A Escolha Honrada
by MahTaisho123
Summary: Rin de Gervaise deveria desprezar o cavaleiro que a escoltava rumo a seu tenebroso futuro. Porém, quanto mais perigosa ficava a jornada, maior ficava seu desejo por Sesshomaru de Falcon, cujo compromisso assumido o obrigava a entregá-la a seu algoz.
1. Sumário

Rin de Gervaise deveria desprezar o cavaleiro que a escoltava rumo a seu tenebroso futuro. Porém, quanto mais perigosa ficava a jornada, maior ficava seu desejo por Sesshomaru de Falcon, cujo compromisso assumido o obrigava a entregá-la a seu algoz. Mas os sentimentos o impeliam a desejá-la como a noiva escolhida por seu coração! Poderes sombrios tramavam para que Lady de Gervaise fosse eliminada. E os motivos eram tão misteriosos quanto sua beleza enigmática e o amuleto que trazia junto ao peito. Sesshomaru estava disposto a enfrentar os maiores desafios para protegê-la, pois a paixão não lhe daria outra escolha.


	2. Prólogo

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primavera, 1142 Norte da Inglaterra<strong>_

Sir Edgar, capitão da guarda de Falcon, observava a fu maça da fogueira se elevar e desaparecer na escuridão da noite.

Edgar e os outros homens ao redor do fogo davam pouca atenção aos sons noturnos. Continuavam atentos às vozes exaltadas na tenda de seu senhor.

Embora todos já tivessem sido repreendidos por Falcon uma vez ou outra, nenhum deles jamais o ouvira erguer a voz para uma mulher. Os homens faziam apostas. Será que o lorde se controlaria, ou sua protegida o faria perder a ca beça? Edgar apostava em Falcon.

— Meu Deus, salve-me!

Os insistentes pedidos de ajuda não recebiam resposta. Embora todos estivessem nervosos, Edgar sabia que nin guém ajudaria a mulher. Se ela estava naquela situação, era por querer seguir a própria vontade em detrimento das or dens do rei Bankotsu.

Ela relutava em ser entregue à família materna. E há dois dias tornava a vida de todos um inferno.

Edgar não sabia se admirava ou sentia pena da paciência de seu senhor. Se estivesse no lugar dele, a moça já teria sentido o peso de sua mão. Ninguém censuraria Falcon caso isso acontecesse.

— Solte-me!

O som de uma bofetada fez com que vários soldados se encolhessem, como se a tivessem recebido também.

— Seu porco imundo!

Com um suspiro, Edgar se ergueu e dirigiu-se à tenda de seu mestre.

Antes que pudesse cruzar a clareira, lorde Sesshomaru de Falcon surgiu, examinando o braço sob a luz que emanava da tenda.

— Nunca faça isso novamente.

A ameaça estava subentendida na voz de Falcon. Olhan do de soslaio, Edgar percebeu que os outros estavam pe trificados. Todos sabiam que aquele tom era um sinal de que Falcon chegara ao limite. Edgar temia pelo ouro que apostara; já podia visualizar suas economias encolhendo consideravelmente.

Sesshomaru olhava para o braço, que ela arranhara na tentati va de provar o quanto estava descontente.

— Céus, estou sangrando!

Enfurecido, ele decidiu cuidar do arranhão e colidiu com Edgar.

— Milorde. — Edgar manteve o equilíbrio e impediu Sesshomaru de cair. — Não seria melhor explicar toda a situação novamente?

— _Novamente? _Acha que não tentei? — O espanto dele era óbvio ao capitão. — Essa discussão só serviu para que eu conseguisse uma dor de cabeça, uma bofetada e um bra ço arranhado.

Ele rumou para a fogueira e aceitou um odre de vinho. A bebida excessivamente fermentada desceu com dificuldade por sua garganta. Sesshomaru engoliu, mas conteve a careta ao devolver o odre que lhe fora oferecido.

Bebida amarga e mulheres desagradáveis tinham algo em comum — ambos conseguiam arruinar seu bom humor.

— Lorde Falcon!

Sesshomaru instintivamente se virou ao ouvir o grito, e viu sua protegida sair correndo da tenda para desaparecer na escuridão da floresta.

— Por todos os santos! — ele praguejou bem alto. Se aquela garota achava que ia escapar, estava muito enga nada.

Sesshomaru e seus homens chegaram à orla da clareira ao mesmo tempo. O longo tempo de convivência fazia com que ordens fossem desnecessárias. Quando Sesshomaru fez um rápido aceno com a mão, seus homens se alinharam ao seu lado para começar a vasculhar a floresta.

Um destacamento de quinze homens certamente serviria para encontrar aquela mulher teimosa.

Ele havia jurado entregar a moça aos parentes e voltar ao serviço do rei dentro de um mês. Cumprir aquela missão agora se transformara numa questão de honra.

_Honra. _Sua reputação, bem como a de sua família, já fora manchada em Lincoln.

Mesmo tendo obedecido às ordens de seu superior, a cul pa pesava na alma de Sesshomaru. Haviam se retirado da bata lha, deixando o rei desprotegido, permitindo que o inimigo capturasse e aprisionasse Bankotsu por meses.

Sim, ele encontraria a mulher. Não que tivesse escolha. Se falhasse com seu rei desta vez, sua cabeça serviria de adorno nas ameias de Windsor.

_Um __pequeno grupo de homens observava a tudo em si lêncio. Quando a mulher fugiu, todos olharam para seu líder. Ele os conteve com um gesto. Sua hora chegaria. No fim, ela cairia em suas mãos._ _Era melhor permanecerem escondidos por enquanto. Que Falcon cuidasse da mulher. Seria muito mais satisfa tório tomá-la dele._ _O tempo e a sorte estavam a seu favor._

* * *

><p>Oi gente, voltei! Então essa é aquela missão que o Rei mandou pra Sesshomaru na primeira história. Espero que gostem, e me mandem reviews, espero encontrar tbm minhas antigas leitoras. Beijos<p> 


	3. Capítulo 1

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin deu um pulo. A ordem parecia vir do próprio ar. Ela quase derramou os jarros que levava para o salão prin cipal.<p>

_Escolher o quê?_

Estava em Browan Keep há poucos dias e não tinha a intenção de permanecer ali para descobrir o motivo de sua inquietação.

O lugar era um refúgio temporário — refúgio que se tor nava mais desagradável a cada dia.

E agora uma voz invisível insistia para que fizesse uma escolha.

_Mas escolher o quê?_

— Mulher! — O grito veio de um dos homens no salão. — Mais rápido com essa cerveja. — Uma ordem repetida inúmeras vezes naquela noite.

Servir aquele grupo de bêbados a irritava um pouco, pois os grosseirões sempre tentavam lhe apalpar. Browan não ti nha um mestre. Ouvira dizer que o senhor daquela fortaleza havia morrido em uma caçada e que o rei Bankotsu ainda não enviara um substituto.

O homem que estava temporariamente no comando não tinha controle sobre os outros; por isso, a licenciosidade reinava. Quanto mais bebiam, mais tentavam acariciá-la quando passava.

Embora outras garotas apreciassem essa atitude, ela não queria se comprometer dessa maneira. Já tinha sido bastan te comprometedor aparecer ali sozinha; não queria piorar as coisas. ,

Ela colocou o jarro com estrondo sobre a mesa, esqui vando-se de um par de mãos.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgia em seus lábios quando se deparou com outro daqueles fedorentos.

— Ah, benzinho, você tem bom gosto. — O homem cingia sua cintura, prendendo-a com força.

Rin murmurou uma imprecação:

Quando ele quis um beijo, o mau hálito fez com que a necessidade de escapar aumentasse e ela acertasse um dos jarros de cerveja na cabeça dele.

O jarro se partiu, apenas a alça ficou em sua mão. Mas ele nem se moveu do lugar. Ou a cabeça era feita de rocha, ou estava bêbado demais para notar o ataque.

Então ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorriu e caiu no chão. A rea ção do homem parecia ser mais demorada que o normal.

Sem parar para verificar se ele ainda respirava, Rin correu para a entrada. Estrondosas gargalhadas irromperam no salão.

Rezava para que a pequena passarela que ligava a forta leza à muralha interna, ainda inacabada, estivesse no lugar. Sua prece foi atendida, e ela atravessou as tábuas.

O vento frio açoitava seu rosto enquanto corria às cegas pelo passadiço iluminado por tochas, procurando uma ma neira de alcançar o pátio. Já era noite e a muralha não era lugar para uma criada.

Ouviu um tropel de cavalos mais abaixo.

— Você, garota!

O grito não soava ameaçador. Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar para o homem no pátio.

Rin protegeu os olhos por causa da claridade da tocha que ele carregava. A voz não entregava sua idade. O _ho mem _era pouco mais que um garoto. Seria um escudeiro? Era óbvio que não era um dos homens de Browan.

— Ah, ela é obediente!

Quando os homens que o acompanhavam riram, Rin se afastou da beirada. Ele não parecia ameaçador, mas os homens ao redor dele tinham bem mais idade e aspecto de testável.

— Não pretendo lhe fazer mal. Só quero fazer uma per gunta.

O tom de súplica a incitou a responder.

— Não tenho tempo para conversas, seja rápido.

— Seu mestre está em casa?

— Não, Browan não tem mestre.

— Mas deve haver algum responsável.

— Sir Hector está cuidando da fortaleza enquanto o novo mestre não chega. — Por que ele conversava com ela? Poderia ter feito perguntas nos portões.

— Meu mestre ficará feliz em ouvir isso. — Ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo como se pretendesse partir, mas se diri giu a ela novamente. — Diga, os portões de Browan ficam sempre desprotegidos?

Rin ficou pasma. Era por isso que o rapaz interroga va uma mera criada. Que tipo de imbecil estava cuidando daquele lugar? Isso explicava por que ninguém a notara na muralha, mas não explicava por que deixar a fortaleza à mercê de qualquer invasor. Se ela prezava pela própria segurança, deveria partir de Browan ao amanhecer.

— Eu… eu não sei. Talvez os guardas estejam ocupados com outra coisa.

O rapaz assentiu.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Obrigado por sua ajuda. Sem esperar que ele e seus companheiros partissem.

Rin andou de um lado para outro, procurando uma esca da que a levasse ao pátio.

O homem limpou a garganta. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, ele apontou para a esquerda com sua tocha.

— Se procura por uma escada, há uma logo adiante. Sem dizer mais nada, ele partiu. Os outros o seguiram, as risadas ecoando na noite.

Para seu alívio, ela conseguiu descer a escada sem cair. A relativa quietude do pátio lhe oferecia um pouco de paz. Os dois guardas que encontrou não lhe deram muita aten ção, apenas perguntaram o que ela fazia em Browan. Ela ficou surpresa quando permitiram que seguisse caminho ao dizer que era uma das criadas. Não lamentaria nem um pouco partir dali.

Rin se recostou na parede de uma choupana para des cansar um pouco antes de voltar para a cozinha. Enquan to o cansaço abandonava seu corpo, sua mente fervilhava. Como viera parar ali? Teria perdido o juízo? Por que não ficara com…?

— Você! Garota!

Por que todos a chamavam de _garota._

Ela olhou para o homem no cavalo. Na escuridão da noite, não via muito mais que sua silhueta. Como estava montado e acompanhado por muitos outros, presumiu que era alguém de certa importância.

— Sim, milorde?

— Onde estão os cavalariços? Por que ninguém veio nos receber?

Desorientada, Rin olhou na direção do estábulo.

— Uma grande celebração está acontecendo esta noite. Talvez estejam festejando no salão.

— Isso não é desculpa.

Mesmo não podendo discernir seu semblante, algo na voz soava vagamente familiar. _Não, ocultara bem seus ras tros. Ele não seria capaz de encontrá-la tão rápido._

Confiante nas habilidades aprendidas com o pai, Rin não se preocupou mais. Todos os homens importantes fala vam naquele tom arrogante.

— Por que está sozinha aqui fora numa noite escura como essa?

Uma pergunta que ela deveria ter feito a si mesma antes de buscar refúgio no pátio praticamente deserto. Mesmo assim, a segurança dela não dizia respeito a ele.

— Só queria respirar um pouco. O salão está muito cheio e abafado.

— Se já respirou o bastante, volte para a segurança da fortaleza.

Ele se aproximou com o cavalo, fazendo com que ela sentisse o hálito quente do animal em seu rosto. Rin se encolheu.

— Pretende desobedecer a uma ordem?

Ela respirou fundo para conter a irritação e parecer o mais subserviente possível.

— Não, milorde, eu jamais faria isso.

— Então vá!

— _Escolha._

— Escolher o quê? — Rin estava cansada de receber ordens. Olhou ao redor da cozinha impregnada de fumaça.

Kaede, uma velha criada, meneou a cabeça.

— Garota, você poderia escolher qualquer homem do salão…

A risada zombeteira de Rin interrompeu o comentário absurdo.

— E o que eu faria com ele? — Era ridículo sequer con siderar escolher algum daqueles beberrões.

Kaede se aproximou, sussurrando:

— Qualquer coisa que quisesse! Isso a ajudaria muito na vida.

Só um milagre a ajudaria a esta altura.

— Não preciso desse tipo de ajuda, mas agradeço por sua preocupação.

— Isso não foi um conselho, sua tonta. — Uma das cria das mais jovens retrucou enquanto saía da cozinha.

Outra criada, uma loura, comentou:

— Está fazendo jogo sujo às nossas custas. Rin ficou atônita.

— O que quer dizer?

— Exibe-se para nossos homens, mas não se deita com ninguém. Eles agora ignoram as que sempre dispuseram seus favores.

Todos naquela fortaleza eram insanos.

— Eu nunca me ofereceria assim.

— Não? — A loura ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você é melhor que as outras?

— Não, só não quero me comprometer desta forma. A garota se aproximou das outras.

— Ouviram isso? A _dama _não quer se comprometer com um homem entre as pernas. — Ela pegou um jarro e passou por Rin. — Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Quando Rin conseguiu recuperar a voz, não havia mais ninguém na cozinha exceto Kaede, que ria escanda losamente.

— Ora, ora… — Kaede conseguiu parar de rir. — O que foi, pequena dama? O gato comeu sua língua?

Rin tentava imaginar um modo de mostrar àquela mu lher o absurdo da situação. Mas não havia como explicar qualquer coisa sem revelar sua identidade.

Kaede a olhava de maneira especulativa, como se pu desse ver sua própria alma. Por fim, ela meneou a cabeça antes de entregar a Rin uma tigela de doces.

— Leve isto para o salão, _milady, _e volte depressa. Será que ela descobrira?

— Kaede… — Rin implorou.

— Vá e não demore. Nada de se exibir para os homens. Deixe-os para as outras.

_Exibir-se, pois sim. _Rin olhou para os homens reuni dos no salão e encrespou os lábios. Não havia um sequer que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Ela se aproximou da mesa erguida sobre o estrado no fim do salão para deixar os doces.

Antes que pudesse voltar para a cozinha, alguém a segu rou pelo pulso.

— Ah, aí está você, amorzinho. Ela encarou o homem.

— Deixe-me ir. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Ele se levantou, puxando-a para que sentisse a evidência de sua masculinidade.

— Senhor, não faça algo que lhe causará arrependimen tos depois. — As pernas dela tremiam, mas ela se recusava a demonstrar medo.

— Arrependimentos? — Ele se inclinou, os olhos azuis turvados pela bebida e pela luxúria.

Rin piscou duas vezes para ter certeza do que via: Kaede arrastava a criada loura para perto do homem.

— Por que quer uma garota esquelética como essa? - A mulher indicou Rin antes de atrair a atenção do bêbado para a loura de corpo mais favorecido. — Esta aqui está mais do que disposta a atender suas necessidades.

Felizmente, o homem desdentado se interessou pela outra garota, dando a Rin a chance de voltar para a cozinha.

Kaede logo a seguiu.

— Eu disse para voltar imediatamente. Não sabe ouvir?

— Eu tentei voltar, mas fui impedida.

— Você não se esforçou muito para se soltar.

— O que eu deveria fazer?

— Dê um chute. Use seu joelho. Como consegue sobre viver sozinha?

Rin ergueu a cabeça.

— Sobrevivi muito bem até agora.

— Sim, provavelmente sob os cuidados de seu pai. — Kaede se sentou em um banquinho. — Não minta para mim, já estou velha e cansada demais para isso. Você não é uma criada, não é?

— Não pode ter certeza disso. — Rin fez uma pau sa, considerando as próprias palavras. — Isso não importa, logo irei embora.

Kaede riu.

— Para onde vai, criança? Uma mulher viajando sozinha é presa fácil para todo tipo de assassinos e predadores.

— Saberei me cuidar. — Ela conseguira sobreviver mui to bem até o momento. Mas para ser honesta, chegara a Browan Keep por acaso.

— Cerveja! — Gritos ecoavam do salão.

Para fugir daquela conversa, Rin pegou alguns jarros e rumou para lá.

— Ainda não terminamos! — a mulher avisou.

Como muitos homens já tinham dormido pelo chão, Rin não se preocupou muito com o assédio ao colocar os jarros nas mesas. Terminando sua tarefa, olhou para a entrada do salão.

Esta era uma escolha que poderia fazer: ouvir o sermão de Kaede ou abandonar Browan. Os portões estavam des protegidos, nada a deteria.

Distraidamente, Rin tocou a fita em seu pescoço. O único item de valor que possuía estava pendurado naquele cordão improvisado.

O pendente de ametista lhe fora enviado após a morte da mãe meses atrás. Era arredondado, com o esboço de um dragão gravado no centro. Mal pôde respirar pela dor da lembrança, uma dor que ainda assombrava seus sonhos.

Seria fácil sair do salão. Ninguém notaria sua ausência. Se não houvesse nenhum cavalariço nos estábulos, talvez conseguisse atrair um dos cavalos até os portões.

Rin apertou os lábios. Se o cavalo apenas a seguisse para fora, isso seria considerado roubo? Ela bem sabia a resposta: se fosse capturada, perderia a vida.

Um cavalo requisitaria comida que não possuía. Poderia ir caminhando. Se evitasse a estrada e seguisse pela flores ta, como fizera antes, andaria mais rápido e em segurança.

Tendo tomado uma decisão, caminhou com determina ção por entre as mesas em direção à saída.

Quando se aproximava, pôde ouvir certa movimentação do lado de fora. Rin desacelerou os passos. Mais homens pareciam estar chegando. Se agisse rápido, talvez pudesse escapar sem ser notada.

As portas foram abertas com tanta força que bateram nas paredes e o estrondo ressoou por toda a fortaleza.

Rin praguejou baixinho. Estava muito próxima para evitar o grupo. Ela curvou os ombros e baixou a cabeça, na esperança de parecer bem servil. Talvez, se continuasse andando, eles simplesmente a deixassem passar.

Certa de que sua idéia funcionaria, Rin olhou por cima do ombro antes de se esgueirar para a entrada. Como ninguém a observava, continuou seu caminho e colidiu com uma dura cota de malha.

* * *

><p>Oi aqui vai o primeiro cap, espero que gostem.<p>

**Relena-chan - **Você viu né? Ela desafiando o Sesshy na cara dura, tenho até dó do que ele vai fazer com ela, ou não né KKKKKKK linda to postando uma outra história, da kag e do inu, leia la, ctz que voce vai amar


	4. Capítulo 2

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>— Perdão, milorde. — O homem com o qual Rin co lidira não se moveu nem disse nada. Na verdade, parecia que todos ao redor estavam paralisados.<p>

O medo invadiu seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante antes de erguer a cabeça. Só um homem poderia ser tão alto.

A imprecação que ela deixou escapar não foi nada servil.

— Ora, ora, que recepção encantadora. Combina com roupas tão adoráveis. — Os olhos verdes a examinavam com atenção. — Agora percebo meu erro. Passei toda a se mana procurando por uma _dama._

Rin sabia que ele se referia com sarcasmo ao vestido esfarrapado, aos cabelos desmazelados e à sujeira em seu rosto. Não, ela não se parecia em nada com uma dama.

Mas não recuaria por causa daquele comentário. Sim plesmente ergueu o queixo, endireitou os ombros e o enca rou de igual para igual.

Ele acenou para um de seus homens antes que ela pudes se fazer qualquer coisa.

— Lady Gervaise, David cuidará de você por enquanto. — Após uma breve pausa, ele disse ao escudeiro. — Man tenha-se alerta. Coloque-a numa cela, use sua espada se ne cessário, mas não a deixe escapar.

O rapaz com quem ela falara no pátio desembainhou a espada e lhe estendeu a mão ainda livre.

— Milady, se me dá a honra.

Rin o ignorou. Continuava a sustentar o olhar de Sesshomaru de Falcon.

— Ainda pretende me dar ordens? — Um sorriso sur giu em seus lábios. — Sabe que elas não surtiram muito resultado antes. — Olhando para as unhas quebradas e mal cuidadas, sabia que não poderia arranhá-lo desta vez. Mas isso não significava sua derrota.

— Poderá me atacar, depois. — Com um rápido movi mento, ele a segurou pelo pulso. — Talvez acabe sendo divertido. Mas agora, faça o que eu mandei.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele acrescentou:

— Lady Rin, ficarei satisfeito em brigar com você mais tarde. Talvez eu até lhe ofereça meios para que possa cortar minha garganta dessa vez. Mas no momento… — ele fez uma pausa e indicou o salão com a cabeça —, tenho assuntos a tratar. Poupe-nos de maiores aborrecimentos.

Ela ficou irritada ao constatar que ele tinha razão. Não suportaria se as pessoas da fortaleza descobrissem que ela era uma fugitiva do rei. Isso causaria muitas complica ções.

Rin encarou Falcon com um olhar furioso antes de rumar para a cozinha, com David seguindo seus passos.

Qualquer guerreiro de valor conhecia a vantagem do elemento surpresa. Sesshomaru de Falcon não era diferente. Aprendera muitas lições com seu irmão mais velho, Inuyasha.

Mas sua vantagem teria sido inócua se os portões de Browan não estivessem desprotegidos. Um erro que bei rava a traição.

Sesshomaru olhou pelo salão principal. Duvidava que os ho mens caídos no chão notariam sua chegada. Mas, aparentemente, nem todos tinham caído em estupor por causa da bebida. Um homem fora atacado por um jarro de barro. Era óbvio que Lady Rin não tinha gostado de seus modos.

A maioria dos homens ainda acordados procurava um corpo desejoso de compartilhar o leito naquela noite. Pela risadinha das criadas, Sesshomaru imaginava que não teriam di ficuldades.

Como ele e seus homens não tinham entrado no salão brandindo armas, ninguém os notara.

Fato que jamais aconteceria novamente.

Sesshomaru acenou para que seus soldados o seguissem en quanto caminhava até o centro do salão.

— Onde está Sir Hector? — O grito despertou a aten ção de todos. Sesshomaru se surpreendeu. Tinha imaginado que o grupo estava completamente embriagado. Então todos os olhares se concentraram em uma figura mal vestida na mesa principal, que cambaleou antes de se firmar de pé.

— Aqui estou. Quem pergunta?

Sesshomaru não respondeu imediatamente. Primeiro queria ver o rosto de Hector de perto. Continuou a cruzar o salão, e parando apenas quando alcançou o estrado.

— Sesshomaru de Falcon. — Ele entregou a carta do rei Bankotsu;— Seu novo mestre. — O homem não precisava saber que ele só seria o legítimo senhor de Browan Keep quando entregasse Rin à família. Um detalhe que logo seria resolvido.

Vendo o selo, Hector contornou a mesa o mais rápido que suas pernas bambas permitiram e gesticulou para a ca deira ao centro.

— Milorde, por favor, junte-se a nós. — Ele acenou para uma criada. — Traga comida e bebida.

— Não, suspenda a ordem. — Sesshomaru olhou para seu capitão e então caminhou lentamente até o outro lado da mesa. Antes que pudesse alcançar o lugar de honra, seus homens já haviam se posicionado estrategicamente ao re dor do salão. Nenhuma porta, corredor ou escada tinha fi cado desprotegido.

Sesshomaru se sentou na cadeira de espaldar alto e se dirigiu a Sir Hector.

— Não julga que seu serviço tem sido imprestável? O homem parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

— Talvez possa me explicar certas coisas.

Hector se aproximou da mesa.

— Deseja conversar em um lugar com mais privaci dade?

— Não. Como minhas perguntas dizem respeito a todos aqui, este lugar serve.

Aqueles que não estavam embriagados demais se apro ximaram do estrado. Sesshomaru observou cada um deles, ima ginando se algum seria de valia para Browan Keep.

— Diga-me, Sir Hector, quantos homens guardam a mu ralha?

Hector franziu o cenho. Era difícil determinar se estava confuso ou se apenas pensava.

— Há dois homens em cada portão, o principal e o pos terior, e mais seis espalhados pelos passadiços, milorde.

Escondendo seu espanto, Sesshomaru perguntou:

— E estes homens são leais?

— Sim, milorde. Sem dúvida. Eles dariam a própria vida para proteger a fortaleza.

Sesshomaru praguejou e ergueu-se irritado, a cadeira caindo ao chão.

— Edgar, proteja a fortaleza. Agora! Não deixe que nin guém entre ou saia.

Quando o capitão e metade de seus homens saíram, ele se dirigiu a Sir Hector:

— Parece que temos problemas.

Os olhos dos homens se arregalaram.

Com a espada presa em sua cintura, Sesshomaru rumou para a saída.

— As muralhas e os portões estão desprotegidos, dez homens desapareceram. — Hector ficou aturdido, então o seguiu o mais rápido possível. Quase foi esmagado pelos outros homens de Falcon, que se apressaram em acompanhar seu mestre. !

Sesshomaru parou na entrada e gritou:

— David! — Apesar do que poderia encontrar lá fora, queria que o rapaz e a pequena fera ficassem em um dos aposentos lá em cima.

Depois de certo tempo, David surgiu no salão seguran do um pano manchado de sangue na cabeça e arrastando uma mulher consigo. Infelizmente, a mulher não era Lady Rin.

Sesshomaru sentiu uma dor surgir nas têmporas. Fechou os olhos, imaginando se era assim que alguém à beira da mor te se sentia.

Abriu os olhos e esperou pela explicação de David, re zando para não ouvir o que mais temia.

— Lorde Falcon, ela me atacou. — O tom esganiçado revelava o quanto estava surpreso. — Com um caldeirão. — Então puxou a mulher. — E essa… essa mulher me fez tropeçar para que eu não apanhasse a dama.

— Dama? — A velha se soltou. — Ora, ela é só mais uma das criadas da cozinha. — A risada dela soou tão estri dente que a cabeça de Sesshomaru latejou ainda mais.

— O rapazinho será um ótimo soldado. — Todos perce beram o sarcasmo da criada. — Estava tão ocupado admi rando as outras moças que nem viu o caldeirão se aproxi mando.

David tentou esconder seu embaraço, olhando para os próprios pés.

Sesshomaru poupou David de um sermão. Na verdade, a cul pa era sua por mandar um rapazola cuidar do serviço de um homem. David podia ser experiente em batalhas, mas ain da não sabia lidar com mulheres obstinadas. Seu escudeiro aprendera a lição da maneira mais difícil.

Ele olhou de David para a velha.

— Aquela _criada é _Lady Rin de Gervaise.

Como a mulher não demonstrasse surpresa, Sesshomaru es treitou os olhos.

— Parece que você já sabia… ah, perdão, não lembro de ter ouvido seu nome.

— Kaede — Sir Hector disse. — Ela é responsável pela cozinha.

— Eu não tinha certeza de que fosse uma dama. — Kaede torcia os dedos na saia de seu vestido enquanto lamen tava. — Era apenas uma suspeita.

Sesshomaru apontou para Kaede.

— Se quer continuar vivendo nesta fortaleza, é melhor que você e David encontrem logo Lady Rin.

David parecia hesitante.

— Lorde Falcon, como…

Sesshomaru ergueu a mão, interrompendo a pergunta do es cudeiro.

— Dois homens os ajudarão. — Não acreditava no que estava falando. Ninguém precisaria de quatro pessoas para capturar uma mulher — a não ser que a mulher em questão fosse Lady Rin.

Uma criada recolhia os cacos de um jarro quebrado do chão. Ele resolveu reconsiderar.

— Melhor levarem quatro homens.

Dizendo isso, saiu. Precisava descobrir como os dez guardas haviam desaparecido.

O vento frio da noite fustigava seu rosto enquanto atra vessava as tábuas que levavam ao passadiço. Observando o pátio mais abaixo, percebeu as formas daqueles que j procuravam pelos guardas. Nenhum canto daquela fortaleza deixaria de ser vasculhado.

Uma figura pequena demais para ser confundida com um de seus homens cruzou o pátio. Quando ela desapareceu sob a sombra dos estábulos, Sesshomaru decidiu não escaparia assim tão fácil.

Rin puxou bem o capuz de seu manto e se esgueirou no espaço entre o estábulo e a muralha. Pelos gritos, sabia que os homens estavam procurando algo. Só não conseguia determinar o quê. Mas isso não importava. Ela tinha sua própria missão — escapar de Falcon.

E também do rei e de qualquer um que tentasse entregá-la para seus parentes. A _adorável família _de sua mãe nem mesmo reconhecera sua existência naqueles 19 anos.

Rin sabia pouco sobre eles, apenas ouvira rumores. Diziam que eram pagãos, servidores do demônio. Agora que seu pai morrera, queriam-na para que casasse com um de seus semelhantes.

Ela preferia morrer.

O pai a criara sozinho, tinham vivido muito bem sem eles durante todos aqueles anos. Portanto, Rin conse guiria uma maneira de viver sem a família materna agora também.

Respirando fundo, olhou pelo canto do estábulo e con teve uma imprecação. Pressionando-se contra a parede, rezou para que Falcon não a tivesse visto. Com a sorte que estava tendo ultimamente, podia contar apenas com sua astúcia.

Se não podia cruzar o pátio para alcançar os portões, te ria que achar um caminho por trás do estábulo. Avançou lentamente ao longo da parede, completamente envolta pela escuridão. Seu pé atingiu algo sólido que a impediu de continuar.

Não querendo perder a proteção do prédio, Rin se abaixou para empurrar o objeto para fora do caminho. Seus dedos encontraram carne humana — um corpo sem vida. Como o pai apreciasse batalhas, Rin já estava familiari zada com mortos. Continuando sua exploração, imaginou que a substância pegajosa que cobria a cota era sangue.

Ela esfregou a mão no chão, tentando limpar o sangue antes de esfregar os dedos na ponta da capa.

Além de uma pequena prece, não havia nada que pudes se fazer pelo falecido. Então ela se levantou e passou por cima do corpo. Mas tropeçou em algo que descobriu ser outro homem morto.

O medo se infiltrou nela. Não tinha medo dos mortos, que não poderiam lhe fazer mal algum, mas do assassino. E se ele ainda estivesse por ali? O estômago de Rin se revirou. A idéia de continuar caminhando pela escuridão não parecia mais tão atraente.

Ela tentou conter sua imaginação. Os corpos já estavam frios, provavelmente haviam sido mortos enquanto todos bebiam e festejavam no salão.

Rin meneou a cabeça, desgostosa. Onde estavam os guardas que deveriam estar vigiando a fortaleza?

_Guardas._

Aqueles homens usavam armaduras. Poderiam ser os guardas desaparecidos?

Ela refletiu por um instante, ouvindo os gritos dos ho mens de Falcon ecoando pelo pátio. Era óbvio que procu ravam alguma coisa. Dando mais um passo, esbarrou em um terceiro corpo. Será que estavam procurando por aque les homens?

Rin decidiu se afastar dos mortos, voltando em dire ção ao pátio. O que faria agora?

Enquanto pensava, foi puxada pelo ombro. Antes que pudesse gritar, um homem perguntou: — Precisando respirar um pouco mais?

Ela não precisava se virar para descobrir quem a segurava.

— Eu estava tentando fugir quando me deparei com alguns homens mortos. — Não havia razão para mentir.

Falcon soltou seu ombro, mas logo a agarrou pelo braço. Depois de chamar por seus homens, que surgiram munidos de tochas, arrastou Rin até o local que ela indicava.

Rin não pôde conter o susto ao ver os corpos cobertos de sangue, assassinados como os homens que tinham leva do o pendente de ametista até Gervaise Keep.

Seu estômago se revirou novamente. A única ligação que havia entre Gervaise e Browan era ela mesma. Rin tentou controlar o medo.

Falcon se dirigiu ao seu capitão:

— Edgar, conduza Lady Gervaise em segurança até o quarto.

Rin quis reclamar daquele tratamento, mas suas pala vras desapareceram ao ver novamente os mortos ilumina dos pela luz das tochas.

Sesshomaru esperou que Edgar levasse Rin antes de exa minar os corpos. À primeira vista, suas gargantas pareciam ter sido cortadas. Contudo, a coifa de armas os protegia da cabeça aos ombros.

Enquanto tentava descobrir como eles haviam morri do, Hector chegou e ficou visivelmente horrorizado com a cena.

— Quem poderia ter feito isso?

— Algum estranho teve permissão para entrar na forta leza recentemente?

— Não. — O homem pareceu reconsiderar a resposta. — Só a mulher que você chama de Lady Gervaise.

Sesshomaru não duvidava que Lady Rin desejava cortar sua garganta, mas não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de matar alguém.

— Quanto sangue! — Hector observava os corpos. — O que terá acontecido?

Sesshomaru se ergueu.

— Só um exame poderá nos revelar algo.

A conversa foi interrompida por gritos que clamavam por justiça. Sesshomaru e Hector correram para o pátio. Sesshomaru puxou a espada ao se aproximar do grupo.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

A gritaria parou e um dos homens de Browan se apresen tou, as roupas rasgadas e sujas.

— Fomos atacados pelas costas antes que pudéssemos dar o alarme.

— Quantos eram? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

O homem olhou para os companheiros antes de respon der.

— Acredito que oito. — Os outros assentiram. Sir Hector perguntou:

— Quantos de vocês sobreviveram?

O homem arregalou os olhos.

— Nós somos seis. — Cada um parecia mais machucado que o outro, mas ao menos estavam vivos.

Sesshomaru respondeu a pergunta silenciosa.

— Três foram mortos. Um ainda está desaparecido. Ele franziu a testa, pensativo. Então oito homens haviam atacado os guardas de Browan. Ou eram muito habilidosos ou alguém os ajudara a preparar aquela emboscada. Mas por qual motivo?

Ele voltou a dar atenção aos guardas.

— Seus atacantes disseram qualquer coisa? Um deles respondeu, hesitante:

— Sim, senhor. Eles perguntaram onde a princesa dormia.

— Princesa? — Sesshomaru e Hector perguntaram em unís sono.

O guarda encolheu os ombros.

— Eu disse que não havia princesa alguma aqui, mas eles riram e me atingiram na cabeça.

Sesshomaru examinou o pátio, a torre e as paredes iluminadas por tochas. A fraca luz realçava a pobreza do lugar, as más condições dos muros e aparência abandonada da fortaleza.

_Uma princesa?_

A luz na torre prendeu a atenção de Sesshomaru. Sem desviar o olhar, deu ordens a Hector.

— Cuide para que os corpos sejam levados para o salão e providencie assistência para estes homens.

Então saiu à procura de respostas para suas próprias per guntas.

— _Você o quê? _— _O líder do pequeno bando atirou um de seus trêmulos subordinados contra uma árvore. Seu braço prendia a garganta do homem._

— _Milorde, quando cuidamos de todos os guardas, Falcon apareceu e nos impossibilitou capturar a mulher._

_Num rápido movimento, uma arma afiada cortou a gar ganta do subordinado. O líder encarou os outros._

_— Que isso não aconteça novamente._

* * *

><p>Ain essa Rin é muito atentada como pode, KKKKKKKKK Vai dar um duro trabalho pro Sesshy, espero que tenham gostado desse cap.<p>

**Relena-chan - **Hm será que ela é uma princesa fugida? Nossa eu tenho ctz que você vai amar a história dela.

** - **Muito bom saber que você gostou da minha fic, Awn você vai adorar, é mt romantico e mt ação de verdade, eu me envolvi demais com essa história, espero ver você aqui sempre em, bjs


	5. Capítulo 3

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin andava de um lado ao outro de sua cela improvi sada.<p>

Observava o pequeno cômodo, que na verdade era pou co mais que uma re-câmara com porta.

Mas o tamanho de sua prisão era a menor de suas preo cupações.

A antiga senhora de Gervaise, tornara-se, no espaço de uma semana, protegida de Falcon, fugitiva, criada e, agora, prisio neira. Eram mudanças suficientes para uma vida inteira.

O que aconteceria em seguida? Seria a esposa de um adorador do demônio?

Não se pudesse evitar.

Mas como evitar que isso acontecesse?

Cada passo no cômodo frio aumentava sua sensação de derrota.

Não, não desistiria tão facilmente. Faria o que fosse ne cessário para recuperar sua liberdade.

Ela parou ao lado do braseiro, procurando se aquecer. A brisa noturna da primavera tornava o quarto mais frio e o braseiro teria que permanecer aceso por horas antes que seu calor preenchesse o cômodo.

Horas que Rin não pretendia passar naquela cela, na quela fortaleza. Mal podia conter um grito de frustração.

Ficar confinada era insuportável. Mas fugir para a flores ta não parecia tão atraente quanto antes.

Mesmo ignorando aqueles estranhos assassinatos, sen tia-se acuada por todos os lados — o rei Bankotsu, a família materna, e Falcon. Por que não a deixavam em paz? Por que ao menos não a tratavam de modo mais digno?

Rin topou com o catre colocado a um canto, jogou-se nele e suspirou profundamente.

Por quê? Porque agora era uma ninguém.

Com a morte de seu pai, ela simplesmente deixara de existir. O rei Bankotsu já havia entregado sua casa para ou tro. Suas posses foram levadas com a promessa de que lhe seriam entregues quando chegasse ao seu novo lar.

Rin tocou distraidamente o pendente. O que o futuro lhe reservava? Não conhecia a família de sua mãe. Será que eram mesmo discípulos do demônio, como os rumores diziam?

Tentou não imaginar essa possibilidade. Encontraria uma maneira de fugir daquele destino.

Assustou-se com o barulho provocado pela porta do quarto ao ser aberta. Vendo Falcon, imaginou como estaria seu humor.

Falcon olhava para a porta, agora pendurada em uma das dobradiças. Com uma imprecação, ele ordenou que o capitão procurasse alguém para consertá-la.

Todas as emoções dela — receio, medo, culpa — irrom peram em uma risada nervosa. Rin levou a mão à boca na tentativa de abafar o som.

Falcon se virou e fitou-a.

— Fico feliz por poder diverti-la.

Rin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, retribuindo o olhar.

Ele examinou o pequeno quarto, andou até o braseiro e estendeu as mãos sobre ele.

— Você precisará de mais carvão. E de uma cama de cente.

Aliviada por Falcon não estar gritando com ela, Rin apalpou o colchão recheado de ervas e palha.

— Isto servirá. Não ficarei em Browan por muito tem po.

Falcon não saiu do lugar, mas a olhou de modo indeci frável.

— Mesmo? E quando pretende partir?

— Em breve.

— E para onde irá?

Rin deu de ombros.

— Não importa, desde que seja bem longe do lugar para onde pretende me levar.

Falcon cruzou os braços e meneou a cabeça.

— O que a faz pensar que tem qualquer escolha nessa questão?

— É com minha vida que está lidando, Falcon. _Minha _vida.

— Você fala feito uma menina mimada que não conhece seu lugar.

— E aí que está enganado. Não há mais lugar para mim neste mundo.

Falcon esfregou a ponta do nariz enquanto seguia para a estreita janela.

— Se um rei chega ao ponto de assegurar seu futuro, eu diria que você tem um lugar no esquema das coisas. — Ele a encarou. — Não concorda?

Rin, ainda sentada no catre, se recostou na parede.

— Ele me envia para uma família que nunca se importou com minha existência. Uma família que desconheço, exce to pelos rumores.

— Não acredito que esteja permitindo que mexericos controlem seu bom senso.

— E se os mexericos dissessem que eles reverenciam Satã? Isso não faria qualquer pessoa sensata refletir sobre o assunto?

Falcon deu de ombros.

— Talvez fosse melhor descobrir por si mesma se isso é verdade.

Rin riu brandamente.

— Oh, sim. É fácil um homem dizer isso. Se os rumores fossem verdadeiros, você poderia usar a espada e lutar para se defender. Mas como eu poderia me proteger?

— Você? — Ele parecia surpreso. — Você enfrentou uma floresta para fugir de mim, um feito que poderia ter resultado na sua própria morte.

Rin sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha.

— Eu não raciocino muito bem quando estou com raiva.

— Verdade? — ele esfregou o braço, deixando-a ainda mais embaraçada. — Mal posso acreditar.

— Se seu sarcasmo fosse maior, você acabaria se afo gando nele.

— Se suas unhas fossem maiores, eu teria sangrado até a morte.

— Um guerreiro forte como você? Duvido muito.

Ele se afastou da janela e levou a mão ao peito.

— Ah, ela me considera um forte guerreiro. Meu cora ção explode de alegria por causa de palavras tão gentis. Considerarei isso um elogio.

— Considere como quiser.

Meneando a cabeça, Falcon suspirou.

— Para onde irá, Lady Rin? O que fará? Como viverá?

Rin se sentou ereta.

— Irá me libertar?

— Não enquanto eu viver!

— Por que não, Falcon? Não represento nada para você.

Desta vez, ele riu antes de responder.

— Nada? _Milady, _você garantirá meu futuro.

— Como? Que relação eu tenho com seu futuro?

Ele ficou sério. Por um momento, Rin vislumbrou cer to pesar nos olhos dele. Mas foi algo tão rápido que ela não sabia se tinha apenas imaginado.

— Digamos que ao completar esta tarefa, estarei nas boas graças do rei novamente.

Ela franziu a testa.

— O quê…?

— Todos têm experiências que preferem esquecer — ele afirmou antes que ela pudesse fazer a pergunta. — Até você.

— Eu? — Rin meneou a cabeça. — Pois não me lem bro de nada no momento.

— Não? Diga-me, _princesa, _por que estão à sua procura?

O coração dela disparou. O pai sempre a chamava as sim, carinhosamente. Soava estranho ouvir outra pessoa chamando-a de princesa.

— _Princesa? _Não sei do que você está falando.

— Alguns guardas de Browan foram atacados por ho mens que queriam saber o paradeiro da princesa.

Rin ficou com a boca seca.

— Você descobriu como os outros homens morreram?

— À primeira vista, parece que as gargantas foram cortadas. Mas a cota de malha tornaria isso improvável. — Falcon franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse con siderando o fato. — Assim que os corpos forem limpos, poderemos descobrir como morreram.

Ela esfregou as têmporas.

— Que ligação isso tem comigo? — Ela precisava ana lisar a situação antes de contar o que sabia.

— O fato de os assassinos estarem procurando alguém. Você é a única pessoa estranha que apareceuem Browan Keepnos últimos dias.

— Acha que sou a mulher que eles procuram? — Ela teria chegado à mesma conclusão se estivesse no lugar deFalcon, mas não lhe diria isso.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sem desviar os olhos de Rin. — Falcon, isso é uma coincidência. Eu cheguei a Browan por acaso depois de sair da floresta. Se eu estivesse sendo seguida, teria sido capturada antes de atravessar estes portões.

A expressão dele permanecia inalterada.

Uma voizinha dentro dela dizia para que contasse tudo a Falcon.

Confusa, Rin suspirou. Contar ou não contar?

— Falcon… — _Não, melhor esperar. _— Nada, Falcon. Esqueça.

Ele atravessou o cômodo e se postou diante dela.

— Nada? Não é o que parecia.

Rin teve que inclinar a cabeça para poder olhá-lo, mas não queria permanecer naquela posição.

— Ajude-me a levantar. — Ela estendeu o braço.

— Não. — Ele cruzou os braços, meneando a cabeça. — Gosto de nossas posições.

Quando ela agitou a mão no ar, ele cedeu e puxou-a. Sua mão era quente, afugentava o frio.

Rin deu um passo para trás. Mesmo estando de pé, precisava erguer a cabeça para ver seu rosto. _Alto demais. _Ela não gostava de homens tão altos. Isso a colocava em desvantagem.

As chamas do braseiro iluminavam os fios prateados que entremeavam os cabelos escuros. _Parecido demais com um lobo. _Ela não gostava de animais selvagens. Eram imprevisíveis. Os olhos brilhavam feito duas esmeraldas, contrastando com a pele queimada de sol. _Penetrantes demais. _Como , alguém poderia esconder um segredo de olhos tão perspica zes? Ele acabaria descobrindo seus pensamentos.

Seu queixo quadrado se retesava constantemente. _Enér gico demais. _Homens teimosos a irritavam. Perdiam a cal ma com qualquer discussão.

Ainda segurando sua mão, Falcon a levou ao peito. _Musculoso demais. _Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito também, lutando para clarear a mente subitamente enevoada.

Falcon acariciou seu pescoço. Para se manter de pé, Rin fechou os olhos e apoiou uma das mãos em seu om bro. _Largos demais. _Homens assim achavam que podiam carregar todos os problemas do mundo nas costas. Por um instante, desejou que ele carregasse os seus.

— Rin.

A voz profunda sussurrava uma ardente carícia em seu ouvido. _Convidativa demais. _Uma voz assim poderia con vencê-la a…

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

Rin se aproximou mais. O pulso estava acelerado de ansiedade.

Sesshomaru deslizou as mãos por suas costas, abraçando-a. O beijo foi insistente, explorador.

Quando Falcon correu a ponta da língua por seus lábios, Rin se surpreendeu com a explosão de calor e frio em seu corpo. Ele era tudo o que mais detestava, mas estava disposta a…

_Por Deus, no que estava pensando?_

Rin meneou a cabeça e tentou empurrá-lo.

Falcon a soltou imediatamente, parecendo arrependido.

— Não sei o que eu estava pensando.

Para a surpresa de Rin, o rosto dele começava a ficar vermelho.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Ele foi até a janela para admirar as estrelas. — É óbvio que eu estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Ouviu sua aproximação. Falcon fazia seu coração acelerar, sua respiração falhar, sua garganta secar e sua pele formigar. Não conseguia agir naturalmente nem pensar com clareza. Isso não devia ser bom sinal. Felizmente, quan do ergueu a mão para impedi-lo de se aproximar mais, ele parou.

Falcon limpou a garganta.

— Honestidade. Que atitude singular.

— Seria difícil mentir, não acha?

— Talvez. Mas não seria o esperado? Ela se voltou para Sesshomaru.

— Como assim?

— Está a sós com um homem neste quarto. Não faria mais sentido fingir-se de virgem ofendida?

_Arrogante demais. _

_— _Por que eu faria isso?

— Não seria a melhor maneira de evitar maledicências caso alguém nos visse?

— Mesmo que alguém tivesse nos visto, eu não precisa ria fingir nada. Não me importo com o que os outros pos sam pensar. Sou uma _virgem, _mas isso só interessa ao meu futuro marido.

Rin mordeu o lábio, aflita. Sua consciência a atormen tava.

— Falcon, temos que nos preocupar com outras coisas no momento.

O tom da voz dela fez Sesshomaru se recostar na parede, do outro lado da janela, esperando que estivesse longe o sufi ciente para que seu coração desacelerasse.

Aquela mulher de cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis ainda seria sua perdição se não tomasse cuidado.

— Que preocupações seriam essas, Lady Rin?

Ela respirou fundo e Sesshomaru imaginou se realmente que ria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

— Os corpos no pátio, cobertos de sangue. Eu vi algo semelhanteem Gervaise. Doismensageiros da família de minha mãe foram assassinados da mesma maneira fora de nossos portões. Os assassinos nunca foram encontrados.

Ela cruzou os braços, mas continuou explicando.

— Primeiro, imaginou-se que suas gargantas tinham sido cortadas, mas um exame cuidadoso revelou que al guém havia furado a veia do pescoço com algo pontiagu do como um prego. Isso explicaria a grande quantidade de sangue…

Sesshomaru ergueu a mão, tentando assimilar a informação.

— Não havia pistas? Testemunhas? Nada que pudesse indicar os assassinos?

—Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Os homens de meu pai procuraram inutilmente por semanas.

— Agora só sabemos que estão a procura de uma mu lher. — Ele a fitou antes de olhar para a janela. — Uma princesa, para ser preciso.

— Posso assegurar que não sou uma princesa. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas Sesshomaru pre feriu não responder ao comentário.

— Esses dois mensageiros. O que queriam?

Rin levou a mão até a gola alta do vestido e puxou o pendente.

— Eles me trouxeram isso. Queriam noticiar o faleci mento de minha mãe.

Sesshomaru pediu licença para examinar a ametista. Olhou o dragão, então revirou a peça em sua mão. Era imaginação sua ou o objeto parecia vivo, pulsante.

— Por que está tão quente? É como se estivesse junto ao fogo.

Ela o tomou de volta e o escondeu sob o vestido nova mente.

— Está quente porque fica junto à minha pele.

Sesshomaru observou o pendente deslizar entre os seios, ima ginando o quanto a pele dela devia ser cálida. Tentou pen sar num assunto diferente.

— Então foram comunicar o falecimento de sua mãe?

— Sim. — A voz de Rin era quase um sussurro. —Eu nem mesmo sabia que ela estava viva.

— Ela não morava com você e seu pai? — Outro mis tério.

— Não, nunca a conheci.

— Não achava isso estranho?

Rin encolheu os ombros.

— Sempre me disseram que ela estava morta, por que eu estranharia a ausência dela?

— Então seu pai mentiu.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. — Certamente.—A palavra parecia pesar em seus lábios. Rin se afastou da janela, parando diante do braseiro.

— Pediu explicações ao seu pai?

Rin o fitou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Claro que sim. Não faria o mesmo?

Ele ignorou o tom amargo.

— E?

— Ele disse que nada disso importava mais. Tive que aceitar o assunto como encerrado.

Tudo ficava cada vez mais misterioso. Por que aquela tarefa não era tão simples quanto imaginara?

— Seu pai morreu logo depois, não?

Rin assentiu.

— Seria muita intromissão perguntar como?

— Foi jogado do cavalo e morreu imediatamente.

Ele podia sentir a dor e o lamento na voz dela.

— Sinto muito, Lady Rin.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele por um breve instante e agra deceu.

—Agora devo levá-la para sua nova vida em Caernarvon.

— Não.

— Não? O que quer dizer? Não a deixarei fugir nova mente.

A risada amarga ressoou em seus ouvidos.

— Depois dessas mortes, não pretendo fugir. Só quis di zer que a família de minha mãe não viveem Caernarvon. Esteé meramente o lugar onde deve me deixar.

— Deixá-la? — Ele parecia confuso. — Eu não a deixa rei até me certificar de que está segura com sua família.

— Então, Lorde Falcon, se os rumores são verdadeiros, terá que seguir para Ynys Môn, Anglesey.

Sesshomaru mal podia respirar.

— Druid's Isle?

Ele se repreendeuem silêncio. Rumores, apenas rumo res. Não havia nada de satânico na ilha. Mesmo que alguns druidas ainda vivessem por lá, eles não tinham qualquer ligação com Rin.

— Agora entende por que não quero encontrar minha "adorada" família? — A voz dela vacilava.

Ele percebeu o medo nos olhos de Rin e lutou contra a vontade de confortá-la. Uma luta que perdeu ao se apro ximar dela.

Sesshomaru pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Não se amedronte com rumores, _milady. _

Rin encostou-se a ele, como se buscasse conforto.

— Não posso evitar. Prefiro enfrentar o demônio que já conheço.

— Demônio? Não sou um demônio.

Ela apoiou as mãos em Sesshomaru, que a abraçou.

— Não falava de você. Refiro-me ao desejo que sinto quanto estamos juntos.

Surpreendente. Uma mulher que não desmaiava ao ver pessoas mortas, que fugia para não encontrar a família.

Uma mulher que enfrentava um guerreiro com o dobro de sua força. Uma mulher que correspondia ao seu desejo e não hesitava em admiti-lo.

Uma mulher digna de ser sua esposa.

Ele engoliu em seco. _De__ onde tinha vindo essa idéia?_

* * *

><p>Ahh já ta rolando aquele clima né, amei essa história, gente essa história é a continuação de Dois amores, Uma escolha, tipo mais com o Sesshy e a Rin, essa é a missao que o sesshy é enviado naquela noite do casamento do inu, só pra deixar bem claro KKKKK.<p>

**Relena-chan - **Hm não vou revelar pra você, se ela é princesa ou não, mais ao longo do tempo voce vai descobrir KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK bjs amr, ta gostando da história?

**Danii - **Viu, o sesshy sempre protege ela, KKKKKKK nem vai demorar, viu que nesse cap eles estao se conhecendo, a partir dai, os dois nao param mais OKSEOKSEOKPSKO bjs


	6. Capítulo 4

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Os ombros de Sesshomaru ficaram tensos. Ele recebera uma tarefa do rei. Precisava se concentrar em suas responsabi lidades, não em pensamentos que só lhe trariam compli cações.<p>

Damas só causavam problemas. Seu irmão, Kohaku, era testemunha disso. Era melhor vadiar com prostitutas.

Rin o fitava.

— Eu o deixei chocado com meu comentário?

Ela aguardava uma resposta. Aqueles olhos azuis só o deixavam ainda mais confuso.

— Isso não é o suficiente para me chocar.

Sesshomaru olhou para as estrelas, saudoso dos dias em que seus atos não eram observados, em que suas palavras não eram analisadas por aqueles que desejavam denegrir o nome de sua família.

— O que me choca, Rin, é sua falta de zelo por sua reputação.

O riso soou abafado contra seu peito.

— Sua preocupação é… comovente. Mas desnecessária.

— Enquanto estiver sob minha proteção, nenhuma preo cupação será desnecessária.

— Então me liberte. — Como ele não respondesse, ela decidiu erguer a cabeça.

Sesshomaru suspirou.

— Eu não poderia fazer isso, _milady._

Ela se afastou, virando-se para a janela. Falcon apoiou as mãos de cada lado da estreita abertura, como se a apri sionasse em uma armadilha.

— Falcon, se tiver um pingo de misericórdia, deixe-me ir.

— Não, você ainda terá que desfrutar de minha compa nhia por mais alguns dias.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, a trança do cabelo acom panhando o movimento. A pele clara e macia da nuca con trastava vivamente com os cabelos negros.

Sesshomaru tocou suavemente a curva do pescoço. Um tre mor percorreu o corpo de Rin antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

Fascinado com a reação da pele macia, Sesshomaru roçou o pescoço com os lábios, fazendo-a estremecer novamente.

Era inconcebível que o simples toque daqueles lábios pu desse fazer seu corpo se incendiar. Mas o volume que sentia às suas costas evidenciava que o desejo o dominava também.

— Beije-me, Rin — Sesshomaru sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Será que este beijo seria tão inebriante quanto o último? Ela se virou, parando para admirar os olhos verdes antes de trazer o rosto dele para si.

Sesshomaru a abraçava com força, quase esmagando seus seios com a armadura. Mas o desconforto foi esquecido quando sua boca foi capturada.

Sentindo os braços a envolvê-la, as línguas entrelaçadas, Rin conclui que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Logo seria entregue a um homem que não conhecia, um estranho que sua família escolhera.

Como se percebesse que sua mente estava distante, Sesshomaru resmungou baixinho, atraindo a atenção dela para o que poderia ser desfrutado nos próximos dias.

Rin queria ser acariciada, ser levada a alturas desco nhecidas. Queria que Falcon arruinasse sua reputação e então a deixasse partir. Ela se aproximou ainda mais, pressionando-se contra o volume em sua virilha.

Sesshomaru interrompeu o beijo.

— Rin, devemos parar.

Ela continuava esperançosa. Reunindo toda a coragem, fitou-o nos olhos.

— Falcon, deixe-me partir. Ninguém descobrirá.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se lamentasse enquanto meneava a cabeça.

— Não posso. Preciso cumprir minhas ordens. — Ao abrir os olhos, um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios. — Meu futuro depende dessa missão.

_É agora ou nunca._

Rin começou a contornar os lábios de Sesshomaru com um dos dedos.

— Quero fazer um acordo, Falcon.

Ele mordiscou levemente o dedo de Rin antes de di zer:

— Estou com medo do teor deste acordo.

Ela buscou coragem mais uma vez.

— Não fugirei novamente se… — ela respirou fundo —, se você me tornar sua.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Torná-la minha? —Arregalou os olhos ao compreen der. — Não pode estar dizendo que…

— Sim, possua-me com seu corpo, Falcon. — Ela des viou o olhar antes de continuar. — Ensine-me os segredos dos amantes.

Ele gemeu, o que deu esperanças a Rin.

— Sabe o que está pedindo?

— Não pediria se não soubesse.

— Mas você está prestes a se…

Ela colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de continuar.

— Casar, eu sei. Logo estarei casada com um desconhe cido, cujo beijo eu talvez não aprecie. — Ela recomeçou a traçar o contorno de seus lábios. — Será que não mereço umas poucas noites de paixão?

Rin esperava que sua lamuriosa súplica escondesse sua verdadeira intenção — fugir de seu destino.

— Será que não mereço guardar lembranças felizes em meu coração? Algo que poderei relembrar nas longas noi tes frias?

Ela não conseguia decifrar o olhar dele. Falcon não pa recia chocado, tampouco animado com a oferta.

Ouviram pessoas se aproximando. Era Edgar que trazia dois homens para consertar a porta.

Rin se virou para a janela, encostando a cabeça na pa rede.

Finalmente controlando seu desejo, Sesshomaru fez o capitão acompanhá-lo para fora do quarto.

—Acharam o último homem em uma das cabanas de ar mazenagem. Está muito ferido, mas vai se recuperar — re latou Edgar.

— Bom. Conseguiu mais alguma informação? Edgar balançou a cabeça.

— Não, mas não interrogamos os guardas ainda. Quer que eu os traga até aqui?

— Não. — Essa era a última coisa que Sesshomaru queria no momento. — Deixe que descansem. Eu falarei com eles pela manhã.

— Sim, senhor. — Edgar mirou um ponto atrás de Sesshomaru. — Aporta está quase pronta. Não quer que eu fique aqui para que você possa descer e comer?

— Estou bem, Edgar. Cuide para que os outros recebam comida e um lugar para dormir.

Edgar franziu a testa.

— Você precisa dormir mais do que qualquer um. Eu posso…

— Não!

O capitão recuou com o grito de Sesshomaru.

— Não precisa arrancar minha cabeça, milorde. — Ele examinou seu senhor antes de sorrir. — Oh, entendo. Já tem planos para esta noite.

— De certa forma, sim. Pretendo passar a noite vigiando minha protegida.

Edgar arregalou os olhos.

— Sozinho? No quarto dela? Milorde, não acha que…

Sesshomaru ergueu a mão.

— Eu só quero completar minha missão com sucesso. Dormirei no chão, perto da porta, não na cama dela.

Edgar ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ótima idéia, milorde. Cuidarei dos homens e depois voltarei para vigiar a porta. Assim ninguém perturbará… vocês.

Sesshomaru conteve a resposta que pretendia dar ao capitão.

— Ótimo, Edgar. Até amanhã.

Sesshomaru ainda esperou que os homens terminassem de consertar a porta para entrar no quarto e trancá-lo.

Rin continuava no mesmo lugar. Devia estar envergo nhada, talvez arrependida de sua ousadia.

O que ela estava planejando com aquela oferta? Não ha via dúvida de que estava tramando alguma coisa.

Ela admitira ser virgem, mas agia de maneira sedutora. Será que estava assim tão desesperada para arruinar seu fu turo?

Envergonhado, ele teve que admitir que aquilo não im portava no momento. A oferta era muito tentadora.

Por outro lado, estava muito intrigado com aquela tenta tiva de manipulação. Ela teria coragem de chegar até o fim?

Teria ele mesmo tamanha coragem? Era como se tudo não passasse de um teste para saber se ele ainda tinha alguma

honra.

Ele se apoiou na porta e chamou por Rin. Ela se virou, ainda tentando ocultar o rosto.

— Rin, eu adoraria lhe oferecer uma noite de paixão. Isso se não tiver mudado de idéia.

Ela deu um passo e finalmente o fitou.

— Isso ficará apenas entre nós? Não contará a nin guém?

Ele começou a caminhar na direção dela, o coração des compassado.

— Não saio por aí contando vantagem.

— Não irá me desprezar depois?

— Pensei que a opinião dos outros não importava.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Neste caso, a sua importa.

Ele parou a pouca distância dela, esperando encontrar as palavras certas.

—Você me oferece o que mulher alguma jamais me ofe receu. Como poderia desprezá-la?

— Não mudará de idéia quando o dia amanhecer?

Sesshomaru deu de ombros.

— Acho que não, mas não tenho certeza. Rin revirou os olhos.

— Bem, você costuma desprezar as mulheres depois de, de… — Ela parecia não saber que palavra usar para definir o ato.

Seria divertido ver que termo ela empregaria, mas Sesshomaru resolveu poupá-la.

— Não sei, Rin. Prostitutas geralmente não esperam até o raiar do dia.

Ele a puxou para perto, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Se tiver mudado de idéia, eu entenderei.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não, não quero que me deixe.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela, procurando qualquer sinal de incerteza, mas nada encontrou.

Ela estava arriscando muito por uma noite de paixão. Ainda duvidava que Rin fosse levar isso até as últimas conseqüências.

Sesshomaru a beijou gentilmente.

— Já que ninguém pode saber o que faremos — ele dis se, tirando a túnica e soltando o cinto —, terá que me ajudar com a armadura.

Rin sorriu.

— Já banquei o escudeiro antes.

Os dedos dela tremiam ao ajudá-lo. Era como se qui sesse rasgar tudo aquilo para que pudessem ir logo para a cama.

_O que ela estava pensando?_

Poucas horas antes, a mera sugestão de se deitar com um homem parecia degradante. Só uma prostituta barata agiria assim.

Mas ao se oferecer para um homem na esperança de con quistar a liberdade, estava sendo muito diferente das mu lheres que ofertavam o corpo por dinheiro?

Imaginava por quanto tempo queimaria nas chamas do inferno.

Agora apenas usando a calça e as botas, Sesshomaru alongava os músculos dos braços. Rin respirou fundo. Ela tinha imaginado que a armadura era responsável por sua avantajada forma física. Mas estava enganada.

Céus, ele era enorme!

Rin sentia a boca seca quando se ajoelhou para ajudá-lo com as botas. Então Sesshomaru tocou seus cabelos. Assustada, ela ergueu os olhos e se deparou com… Por todos os santos, ela não podia continuar com isso!

Mas não tinha escolha. Não conseguia pensar em outra maneira para desafiar seu destino. Rin mordeu o lábio ao retomar a tarefa, mas não conseguia lidar com os laços. Lágrimas de frustração ardiam em seus olhos. _Que bela prostituta seria._

— Rin, eu cuido disso.

Enquanto ele tirava as botas, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sem conseguir pensar.

Sesshomaru fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça antes de cha má-la. Como se estivesse em um sonho, ela percebeu que caminhava lentamente até ele.

Falcon puxou Rin para o colo e abraçou-a, afagando suas costas.

Depois de certo tempo em silêncio, Rin suspirou e re laxou. "

— Não precisamos continuar. Se quiser desistir, pode mos parar agora.

_Parar? _Isso não seria admitir medo? Desde quando o medo a impedia de qualquer coisa? Por outro lado, seria sensato continuar?

A indecisão iria enlouquecê-la.

— Só me diga se eu preciso ter medo.

— Duvido que teria pensado em algo tão ousado se real mente tivesse medo de mim.

Ruborizada, Rin admitiu:

— Não é exatamente de _você _que eu tenho medo. A risada de Falcon aqueceu seu coração.

— Sua imaginação não tem limites. Não é como se eu fosse matá-la.

Rin não teve escolha senão sorrir. Falcon ergueu o rosto dela, sorrindo de maneira marota antes de perguntar:

— Ficaria desapontada se soubesse que não tenho essa vasta experiência que imagina?

Rin suspirou. Puxando as saias para cima, acomodou-se no colo dele e voltou a pousar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Desapontada? Não, Lorde Falcon. Estou aliviada.

* * *

><p>Rin se ofereceu totalmente pro sesshy em gente SEUIHSESEHISEIUSH os dois estao cada vez mais ligados, será que vai dar em algo?<p>

**Relena-chan -**será? ela fala fala, é sincera, mais tem medo voce viu né? o sesshy está ficando admirado nela, eu acho eles tao fofos OSSKOPKO gostou do cap?

** - **Essa história é cheio de pontos soltos já percebeu? Você tem sempre que tentar advinhar, sempre algo leva outra coisa, ta tudo envolvido, o sesshy, a familia dela, ela própria, e desconhecidos. Ah ele é um falcon, um falcon é fogo viu SEOSPESEKPOSK ele é meio travado ela é mais ousada, mais ngm nega o desejo isso que é bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, bjaooo


	7. Capítulo 5

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>— Aliviada?<p>

— Sim, aliviada. Você não poderá comparar minha falta de jeito com muitas outras mulheres.

Sesshomaru quase riu daquela lógica absurda. Mas sentir os dedos de Rin acariciando seu peito bastava para compro meter sua razão.

— O que faremos agora?

Ele sabia o que devia fazer: parar. Não poderia desonrá-la, mas a vontade de saber até onde Rin levaria aquele jogo era maior.

Sesshomaru afagou as costas dela e começou a desfazer os laços do vestido.

Mãos capazes de empunhar uma espada com destreza agora tremiam. Seria capaz de despi-la antes que ela de sistisse?

Por fim, o vestido deslizou até a cintura de Rin.

A pele dela era macia ao toque. Ele queria saboreá-la, contudo, ao fitá-la, Rin virou o rosto.

Sabia que ela não estava fazendo aquilo por prazer. Seria fácil convencê-la a concluir o que ela mesma iniciara, mas não a possuiria influenciado por uma mentira.

Sesshomaru beijou seu ombro e pescoço antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Parece que alguém não quer realmente fazer isso.

— Não, eu ainda…

Ele ergueu o rosto dela.

— Ainda o quê, Rin? Ainda quer arruinar sua reputa ção? Para quê? Para conseguir liberdade?

Ela não respondeu.

— Acha que sou idiota? Que estou tão ansioso por me deitar com uma mulher que não percebo quando estou sen do manipulado?

Rin não suportava sustentar aquele olhar, portanto fe chou os olhos.

— Eu pensei que…

— Pensou que eu a deixaria fugir caso se entregasse a mim?

Rin meneou a cabeça.

— Não. — Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios. — Tal vez.

— Não precisa se oferecer por algo que não acontecerá.

Quando ela se afastou, Sesshomaru ainda avisou:

— Não fugirá novamente.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso. Contudo, Falcon não parecia zangado com ela. Sua atitude gentil a confundia.

— Então o que faremos agora?

Sesshomaru indicou a porta.

— Edgar está de guarda. Minha saída despertaria co mentários.

Ele recolocou o vestido dela no lugar, tirou Rin do colo e foi para o canto do quarto.

— Não pode dormir no chão — ela disse.

— Não se preocupe, você estará segura.

O desejo ainda fluía na voz de Falcon, deixando-a mais rouca que o normal.

— Não temo por minha segurança.

Ele se acomodou no chão, de costas para a parede.

— Talvez devesse.

A luz das velas acentuava as marcas escuras ao redor dos olhos dele. Uma ponta de culpa a atormentava.

— Não ficará confortável assim.

— Passei a última semana sobre o lombo de um cavalo. O chão será mais do que confortável. Vá dormir, Rin, não se preocupe comigo.

Ela se deitou no catre.

— Não quer o cobertor?

— Não.

— Não há nada que…?

— Fique quieta e durma.

Sesshomaru acordou com o chamado de Edgar do outro lado da porta.

Contudo, não lembrava ter ido dormir ao lado de uma mulher. Estavam abraçados, as pernas entrelaçadas.

Sesshomaru não queria acordá-la, por isso ignorou Edgar. Depois de se acomodar melhor contra a parede, puxou a coberta até os ombros de Rin. .

Isso era agradável. Acariciava distraidamente os cabelos dela, imaginando que seria fácil se acostumar a acordar as sim todos os dias.

Quando percebeu que Rin estava acordando, Sesshomaru a apertou nos braços.

— Seu catre estava confortável _demais._

Rin bocejou.

— Foi a única maneira que encontrei para que parasse de falar enquanto dormia.

O estômago dele se contraiu.

— O que eu disse?

Rin meneou a cabeça.

— Nada realmente. Só palavras desconexas.

Ele não acreditava nisso, mas deixou o assunto de lado.

Rin se sentou, espreguiçando-se, e tocou os cabelos.

— Eu devo estar pavorosa.

Pavorosa? Na verdade, o sono deixara as feições dela mais suaves. Quando se alongava, o torso se erguia, fazen do com que Sesshomaru tivesse que desviar o olhar dos seios.

— Posso mandar que lhe preparem um banho.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

— Isso seria maravilhoso.

— Milorde. — Edgar chamou novamente. Ambos olharam para a porta.

— Como ele sabe que você está aqui? — Ela parecia preocupada.

— Estamos num lugar estranho, é bom que meu capitão saiba de meu paradeiro.

Ela se levantou furiosa.

— Pois explique ao seu capitão que nada do que ele deve estar pensando realmente aconteceu.

Sentindo-se faminto e cansado, Sesshomaru começava a per der a paciência.

— Ele comanda meus soldados, não minha vida. Edgar conhece o próprio lugar.

Rin lhe lançou um olhar irritado antes de abrir a porta para o capitão.

Edgar ficou um tanto embaraçado. Fez uma cortesia an tes de entrar e se aproximou de Sesshomaru.

— Bom dia para você também, Sir Edgar. — Rin disse para o vazio antes de fechar a porta.

Obedecendo a um gesto de Sesshomaru, Edgar se voltou.

— Perdão, Lady Gervaise. Como vai nesta bela manhã?

— Um pouco de comida, um banho e certa privacidade tornariam esta manhã quase perfeita.

Sesshomaru se levantou com um gemido.

— Será que Sir Hector preparou um quarto para mim?

— Sim, senhor. É o quarto ao lado. Suas roupas já foram levadas para lá e tomei a liberdade de lhe pedir um banho.

Sesshomaru recolheu o que podia de suas roupas e armadura e parou diante de Rin antes de sair.

— Ordenarei que lhe preparem um banho. Não saia des se quarto até eu voltar.

Rin não respondeu.

— Não tente nada. Farei o que for preciso para que seja entregue à sua família.

Edgar recolheu o resto das roupas de Sesshomaru e saiu. Rin se aproximou da janela.

— E eu farei o que for preciso para não chegar lá. — Ela o encarou novamente, erguendo o queixo. — Nada mudou, Falcon.

As palavras revelavam frieza e desafio. Sesshomaru praguejou e, antes que ela pudesse escapar, segu rou-a com força.

Jogando as roupas no chão, Sesshomaru murmurou:

— Muita coisa mudou, Rin.

Antes que o beijo acontecesse, Rin suspirou e cingiu seu pescoço.

— Mostre-me o que mudou, Falcon.

Sesshomaru ficou parado. A voz dela era sedutora demais para alguém que estava tão furiosa segundos antes. Ele meneou a cabeça e recolheu novamente as roupas.

— Isso não vai funcionar.

Antes de sair, ordenou novamente.

— Não saia desse quarto.

As imprecações o seguiram porta afora.

Sesshomaru olhou para os corpos. Mesmo livres de grande parte do sangue, a visão era repugnante.

A pareira de Browan era a única pessoa disponível para examinar os três mortos. Meneando a cabeça, ela chamou Sesshomaru e Hector.

Sesshomaru sabia o que ela queria mostrar, mas permaneceu quieto.

Não conhecia o povo de Browan. Não sabia como eles reagiriam se soubessem que os assassinos provavelmente tinham seguido Rin até ali.

A mulher apontou para os corpos estendidos sobre a mesa.

— O que lhe parece?

Sesshomaru se aproximou.

— Parece que foram feridos na garganta por algo pon tiagudo.

— E arredondado — acrescentou a mulher, colocou o dedo indicador no ferimento. — Talvez algum tipo de lança.

Sesshomaru franziu a testa. Mesmo que alguém habilidoso atirasse uma lança, a arma teria transpassado o pescoço dos homens.

— Percebo a vantagem dessa arma estranha, mas por que não usaram uma espada?

Hector deu de ombros.

A parteira parecia pensativa, então balançou a cabeça e fez o sinal da cruz.

— Não pode ser — ela murmurou, buscando apoio na mesa.

— Fale, mulher! — Sesshomaru exclamou.

— Ouvi histórias sobre um grupo renegado de druidas que só usava armas feitas de espinheiro para matar seus inimigos. — Ela olhou para os corpos. — Isso impediria que os homens pedissem ajuda antes de morrer e os faria sangrar bastante.

—Por que usar espinheiro?

Ele olhou para a parteira.

— Veja se acha farpas nos ferimentos.

Então se dirigiu a Sir Hector.

— Certifique-se de que a guarda seja redobrada. Deixe todos em alerta.

Quando ambos foram cuidar das ordens recebidas, Sesshomaru puxou Edgar de, lado.

— Precisamos partir o mais rápido possível. É a única maneira de afastar esses assassinos de Browan. Envie uma mensagem para o conde de Falcon pedindo mais soldados urgentemente.

— O que devo dizer, milorde?

Sesshomaru pensou por um momento. A última coisa que queria era que seu irmão aparecesse.

— Minta. Diga que alguns homens ficaram muito doen tes e que não posso adiar a viagem.

— Acha que ele acreditará?

Sesshomaru riu.

— Não, mas como ele se casou há pouco tempo, estará ocupado com outros assuntos para que perca muito tempo refletindo sobre meu pedido.

Edgar riu e saiu para cumprir as ordens. Sesshomaru olhou para as escadas.

O que faria com Rin? Ela tinha razão quanto aos guar das. Será que os temores dela quanto à família também ti nham fundamento? Seu peito se apertou com uma súbita vontade de protegê-la.

Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça. Uma coisa de cada vez.

Talvez um pouco de comida servisse para aplacar a ir ritação dela no momento. Pegando um jarro de água, um pedaço de pão e queijo, rumou para o quarto.

* * *

><p>Gente mil desculpas, eu to postando SUPER rápido, pensei que nem ia dar tempo de postar hoje, por isso não vai dar pra responder as reviews, mais amanha eu vou responder, então não deixem de mandar. BEIJAO<p> 


	8. Capítulo 6

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin acordou repentinamente. Dormira apoiada na toalha pendurada na borda da tina enquanto desfrutava do banho, cuja água já estava bem fria. Ela afastou a cortina que lhe dava certa privacidade e esticou o braço para pegar outra toalha.<p>

Alguém a colocou em sua mão.

Não imaginava que uma das criadas estivesse à espera, mas estava grata pela assistência.

— Obrigada.

Levantou-se e saiu da tina. O ar frio a fez estremecer.

Rin se enrolou na toalha imensa e macia e parou dian te do braseiro.

Usou a primeira toalha para secar os cabelos. Escutou o ruído do banquinho sendo arrastado até ela e sentou-se. Sem virar para ver quem a atendia, agradeceu novamente.

Depois de secar bem os cabelos, Rin pediu:

— Poderia fazer a gentileza de me trazer um pente?

Um pente começou a desembaraçar suavemente as pon tas de seus cabelos. Rin inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás.

— Sinto muito, sei o quanto estão embaraçados.

A criada cuidava pacientemente de seus cabelos, mecha por mecha.

Rin fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não imaginava o quanto sentia falta de uma aia. Quando o pente correu livre mente por sua cabeleira, percebeu que a criada começava a lhe fazer cachos.

— Não é necessário, farei uma trança.

Rin esticou a mão para impedir que a moça continuas se e então ficou paralisada.

Não era a mão de uma garota. O coração dela disparou. Rin respirou fundo antes de se virar para ver a "criada".

Sesshomaru sorriu. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele a puxou para seus braços. Quando Rin tentou protes tar, ele tirou partido disso para beijá-la.

A toalha caiu no chão.

A pele macia o atiçava. O perfume de rosas preenchia sua mente com uma paixão irreprimível.

Sesshomaru interrompeu o beijo e soltou Rin com relutân cia.

Ela pegou a toalha do chão. O rosto vermelho e os dedos trêmulos o preveniram do tamanho de sua fúria.

Depois de cobrir-se novamente, Rin ergueu a mão.

Sesshomaru a deteve facilmente.

— Já senti o peso de sua mão uma vez, não quero passar pela experiência novamente.

— Seu porco — ela sibilou. — Falcon, eu juro…

— Sesshomaru.

Rin franziu a testa, confusa.

— Meu nome é Sesshomaru. — Ele a puxou novamente, pren dendo o braço dela nas costas. — Diga meu nome. Sesshomaru.

Ela tentou se libertar. Mantendo-a presa com facilidade, ele repetiu:

— Sesshomaru. Diga meu nome.

O olhar dela parecia ser capaz de dilacerá-lo.

— Que diferença isso faz? Ele a beijou na testa.

— Como já saboreei seu beijo e senti seu desejo, acho que seria apropriado ser chamado pelo nome.

— Perdeu o juízo? Pensei que estivesse zangado por causa de minha tentativa de manipulação.

— Estou zangado; mas disposto a esquecer o que pode ria ter acontecido.

Sesshomaru percebeu que Rin retomava imediatamente o antigo plano.

Tentou não rir quando ela esboçou um sorriso extrema mente superficial e apoiou a mão em seu pescoço.

— Então não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto, Sesshomaru. Ouvir seu nome sussurrado por aqueles lábios era quase uma carícia.

Bem no fundo de sua mente, sabia que aquela submissão era uma mera manobra. Mas contra toda a lógica, o coração dele disparou dentro do peito quando a beijou mais uma vez. Seria muito fácil esquecer que ela só queria a própria liberdade.

Com um suspiro de rendição, Rin se pendurou nele. Precisava se lembrar que aquilo era apenas um jogo.

Os lábios dele exigiam que ela correspondesse com pai xão, fazendo com que culpa e vergonha se fundissem em seu coração. Ele não merecia ser usado assim. Sesshomaru que ria apenas obedecer ao rei e recuperar a honra que julgava perdida.

Incapaz de conter o grito que se avolumava em sua gar ganta, Rin interrompeu o beijo.

— Pare! Falcon, pare!

Ver aquele olhar repleto de contrariedade a deixou ainda mais envergonhada. Ofegante, Rin tocou seu rosto.

— Sesshomaru, sinto muito. Eu… — Não sabia o que dizer para aplacar a raiva dele.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sabia o que você queria e entrei em seu jogo.

Ela recuou, meneando a cabeça.

— Basta, Falcon. — Quando ele acariciou seus cabelos, Rin o fitou nos olhos. — Sesshomaru, não posso negar que o desejo, mas prometo que não tentarei nada disso outra vez.

Ele a puxou para perto, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Também não posso negar meu desejo por você, Rin.

As batidas ritmadas do coração de Falcon a fizeram re laxar.

— Eu tenho ordens para escoltá-la, mas não há nada que diga o que devo fazer depois.

O sorriso dele a deixou esperançosa.

— Então…

— Rin, não há como prever o futuro. Talvez você ve nha a gostar realmente de sua família e do homem que será seu marido.

Ela bufou, mas ele continuou:

— Cumprirei meu dever para com o rei, mas se você não desejar ficar com sua família, eu a levarei para onde quiser.

Ela estava surpresa.

— Faria isso por mim? Isso não lhe causará problemas no futuro?

— Um cavaleiro jamais deixaria uma dama num lugar onde não deseja ficar.

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

— Porque nunca menti para você. E nunca o farei. — Sesshomaru refletiu por um instante. — Contudo, deve fazer uma promessa.

Ela ficou alarmada.

— Promessa?

— Sim. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se a de safiasse a recusar. — Não tentará fugir novamente e dará uma chance à sua família antes de decidir o que fazer no futuro.

— Mas eles…

— Uma chance, Rin. É só isso o que peço. Não sabe quais foram as razões para nunca terem procurado por você antes.

Ela considerou a proposta, percebendo que teria uma chance de decidir seu próprio destino.

— Está bem, eu concordo.

— Ótimo — ele respondeu.

Para preencher o silêncio constrangedor, Rin disse:

— Acho que não tenho roupas limpas.

Ele apontou para o catre.

— Estão bem ali.

Rin foi até o catre, perguntando sobre o ombro:

— Vai me ajudar novamente?

O coração de Sesshomaru pulou no peito.

— Não. — Ele rumou para a porta. — Eu lhe encontrarei uma aia.

— Não pensei que fosse covarde, Falcon. Ele se voltou com uma reverência.

— _Milady, _admito minha covardia. Este pobre mortal prefere enfrentar uma espada, mesmo desarmado, a vis lumbrar novamente a pele perfeita de seu corpo adorável. Uma visão que muito me atormentaria.

— Ora, ora. Você é talentoso com as palavras, não é mesmo? — Rin se virou para ele e começou a desenrolar a toalha.

— Eu tento — ele disse, saindo apressadamente do quarto.

Rin ainda estava rindo quando a porta foi reaberta. Sesshomaru trazia Kaede a seu lado. Rin parou de rir imediatamente.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Ela? Minha aia?

Sesshomaru deu de ombros.

— É a melhor opção no momento.

Kaede olhou de um para outro, então apontou para Sesshomaru.

— Então decidiu se comprometer com este aqui?

Rin conhecia a ousadia da mulher, por isso decidiu colocá-la no devido lugar desde o princípio. Endireitou os ombros e encarou a antiga cozinheira com um olhar que afugentava muitos homens.

— Isso não lhe diz respeito.

Kaede meneou a cabeça, nem um pouco perturbada.

— Eu sei, mas é sempre divertido perguntar.

Falcon gargalhou.

Quando Rin lhe dirigiu o mesmo olhar, ele se despe diu.

— Tenho certeza de que estará em boas mãos.

Kaede riu.

— Esse olhar só funciona com homens, _milady. _— Ela começou a recolher as roupas que Rin espalhara pelo catre. — Precisa de uma cama.

Rin revirou os olhos.

— Já sei. Ao invés de perder tempo dizendo o que eu devo fazer, por que não age feito uma aia?

Kaede largou as roupas e lhe apontou um dedo.

— Você pode ter atacado um escudeiro para fugir, mas não pense que fará o mesmo comigo.

— Acha que poderia me deter? — Não que isso impor tasse, já que fizera uma promessa a Falcon. — Você é mi nha aia, não minha carcereira.

— Talvez devesse reconsiderar esse fato. Rin estreitou os olhos.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Significa, _milady, _que sei que está sendo escoltada para ser entregue à sua família. E farei o possível para obedecer ao meu novo senhor. — Ela sorriu maliciosamente. — Acho que ele não quer que sua reputação seja… _com prometida._

A risada da mulher feria os ouvidos de Rin, que trin cou os dentes para conter a irritação.

— Quer parar de usar essa palavra?

— Eu só queria usar um termo que entendesse. Uma jo vem dama não deve ser submetida a indelicadezas.

Rin cerrou os punhos, olhou para o teto e praguejou. Seria inútil discutir.

Uma vez vestida, alimentada e sozinha, Rin olhou pela janela.

As coisas não estavam acontecendo como tinha planeja do. Bastava pensar em Sesshomaru para sentir reações estranhas em seu corpo.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Precisava evitar maiores contatos com aquele homem.

Mas o que deveria fazer?

A porta foi aberta outra vez. Como o guarda que Sesshomaru deixara de prontidão não tinha anunciado ninguém, imagi nou que fosse Kaede novamente. Rin não saiu da janela até uma mão agarrar seu ombro com força.

Ela deu uma cotovela na pessoa e se virou para ver quem era.

Ficou assustada quando viu um homem vestindo um capuz negro que escondia seu rosto. Ele esfregava o local onde fora atingido.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de ódio. Um ódio tão profundo que ameaçava congelar sua alma.

— Quem é você? Como passou pelos guardas?

Ele não respondeu, apenas tentou agarrá-la novamente. Rin se esquivou e correu para a porta, mas foi atirada contra o catre. Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, o ho mem a segurou.

— Onde está?

— Onde está o quê?

— O dragão de ametista. — Ele apertava seu ombro com tanta força que certamente deixaria marcas. — Onde está? — A voz era quase um rosnado.

Rin levou a mão ao pescoço. O pendente havia sumi do!

O homem avançou sobre ela. Rin tentou gritar, mas ele a calou com a mão.

— O guarda de seu quarto morreu bem rápido. — Ele puxava algo da túnica. —A escolha é sua.

Rin engoliuem seco. Aarma parecia uma pequena foice de madeira, não muito curvada, mas de ponta bem afiada. Aquela arma provavelmente matara os mensageiros em Gervaise e os guardas em Browan. . — Onde está o dragão?

Ele baixou a foice até alcançar a gola de seu vestido. Com um rápido movimento, rasgou o tecido.

— Por que não está usando o presente de sua mãe? Rin ficou surpresa. Como ele sabia disso?

Ele brincou com a arma, esfregando-a de um lado a ou tro sobre a pele exposta antes de levá-la ao rosto de Rin.

— Eles ficarão desapontados. O dragão ganha mais po der quando fica aninhado entre seus seios. — Ele enfatizou as palavras arrastando a foice até o vale entre os seios.

Rin conteve um soluço de medo. Seu corpo tremia. Tentou se livrar dele, mas espernear não adiantava. O ho mem era pesado demais e o vestido atrapalhava seus mo vimentos.

Céus! Ela não queria morrer. Uma lágrima correu por sua face. Rin fechou os olhos com força, na esperança de que outras não caíssem.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo, como se estivesse disposto a quebrar, sua mandíbula.

— Onde está o dragão? Não tenho o dia todo.

— Eu não sei.

Ele cortou seu ombro com a ponta da foice. Rin gritou de dor. O sangue escorria por seu braço.

— Faremos da maneira mais difícil, já que insiste.

Ele cobriu a boca e o nariz de Rin com a mão, impe dindo-a de respirar. Olhando-a nos olhos, começou a mur murar palavras ininteligíveis.

— _Rin! Fuja agora!_

Rin ouviu a ordem da mulher, mas não tinha forças para obedecer.

— _Pelo amor de Deus, minha princesa, fuja!_

Outra voz se juntou à primeira. Soava estranhamente semelhante à de seu pai. Satã certamente invadira aquele quarto.

— _Agora!_

Instigada pelas ordens, Rin empurrou seu atacante e engatinhou às cegas até a porta. Gritava aterrorizada com o homem e as vozes.

O homem lançou-se sobre Rin com a arma erguida. Os olhos prometiam um fim trágico para sua vida.

Rin levou as mãos ao rosto e gritou novamente.

Aporta se escancarou e Sesshomaru lançou a espada contra o peito do homem encapuzado.

Edgar, Hector e mais dois guardas entraram correndo no quarto, empunhando armas.

Sesshomaru ergueu Rin nos braços e ordenou:

— Quero a parteira e Kaede no meu quarto imediata mente.

Sir Hector olhou para o homem morto no chão.

— Mas, milorde…

— Ele não vai a lugar algum. Vigie o quarto até minha volta — ele berrou.

Rin estava agarrada a ele, aos soluços. Sesshomaru a car regou para o quarto e, mantendo-a no colo, sentou-se na cama.

Afastou os cabelos de Rin do rosto e então notou o sangue em seu braço. O coração dele ficou aos saltos.

— Jesus, o que ele fez? — Raiva e medo se misturavam. — Rin, preciso ver seus ferimentos.

Ela enterrou ainda mais o rosto no peito dele. Sesshomaru suspirou e a abraçou gentilmente.

— É minha culpa. Nunca devia ter confiado sua segurança a ninguém.

A preocupação transparecia em sua voz. Ela respirou fundo e finalmente perguntou:

— Espíritos são bons ou maus?

—Espíritos? Mas que bobagem era essa? — Acalme-se, ele não era um espírito.

— Eu sei. Mas eu ouvi meu pai dizendo para que eu fugisse. — Ela franziu a testa. — E uma mulher também.

— Rin, ele a feriu na cabeça?

— Não. — Ela mordeu o lábio, franzindo a testa novamente. — Eu sei que era meu pai.

Sesshomaru decidiu não discutir.

— Talvez tenha sido um truque de sua mente para que você agisse.

Enquanto ela refletia sobre o assunto, Sesshomaru aproveitou para examiná-la. O corte no ombro não era profundo, mas marcas de dedos já começavam a se formar ao redor.

Rin estremeceu.

— Era uma pequena foice. — Ela olhou o próprio ombro antes de fitar Sesshomaru. — Provavelmente foi a arma usada para matar os outros.

Sesshomaru respirou fundo.

— O que ele queria com você?

— Meu pendente. Ele sabia que era presente de minha mãe. — Ela parecia confusa.

Sesshomaru queria fazer Rin esquecer de todo o horror que sofrera, mas sabia que só o tempo poderia fazer isso.

— Há mais deles. Querem o pendente, mas não sei por quê.

Sesshomaru olhou para o vestido rasgado.

— Ele o levou?

Rin levou a mão ao peito.

— Não. Eu o perdi.

— Você estava com ele pela manhã, não? Ela assentiu.

— É provável que a corrente tenha se partido enquanto estava no banho. Deve estar na tina ou no chão do quarto.

— Estava numa fita, era nova. E eu havia dado um nó.

— Rin…

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

Ele a beijou na testa antes de sentá-la na cama.

— Kaede e a parteira cuidarão de seu corte.

Quando Sesshomaru se levantou, ela o segurou pela mão.

— Vai me deixar?

O medo ainda brilhava nos olhos de Rin. Desejava tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la de qualquer mal enquanto vivesse.

Levou as mãos dela aos lábios.

— Estarei no quarto ao lado. As portas ficarão abertas. Basta gritar que estarei aqui em um segundo. — Com relu tância, ele a deixou.

— _Por que ele ainda não voltou? _— _Ele sabia a razão. O homem enviado a Browan certamente fora capturado _— _ou morto._

_Só seu informante poderia lhe fornecer os detalhes. O homem socou uma árvore e praguejou._

— _Terei que cuidar de tudo eu mesmo._

_Então encarou cada um de seus homens com fúria._

— _Juntem suas coisas. Logo estarão à nossa procura. Então se virou para a fortaleza._

_—Até breve, princesa. Falcon trará você e o dragão até mim. Logo terei uma das chaves. O riso maligno ecoou na floresta._

* * *

><p>Seguinte eu não postei ontem por causa da quantidade de reviews, mais fazer o que né.. E gente minha fic Risco da Paixão, vai passar pra rate M, amanhã ok? Então e amanha infelizmente volta as aulas, entao nao vou poder postar todoss os dias, pq tem dias que passo o dia todo na escola, mais postarei sempre ok? E continuem mandando reviews.<p>

**Relena-chan - **Leitora fiel kkkkkkkkk ta gostando? A rin ta fazendo propostas bem sedutoras pro sesshy, mt fofo quando ele disse que nao tinha tanta experiencia assim né, voce vai vendo que vai crescendo o amor aos poucos entre os dois, é muito lindo.

**Bulma- **Bem vinda a história, é bem legal ela mesmo..

**H. Quinzel - **Oi bem, então o que ta achando da história?


	9. Capítulo 7, 8

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru observava o homem morto. Os guardas de Browan haviam removido o capuz que escondia seu rosto ao examinarem o corpo.<p>

As feições do homem o surpreenderam momentanea mente. O homem se parecia com Rin. Os mesmos cabe los negros, o mesmo nariz, a mesma boca.

Quando Edgar se aproximou silenciosamente, Sesshomaru perguntou:

— Não notou nada de estranho nesse homem? Edgar olhou para o homem no chão.

— A dama tem um irmão?

— Não que eu saiba. O rei Bankotsu disse que era filha única.

— Um bastardo, talvez?

— É uma possibilidade. Mas por que tentaria matar Rin? — Sesshomaru foi até a tina. — Ele queria o pendente. Mas se era apenas isso, não haveria razão para matá-la.

Ele colocou a mão na água fria e encontrou a jóia perdida, ainda presa à fita.

Quando o capitão se aproximou, Sesshomaru lhe entregou o pendente.

— Não vejo nada de especial nessa peça. E você?

Edgar ergueu o pendente contra a luz para melhor exa miná-lo e meneou a cabeça. Sesshomaru caminhou até o corpo.

— Este homem confirmou que há outros. Talvez estejam escondidos em algum lugar dentro da fortaleza.

— Não! — Hector empalideceu visivelmente. — Já vas culhamos tudo. Onde poderiam estar escondidos? Sesshomaru cutucou o corpo com o pé.

— Não sei, mas é óbvio que um deles conseguiu escapar das buscas de ontem à noite.

— Ou alguém o manteve escondido — Edgar sugeriu. O rosto de Sir Hector ficou vermelho de ultraje.

— Ninguém em Browan ousaria isso. — Dirigiu um olhar especulativo a Edgar. — Talvez um de seus homens tenha se descuidado nas buscas.

Edgar jogou o pendente para Sesshomaru antes de encarar o outro homem.

— Os guardas de Falcon jamais são descuidados.

— E o que me diz do rapazinho que deixou a dama fu gir? — Sir Hector deu um bufo sarcástico. — Aquilo não foi descuido?

Antes que Hector pudesse continuar, Sesshomaru o ergueu do chão pela túnica. Empurrou o homem contra a parede e o manteve suspenso.

— Você era o responsável por esta fortaleza, mas tam bém se descuidou gravemente de seus deveres. Se eu tives se cravado sua cabeça em uma estaca, ninguém me recrimi naria. — Ele o largou no chão.

Sesshomaru saiu do quarto, acompanhado por Edgar.

Já fora da fortaleza, Sesshomaru avaliou rapidamente a segu rança do lugar. Como sempre, o pátio interno fervilhava de pessoas cuidando de seus afazeres.

Ele observou as muralhas antes de perguntar:

— Mandou a mensagem para Inuyasha?

— Sim, os soldados devem chegar em um dia ou dois.

— Quando chegarem, coloque-os nas muralhas. Os ho mens daqui não seriam suficientes nem para deter um pe queno exército.

A entrada de uma carroça chamou a atenção de Sesshomaru. Os guardas de Browan apenas acenaram quando o condutor ultrapassou os portões.

Sesshomaru se dirigiu à carroça, gritando para que o condutor parasse.

Quando a carroça carregando oito barris de madeira pa rou, o condutor voltou os olhos vermelhos para Sesshomaru.

— Algum problema, senhor?

— Isso depende. O que está levando?

— Apenas vinho, milorde — o homem gaguejou. Edgar sacou a espada.

— Vinho? Temos vinho armazenado para uma vida in teira aqui.

O homem riu nervosamente.

— Sir Hector gosta muito da bebida.

Sesshomaru se sentou ao lado do condutor. Colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros do homem e sugeriu:

— Já que temos vinho sobrando, por que não abrimos alguns desses barris para examinar o produto?

— Desculpe, milorde, mas não bebo.

Sesshomaru apertou o ombro do homem com mais força.

— Não? — O cheiro de vinho chegou às suas narinas. — Então usa o vinho para tomar banho?

— Milorde, eu…

Sesshomaru ouviu o barulho da flecha pouco antes que esta se fincasse entre os olhos do condutor.

Ele largou o homem, pulou da carroça e parou ao lado de Edgar com a espada erguida.

O chamado do capitão quebrou o silêncio que agora rei nava no pátio.

Dez soldados de Falcon surgiram correndo de todas as direções e rodearam a carroça com as espadas em punho.

Toda a atividade no pátio havia cessado, apenas uma pessoa ou outra espreitava pelas janelas.

Sesshomaru olhou novamente para o condutor morto. Seu co ração disparou. Pelo ângulo da flecha, só poderia deduzir uma coisa.

— A flecha veio da fortaleza. Edgar concordou.

— Preciso ver Lady Rin. Quero um guarda de pronti dão em cada entrada do pátio e da fortaleza.

Os homens se dispersaram para cumprir suas ordens.

— Edgar, livre-se dessa carroça e coloque o vinho em um lugar seguro para que seja examinado depois. E fique de olhoem Hector. Nãoconfio nele.

Edgar se postou diante de Sesshomaru, empertigando o corpo.

— Milorde, não posso deixá-lo desprotegido. Sesshomaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não pode ou não quer? — Ele empurrou Edgar para o lado e rumou para a fortaleza.

— Milorde. — Edgar quase implorava. — Por favor, o conde Inuyasha me esquartejaria vivo, ou pior, se algo lhe acontecesse.

— Não sou um bebê, não preciso de uma ama. Mas se deseja tanto assumir esse cargo, tenho certeza de que minha irmã apreciará seus serviços.

— Perdoe-me, milorde.

Sesshomaru olhou para o céu.

— Senhor, dê-me paciência! Desculpas aceitas. Agora faça o que eu ordenei.

Edgar não parecia muito satisfeito, mas o atendeu.

Rin estava na janela do quarto de Sesshomaru, observando ele e o capitão lidarem com o condutor da carroça, quando ouviu uma flecha sendo disparada acima dela.

Incapaz de sustentar-se nas pernas, Rin escorregou até o chão. O que faria se Falcon estivesse morto?

O ruído de uma porta sendo fechada afastou seu torpor. Com Falcon fora do caminho, viriam à procura dela nova mente? Ela não tinha forças para um novo ataque no mes mo dia.

Procurou freneticamente por um lugar onde pudesse se esconder. Mesmo uma fortaleza tão pobre quanto Browan teria um esconderijo nos aposentos principais.

Tateando a parede dos fundos, esta se moveu ligeiramen te. Rin atravessou o painel com dificuldade e o empurrou de volta ao lugar.

Ouvindo passos descendo as escadas, suspirou aliviada quando a parede se fechou sem ruído. Segura na escuridão da câmara secreta, Rin se encolheu no chão.

A porta do quarto se abriu e duas pessoas começaram a vasculhar o cômodo, passando por seu esconderijo várias vezes.

Dois homens se falavam em uma língua estranha. As únicas palavras que conseguiu entender soavam como _ai-mitis dragan._

Estariam procurando pelo dragão de ametista? O que ha via de tão importante naquela jóia?

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, os homens deixaram o quarto. Sem saber se voltariam ou não, Rin permaneceu onde estava.

Momentos depois, a porta do quarto foi aberta novamen te. Ela conteve o fôlego ao ouvir o som de uma espada sen do retirada da bainha.

Então a pessoa parou em frente à câmara.

Ela ficou pasma quando o painel deslizou para o lado. Rin sabia que não seria capaz de se defender. Ainda sentia dores por causa da luta com o homem encapuzado e por ter ficado tanto tempo encolhida naquele quartinho frio e úmido. Não sabia nem se conseguiria se levantar. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, fechou os olhos e rezou para que seu fim fosse rápido.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Rin olhou por entre os dedos.

Um par de olhos incrivelmente verdes a fitava.

— Pensei que estivesse morta — Sesshomaru disse.

Rin respirou fundo antes de admitir:

— Pensei o mesmo de você.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? Ela estendeu uma das mãos.

— Não sei ao certo.

Quando ela se encolheu de dor ao tentar se levantar, Sesshomaru a ergueu nos braços.

Sesshomaru se sentou em uma cadeira de espaldar alto e a acomodou em seu colo. Rin não resistiu muito e logo apoiou o rosto em seu peito, suspirando.

— Pensei que a flecha o tivesse atingido. — A voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Não, era destinada ao condutor da carroça.

— Ela foi disparada acima deste quarto. Eu ouvi quan do os homens desceram as escadas. Foi quando eu me escondi.

— Eles entraram aqui? Ela assentiu.

— Sim, acho que procuravam pelo dragão de ametista. Sesshomaru vasculhou a túnica.

— Veja, encontrei seu pendente.

Rin o segurou pela fita e ergueu a jóia no ar. A pedra brilhava na luz.

— Não é bonito?

— Não é exatamente o termo que eu usaria.

— Por que não?

Ele se sentiu um pouco embaraçado pelo o que iria ad mitir.

— Juro que esta coisa está amaldiçoada.

Sesshomaru sentiu cada músculo do corpo de Rin se retesar.

— Você também sente?

— Sinto o quê?

Ela o fez segurar a ametista. —Não sente o calor?

Mesmo que quisesse mentir, não poderia. Sentia o calor da pedra em sua mão.

— Sim. Rin sorriu.

— Que bom! Pensei que era só minha imaginação.

— Pois eu preferia que fosse. Ficarei com a jóia por en quanto.

Dizendo isso, passou a fita pela cabeça e escondeu o pendente dentro da túnica.

— De novo não!

Rin estava na estreita janela do quarto de Sesshomaru — que agora lhe pertencia.

Dois dias atrás um arqueiro quase atacara Sesshomaru, agora outro pretendia terminar o feito?

Não se ela pudesse evitar!

Com um guarda a segui-la, ela cruzou a fortaleza e al cançou o caminho para a muralha.

Rin andava lentamente pelo passadiço, aproximan do-se do homem vestido de preto que levava um arco ao ombro.

Sesshomaru já tinha visto o visitante. Se Sir Miroku achava que o pegaria desprevenido, ficaria bem desapontado.

Quando Edgar e David saíram do estábulo, Sesshomaru ace nou para o capitão.

Dispensando o garoto, Edgar se aproximou.

— Notícias de Falcon, milorde?

— Parece que sim. — Sesshomaru indicou a escada que Sir Miroku acabara de escalar. — O capitão de meu irmão veio nos fazer uma visita.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— É o que pretendo descobrir.

Sesshomaru viu Rin na muralha e então olhou novamente para Miroku. O capitão de Falcon estava abaixado atrás de alguns tonéis e puxava uma flecha de sua aljava.

Praguejando, Sesshomaru correu na direção de Rin. Ela não sabia que Miroku não pretendia lhe ferir. E Miroku tam pouco sabia o que havia acontecido dias antes.

Rin viu que ele se aproximava e gritou:

— Falcon! É um dos assassinos. Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Miroku baixou o arco, ficando parado no mesmo lugar, e foi agarrado pelos guardas de Browan. Edgar tentava não rir da confusão. Os homens de Sesshomaru surgiram no pátio, ficando espantados com a cena.

Servos e aldeões de Browan começaram a aparecer exi gindo vingança, carregando qualquer ferramenta que pu desse causar ferimentos.

Sir Hector, aos pés da escada, ordenava que jogassem o homem no calabouço.

Sesshomaru abriu caminho entre a multidão, arrastando Ed gar consigo.

— Parem! — A gritaria se reduziu a uns poucos murmú rios. — Ande, Edgar, desça o homem de lá.

Então Sesshomaru subiu na ponta da escada e olhou para a multidão ali reunida.

— Este homem não é um assassino.

Rin gritou:

— Ele…

— Basta! — O berro de Sesshomaru a emudeceu imediata mente. — Este é o capitão da guarda do conde de Falcon.

Imediatamente todos recuaram. Ouvindo os sussurros de "demônio", Sesshomaru achou graça da fama que o irmão con quistara e não se importou com o fato.

Mas não foi fácil ignorar o praguejar de Rin, que ago ra marchava de volta para a fortaleza.

A multidão se dispersou e os guardas voltaram a seus postos sem esperar por qualquer ordem.

Miroku chegou ao chão e lhe entregou uma carta do irmão.

Inuyasha devia estar mesmo ocupado com a nova esposa para ter dispensado um destacamento de vinte homens e enviado armas e suprimentos suficientes para um mês.

Guardou a carta e observou Miroku. Por mais que os anos passassem, o capitão continuava com aquela aparên cia vil. Encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu papel como bra ço direito do demônio.

— É bom vê-lo novamente, Sir Miroku. O que faz aqui?

— Eu já estava cansado de fazer companhia aos pombinhos. — Ele estudou Browan Keep, obviamente notando tudo o que havia de errado. — Não me diga que isso lhe pertence.

Sesshomaru lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e sorriu.

— Não até eu entregar a dama à família.

— Talvez devesse desistir. Isso lhe custará uma fortuna.

— Eu sei, por isso Edgar e eu apreciaríamos qualquer conselho que possa nos oferecer. Quero começar a fortificação o mais rápido possível.

— Um incêndio seria um bom começo. — Ele olhou Sesshomaru de soslaio. — E alguns guardas que conheçam suas devidas obrigações.

Edgar se adiantou.

— Os guardas no portão são de Falcon. Sabiam que es távamos esperando reforços do conde.

— Não estou vestido como um dos homens do conde. Edgar estava visivelmente indignado. Não era uma boa idéia juntar dois capitães. Sesshomaru interveio.

— Sir Miroku, você seria reconhecido de longe mesmo disfarçado de mulher.

Miroku pareceu aceitar a observação.

— Quando pretende partir?

— Se nós três conseguirmos providenciar tudo, hoje à noite.

— Juntos somos 36 homens. Browan tem 15 bem saudá veis. Dez deles são muito bons, mas ainda preciso avaliar os outros cinco.

— Eles costumam andar sempre juntos? — Quando Ed gar assentiu, os olhos de Miroku brilharam de suspeita. — Separe-os. Dois ficam em Browan, três seguem conos co. Será mais fácil verificar a lealdade deles assim.

Sesshomaru podia imaginar que tipo de artimanhas Miroku usaria para testar aqueles homens. O capitão de Inuyasha era astucioso e não havia nada que não fosse capaz de fazer.

Sesshomaru olhou para a fortaleza.

— Vocês decidem quem vai e quem fica. Edgar perma necerá aqui. — Quando o capitão se sobressaltou, Sesshomaru acrescentou. — As pessoas em Browan precisam se acos tumar a seguir suas ordens. Será mais fácil ganhar controle se eu não estiver presente.

— E Hector?

— Ele não me serve para nada. Mas continue a vigiá-lo. Talvez você encontre alguma utilidade para ele.

— Se Sir Edgar permanecerá aqui, é melhor que mais soldados de Falcon fiquem. Esse Sir Hector é perigoso?

Edgar encarou Miroku.

— Posso cuidar dele. Porém, se algo acontecer a Lorde Sesshomaru, arrancarei sua cabeça.

Miroku riu de escárnio.

— Se algo acontecer ao seu senhor, o meu arrancará mi nha cabeça antes que você tenha a chance.

— Pois ele terá que me enfrentar primeiro.

— Isso não será um problema para o conde.

— Bom Deus, estou cercado por amas-secas de barbas.

— Sesshomaru revirou os olhos. — Cuidem dos detalhes e preparem tudo. Verificarei os planos mais tarde.

— Sim, senhor. — Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. E voltaram a se provocar.

Sesshomaru parou na entrada do quarto. Rin se ergueu, fazendo uma mesura.

— Lorde Falcon. — O veneno em sua voz era óbvio.

— Você nos honra com sua visita.

Kaede, que fazia companhia a Rin, simplesmente vi rou o rosto.

Sesshomaru entrou no quarto e levou a mão de Rin ao peito.

— Milorde! — Kaede se levantou.

Ele ignorou a mulher. Baixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

— Peço desculpas por ter gritado com você.

As emoções se misturavam no rosto de Rin. A raiva se reverteuem espanto. Elasorriu, mas estreitou os olhos ao dizer:

— Acha que poderá me desarmar com esse falso pedido de desculpas?

Sesshomaru contraiu os lábios. Como ela era rápida!

— Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo? — Ele lhe roubou um beijo.

Ela ainda estava zangada, mas tentava esconder o riso. Seria isso um bom sinal?

Rin se afastou dele e colocou-se atrás de Kaede.

—Acha realmente necessário me humilhar na frente de todos?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

_— _Não percebi o que fazia no momento. Só queria impedir que você fosse morta.

Rin cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça.

— E como uma coisa dessas poderia ter acontecido?

— Você estava prestes a atacar o capitão do conde de Falcon. Tenho certeza de que Miroku revidaria o ataque.

— Ele mataria uma mulher?

— Rin, ele é um homem treinado para lutar. Ele mata primeiro e faz perguntas depois.

Ela virou a cabeça.

— Seus homens recebem um treinamento bem estra nho.

Sesshomaru dispensou Kaede. Mesmo contra a vontade de Rin, a criada saiu e fechou a porta.

Rin deu as costas para Sesshomaru e foi para a janela. Lu tava consigo mesma. Deveria forçar uma discussão? Ou deveria deixar isso para outro dia?

— Não quero discutir com você.

— Então aceite minhas desculpas. Sou sincero ao dizer que não pretendia magoá-la.

Desta vez, o olhar dele não demonstrava sarcasmo, ape nas desejo. Isso a reconfortava, afastando qualquer ressen timento.

— Aceito suas desculpas. Lamento ter sido tão afoita, mas pensei que o homem iria matá-lo.

Ele sorriu suavemente.

— Imaginei que fosse isso. Edgar explicará a Miroku o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

— Mas o que ele pretendia com aquilo?

— Só queria me pegar de surpresa. É a maneira dele de cumprimentar.

— Um "bom-dia" não seria suficiente?

— Você não conhece Miroku. — Sesshomaru a abraçou com força. — Mas no momento há coisas mais interessantes a fazer que falar sobre ele.

— Como o quê? — Ela ergueu o rosto e recebeu um beijo.

Um beijo que deixava suas pernas fracas e fazia seu san gue correr mais rápido.

Ele acariciava suas costas com uma das mãos, e usava eoutra para afagar a lateral de seu seio. Rin se pressionou contra ele, ansiando por mais do que beijos e carícias.

A porta do quarto se abriu.

— Basta! — Kaede cruzou o quarto, um tanto relutante em interromper a cena.

Sesshomaru beijou Rin na testa e se afastou.

— Eu vim para… avisar que partiremos esta noite.

— Esta noite? — Ambas o encararam.

— Sim, não quero perder mais tempo. A escuridão da noite pode nos oferecer certa proteção.

Rin imaginou que ele provavelmente tinha razão.

— Cuidarei dos últimos detalhes. Desculpe a pressa, mas precisamos estar prontos ao anoitecer.

Kaede rumou para a porta.

— Vou guardar os pertences da dama. Comportem-se enquanto eu estiver fora. — Ela deixou a porta aberta ao sair.

Sesshomaru tomou a mão de Rin.

— Talvez esta seja a última vez em que ficaremos sozinhos. Só quero que saiba que farei tudo para protegê-la durante a viagem e depois.

Ela tocou o peito de Sesshomaru, sentindo as batidas fortes de seu coração.

— Está preso a esta promessa, Falcon.

* * *

><p>Então gente como eu disse na outra fic, meu horário anda muito corrido por causa da escola. E to chateada porque muitos leitores dessa história pararam de mandar reviews. Enfim.. postei dois caps hoje. Beijos<p> 


	10. Capítulo 9, 10

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>—Lorde Falcon!<p>

Ao chamado de Miroku, Sesshomaru refreou o cavalo e se virou na sela. Se Miroku achava necessário chamá-lo, algo devia estar errado.

Era a primeira vez que Miroku fazia contato pessoal mente naqueles dois dias de viagem.

Sesshomaru e mais seis homens cavalgavam com Rin, se guidos de perto pelas carroças. Miroku e mais outros dez formavam um perímetro circular ao redor deles.

Entre os dois grupos, quatro homens levavam relatórios de um lado a outro. Estavam guardados por todos os lados e em constante comunicação,

Sesshomaru se afastou do grupo para falar com Miroku, pa rando ao longo da estrada que cortava a floresta.

— Milórde, estão faltando dois.

— O que quer dizer com _faltando!_

— Desapareceram. Homens e cavalos. Quando os rela tórios começaram a demorar demais, eu mesmo fiz uma ronda e não os encontrei.

Como isso poderia ter acontecido?

— Você fez rodízios ao passá-los em revista? — Ele sabia que o irmão usava esse método quando estava entre pessoas que não confiava. Miroku faria o mesmo. Sempre que a tropa era chamada em revista, cada homem deveria enviar uma resposta específica através do mensageiro.

— Sim.

Sesshomaru começou a sentir uma agitação no estômago.

— Sabe quem é o espião? Miroku assentiu.

Sesshomaru praguejou, mas isso pouco serviu para aliviar o peso em seu peito. Os quatro mensageiros eram homens seus, não pertenciam a Browan.

— Traga-o aqui. Quero ouvir uma explicação antes que ele receba a punição que merece.

Miroku se aproximou e o tocou no ombro.

— Se serve de consolo, eu também desconfiava dos ho mens de Browan.

Eles estavam em uma região que Sesshomaru desconhecia. A fortaleza mais próxima poderia estar a quilômetros de distância.

A floresta servia para que viajassem despercebidos, mas impediria que os homens lutassem em sua melhor forma caso fossem atacados.

— Vamos parar na primeira clareira e aguardar pelo que vai acontecer.

Quando Miroku se afastou, Sesshomaru transmitiu a mesma mensagem aos homens.

Voltou a cavalgar ao lado de Rin, corroído pela culpa, pois jurara protegê-la e agora a colocava em perigo porque um de seus próprios homens se tornara um traidor.

— Sesshomaru. Algo está errado, não é?

Ele queria poder inventar uma mentira qualquer.

— Sim, mas não posso falar nada.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não _pode _ou não _quer?_

Sesshomaru olhou para trás. Os homens demonstravam sinais de cansaço e preocupação. A presença de Miroku os alertara para algum tipo de perigo. E sua ordem para pararem na próxima clareira só servira para deixá-los ainda mais vigilantes.

Então falou para que todos escutassem.

— Dois homens desapareceram. Há um traidor entre nós.

Os homens atrás dele ficaram atônitos. Rin retraiu-se.

Porém, foram as apostas que irritaram Sesshomaru. Os solda dos tentavam adivinhar se o traidor era um Browan ou um Falcon. Cada vez mais alvoroçados, os dois grupos come çaram a trocar ofensas.

Rin devia ter pressentido a irritação de Sesshomaru, pois tocou seu braço e alertou aos que vinham mais atrás:

— Não é sensato aborrecer seu senhor.

A discussão terminou. Um ou dois pediram desculpas.

Sesshomaru duvidava que fossem sinceras, mas isso não tinha importância. A questão agora era zelar pela segurança de Rin.

Vendo uma clareira mais à frente, sabia que poderia cumprir sua missão.

Depois de desmontar, Sesshomaru ordenou que uma tenda fosse erguida para Rin e Kaede. Ao menos teriam um pouco mais de segurança que ao ar livre.

Ele guiou Rin até um tronco na clareira para que se sentasse.

— Acha que eles nos atacarão?

O receio na voz dela traía o semblante calmo.

Sesshomaru olhou para o céu, depois para a floresta ao redor.

— Se quisessem nos pegar de surpresa, já o teriam feito. Ele acenou para Miroku, que chegava ao acampamento.

— Só tenho certeza de que não desistirão do pendente. — Ele acariciou o rosto de Rin, que segurou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe a palma.

As batidas do coração de Sesshomaru dispararam, a floresta agora parecia abafada. Como se estivesse num sonho, ou viu a aproximação de alguém.

Miroku bufou de desgosto e murmurou:

— Você também?

Sesshomaru se virou para Miroku com um ar de profunda inocência. '

— Será que todos os Falcons contraíram a mesma doença?

— Talvez você tenha sido o transmissor. Afinal, você se casou bem jovem.

Miroku revirou os olhos.

— Não tão jovem. Mas eu e minha esposa nunca fica mos por aí arruinando feito passarinhos.

O rosto de Rin ficou levemente corado. Para diminuir o embaraço dela, Sesshomaru dispensou Miroku.

Surpreendentemente, o capitão não fez comentários. Apenas bufou novamente e saiu para cuidar das carroças.

Sesshomaru acompanhou Rin até a tenda que seus homens haviam erguido.

— Vocês ficarão protegidas por guardas o tempo todo. Mas não é seguro sair da tenda desacompanhada.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram.

— Acha que eles estão por perto? -— Ela levou as mãos ao peito dele. — Não seria melhor entregar o pendente para que fossem logo embora?

Ele queria tomá-la nos braços e afugentar todas as suas preocupações, mas não podia. Todos ali sabiam que ela estava para ser entregue à família e ao futuro marido. Não queria mexericos por causa de sua imprudência,

— Duvido que nos ataquem antes do anoitecer. Contu do, acho que não teremos problemas. Os guardas de Browan disseram que foram atacados por oito homens. Um foi morto em seu quarto. Mesmo que houvesse mais deles seria impossível terem ficado escondidos por tanto tempo. Teríamos encontrado evidências de sua passagem. Ela observou o acampamento.

— Então temos homens suficientes para derrotá-los?

— Estou certo disso.

— Fora nos atacar, o que mais poderiam fazer? Sesshomaru não queria alarmá-la, mas era melhor que a dei xasse preparada.

— Eles só querem você e o pendente. Seria mais fácil um homem entrar sorrateiramente no acampamento para raptá-la.

Rin ficou assustada e levou a mão à garganta.

— Entregue o pendente.

— Não. — Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça. — Pense, Rin. Eles devem acreditar que este pendente tem algum tipo de poder. Se você o entregar, o que aconteceria então? Acha que não cometerão outros atos terríveis estando mais po derosos?

Rin se voltou para a tenda, mas disse antes de entrar:

— Espero que mantenha a palavra de que me protegerá. Mas tome cuidado também, Falcon.

— Fique tranqüila. Farei as duas coisas.

Uma comoção do outro lado do acampamento atraiu a atenção dele. Os homens traziam o traidor.

Sesshomaru empurrou Rin para dentro. Ignorando seu olhar de rebeldia, chamou Kaede e ordenou que as duas ficassem ali. Então mandou que seis homens protegessem a tenda.

Alcançou o grupo no meio da clareira. Os soldados lite ralmente jogaram o traidor aos pés de Sesshomaru.

Por mais que doesse saber que um de seus homens ti nha feito algo dão desonroso, seu choque aumentou quan do descobriu que o traidor era alguém que considerava um amigo.

Ele olhou para Richard, lembrando das ocasiões em que haviam lutado lado a lado. Sesshomaru lamentava cumprir com seu dever.

Puxando a espada, parou diante do homem com a gar ganta apertada de raiva, o peito pesado pela traição.

— Explique-se.

De joelhos no chão, Richard o encarou. Era óbvio que os homens não haviam sido nada gentis.

Sangue escorria do nariz quebrado e do lábio cortado. A túnica rasgada mal se sustentava sobre a armadura coberta de sujeira. As cordas que prendiam suas mãos já haviam, cortado sua pele.

— Você sempre teve tudo, Falcon. Os melhores cavalos, as melhores espadas. As mulheres o bajulam, os homens tremem perante suas ordens.

— Nunca lhe faltou nada — Sesshomaru retrucou. Richard cuspiu no pé de Sesshomaru.

— Pois cansei de depender de seus restos.

Inveja e ambição. Duas emoções que levavam qualquer homem à perdição.

— Quanto lhe ofereceram para me trair, Richard?

— Mais riquezas que um homem seria capaz de carre gar, Uma posição de honra em sua corte. Uma vida que se rivalizaria à sua.

Sesshomaru queria urrar de raiva.

— Quantos eram? Como era a aparência deles?

— Não contarei nada. — Richard ria perversamente. Al guns homens recuaram, receosos.

Sesshomaru ergueu a espada.

— Então morrerá feito um cão.

— Espere. — Richard pareceu recobrar um pouco da sanidade. — E se eu contar?

— Terá a chance de se defender em uma luta.

— Sou capaz de vencê-lo, Falcon.

A risada de Sesshomaru deixou alguns dos guardas assustados.

— Eu daria tudo para ver isso.

Richard respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

— Um homem. Estava sempre encapuzado. Não sei seu nome. — Ele parou para respirar novamente. — Foi depois que a dama escapou. Ele se aproximou de mim quando eu estava de vigia durante a noite.

— E você os guiou até Browan?

— Eu apenas disse que estávamos indo para lá.

Os homens ao redor começaram a praguejar. Sesshomaru foi capaz de silenciá-los apenas com o olhar.

— Então sacrificou nossa amizade, sua honra, seu nome e sua vida por promessas de um desconhecido?

Como Richard não respondesse, Sesshomaru cortou as cordas que prendiam seus braços.

O homem se ergueu lentamente, olhando com ódio para Sesshomaru.

— Não posso lutar sem armas, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tomou a espada de Miroku e a jogou para Ri chard, que a apanhou no ar.

Os dois começaram a se enfrentar e os soldados se junta ram num círculo ao redor deles. Pelo canto do olho, Sesshomaru viu Rin entre eles. Miroku estava atrás dela, uma das mãos sobre seu ombro, a outra segurando uma adaga.

Se qualquer coisa acontecesse, sabia que Rin estaria protegida.

Sesshomaru sorriu com amargura. Aquele traidor não o ven ceria, mas ao menos morreria lutando.

Então ouviu o silvo de uma flecha, que zuniu próximo ao seu rosto e se alojou entre os olhos de Richard.

— Protejam-se!

Rin assistia a tudo como se estivesse sonhando acordada.

Estava presenciando a luta acirrada entre Sesshomaru e traidor quando, no instante seguinte, uma flecha surgiu do nada.

Miroku a empurrou para a tenda. Os homens de Sesshomaru; se dispersaram, buscando proteção atrás de árvores, barris e carroças enquanto tentavam localizar o inimigo invisível.

— Está louca? — Kaede agarrou o braço de Rin, puxando-a para longe da entrada. — Fique aqui dentro.

Rin tentava se soltar.

— Deixe-me ir. Preciso ver…

— Não! Aqueles homens não precisam de sua ajuda. Só acabaria atrapalhando.

Rin percebeu que Kaede tinha razão. Com um suspi ro exasperado, sentou-se em um banquinho.

— Ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo me deixa ain da mais preocupada.

Os gritos dos homens se infiltravam na tenda, mas não havia sinais de que uma luta estivesse acontecendo.

Rin imaginava que o inimigo tinha fugido. Quem se riam eles? Seriam demônios? Não, demônios não atiravam flechas nem furavam gargantas.

Ela começou a sentir calafrios. Enquanto os inimigos es tivessem à solta, todos estariamem perigo. Principalmen te Sesshomaru. Céus, não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a ele.

Ela se ergueu num pulo.

— Não suporto ficar sem saber de nada.

Kaede a deteve e começou a vasculhar seus próprios pertences. Despejou o conteúdo de um odre em uma caneca e a ofereceu a Rin.

— Beba isso. Vai ajudá-la a se acalmar. Rin cheirou a bebida. Parecia algo adocicado.

— Beba. É apenas vinho misturado com água, mel, pol pa de frutas e ervas calmantes. A parteira me prepara esse remédio especial. Ajuda a acalmar os nervos.

Rin devolveu a caneca a Kaede.

— Acho que ficarei bem sem isso, mas agradeço. Mais gritos foram ouvidos à direita. Alguém tropeçou na lateral da tenda, fazendo o coração de Rin parar na garganta. Ela cheirou o líquido novamente e o bebeu. Kaede riu e lhe ofereceu outra caneca.

— Beba, _milady. _Antes que você perceba, tudo estará, acabado.

Quando Rin bebeu a segunda dose, Sesshomaru enfiou a cabeça na tenda.

— Está tudo bem aqui? Kaede ergueu o odre e piscou.

Sesshomaru franziu a testa. Antes de se juntar aos homens novamente, pediu que Rin tomasse cuidado.

_Tomar cuidado com o quê? _Rin riu, mas o som parecia vir de um lugar muito distante. Ela olhou para Kaede, que agora estava girando.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça. Não. Era ela mesma quem gira va… Ou seria a tenda?

A criada tomou a caneca das mãos dela.

— Pronto, _milady, _tudo ficará bem agora. — Ela ajudou Rin a se deitar no fundo da tenda.

Depois de acomodá-la, Kaede puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça de Rin, que sorriu, sentindo-se aquecida.

Logo tornou-se difícil respirar naquele verdadeiro ca sulo de cobertores, mas Rin não encontrava forças para afastá-los. Quando tentou chamar Kaede, as palavras soa ram feito um murmúrio desconexo.

Algo estava errado.

Ouviu Kaede rir e chamar os homens de Falcon.

Rin tentou compreender o que diziam, mas sentiu que era arrastada pelo chão em seu ninho de cobertores, que evitavam que ela se arranhasse nas pedras.

Subitamente, alguém a jogou, ainda nos cobertores, so bre o lombo de um animal. Pelo cheiro, provavelmente um cavalo.

O som de cascos e as vozes trocando palavras estranhas foram as últimas coisas que notou antes que seus pensa mentos perdessem a coerência e a escuridão a engolfasse.

Sesshomaru praguejou quando o último grupo voltou ao acampamento.

Como não quisesse enviar todos os homens para uma busca, enviara pequenos grupos por vez. E todos voltaram de mãos vazias. Ninguém encontrara o inimigo.

Ordenou que os homens comessem e descansassem em turnos, certificando-se que todo o perímetro do acampa mento estivesse sempre vigiado. Partiriam ao amanhecer.

Ele e Miroku também fariam turnos para vigiar os guar das. Já tinha aprendido uma difícil lição naquele dia. Quan tas vezes brigara com Inuyasha por não confiar em ninguém — nem mesmo na família?

Lamentava descobrir que o irmão tinha razão.

Depois de revisar com Miroku os planos para o dia se guinte, Sesshomaru se preparou mentalmente para enfrentar as perguntas de Rin ao entrar na tenda.

Mas o que viu fez com que qualquer lógica fosse supri mida pela raiva.

Rin não estava na tenda. Kaede estava amarrada e amordaçada.

O pendente parecia queimar seu peito.

Sem sair da tenda, chamou Miroku, que convocou os guardas de Falcon e ordenou que dois procurassem por rastros ou pistas do que poderia ter acontecido.

Sesshomaru se obrigou a raciocinar calmamente. Tirou a mor daça da boca de Kaede e a livrou das cordas.

— Onde está Rin? O que aconteceu aqui? Por que não chamou os guardas?

Kaede torcia a barra da saia.

— Não sei o que aconteceu. — Ela apontou para os guar das restantes. — Eu estava conversando com eles e quando entrei, fui amordaçada.

— E Rin? — Uma parte de Sesshomaru temia pelo pior, mes mo que o pendente em seu peito lhe desse certa esperança.

— Sinto muito, milorde… — Kaede soluçava. — Não sei. Ela já tinha sumido.

Sesshomaru sentiu o estômago se contrair.

Miroku rosnou antes de se intrometer na conversa.

— Você deve ter ouvido alguma coisa — o capitão co mentou. — Ela não seria levada sem lutar ou discutir.

A criada insistia em dizer que não ouvira nada.

Sesshomaru franziu a testa. Não acreditava na mulher, que agora evitava encará-lo.

Kaede estava mentindo.

Por mais que quisesse descobrir a razão daquelas menti ras, não podia perder tempo.

Arrumou sua armadura e esbarrou em Miroku ao saia da tenda.

— Não quero essa mulher aqui. Levem-na de volta a Browan. — O inimigo estava atrás do pendente, não se in teressaria por uma criada e uns poucos homens voltando para a fortaleza. — Digam a Sir Edgar que eu a quero pre sa. Cuidarei dela quando voltar.

As ordens bruscas fizeram Kaede exclamar:

— Milorde, eu não fiz nada!

— Lorde Falcon! — Os guardas que Miroku escolhera para buscar pistas acenavam para ele e o capitão. — Encon tramos rastros.

Miroku ergueu a tocha e eles puderam ver sinais de que algo fora arrastado pelo fundo da tenda.

Sesshomaru lembrou que Kaede exibira um odre quando fora verificar se elas estavam bem. Será que Kaede a drogara? Ou suas suspeitas eram infundadas? A traição de Richard o deixara sugestionado?

Sesshomaru não tinha tempo a perder com especulações. Deixaria para investigar o assunto quando Rin estivesse a salvo. Agora precisava seguir os rastros que desapareciam dentro da floresta.

Dispensando os dois guardas, Sesshomaru arrancou o pen dente do pescoço e o entregou a Miroku.

— Eles estão procurando por isso. Guarde-o e não deixe que ninguém saiba que está com você. Miroku examinou a jóia sob a luz.

— Isso não parece valioso.

Sesshomaru tomou a tocha, do capitão.

— Eu pensava o mesmo. Mas é óbvio que isso deve ter algum valor para alguém.

Miroku guardou o pendente na pequena algibeira que levava na cintura.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Encontrar Rin.

— Sozinho?

— Não tenho muita escolha. Não confio em ninguém aqui além de você. Preciso que fique com os homens e cui de para que a criada seja mandada para Browan.

Miroku ia retrucar, mas mudou de idéia ao ver o olhar de Sesshomaru. Os lábios retesados demonstravam sua desapro vação.

Por fim, ele assentiu.

— Vá, Lorde Falcon. Vá procurar sua dama.

— Ela não é…

Miroku bufou, impedindo Sesshomaru de continuar.

— Cuidarei de tudo e o seguirei dentro de algumas horas.

Sesshomaru não duvidava que ele faria isso. Quando ia partir,

Miroku o tocou no braço. Olhando para o capitão, viu que o homem sorria maliciosamente.

— Faça um favor a si mesmo. Reclame-a ou deixe-a em paz.

Sesshomaru ficou estupefato. Como recuperaria sua honra se fizesse o que Miroku sugeria?

— O rei não se interessa por essa mulher. — Era como se Miroku pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — Bankotsu só quer que, em uma eventual batalha, você não o abandone novamente. Essa missão não passa de uma pequena puni ção pelo o que aconteceu em Lincoln, nada mais.

Aquelas palavras o feriam, pois Sesshomaru ainda sentia cul pa pelo que acontecera. Obedecera aos superiores ao invés de atender às ordens do rei. Um erro que permitira que Bankotsu fosse capturado.

— Deite-se com a mulher, Sesshomaru. Bankotsu não irá se importar. Ou então case com ela. Se oferecer a herança da moça a Bankotsu, por menor que seja, tudo será esquecido.

Sesshomaru guardou as palavras de Miroku. Pensaria nisso depois. Ele sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Para alguém que alega que as mulheres são inúteis você parece interessado em me ver preso a uma delas.

Miroku lhe deu um tapa nada gentil na cabeça.

— Apresse-se, rapazinho.

Com uma gargalhada, Sesshomaru rumou para a floresta, seguindo os rastros entre a vegetação.

Não se ouvia qualquer som noturno rompendo o silêncio da noite. Só o som de seus passos sobre folhas e galho secos ecoava na escuridão. Seguir os rastros estava sendo fácil demais. Algo estava errado.

Ele abandonou a trilha e embrenhou-se na escuridão da floresta.

Rin piscou os olhos para se acostumar à luz da fogueira. Quando tinha se livrado dos cobertores? Há quanto tempo estava inconsciente? Ela olhou para cima. A lua estava no topo do céu, já era tarde da noite.

O som de pés batendo ao ritmo de um tambor se infiltrava no torpor de sua mente.

Ela ergueu o corpo, assustando-se com a rigidez de seus músculos.

Ficou atônita ao presenciar a cena estranha e assustadora: criaturas da floresta - um cervo, um urso, um gato selvagem, uma raposa e um lobo, dançavam sobre duas patas ao redor da crepitante fogueira.

Rin percebeu que eram apenas homens vestindo a pele de animais sobre a cabeça. Ao redor da fogueira, outros observavam os dançarinos, trajando o capuz negro que ela aprendera a temer.

Então lembrou-se de algo: Kaede a drogara.

_Por quê? _Por que Kaede a entregaria aos inimigos?

Rin não se lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido. Só sabia que tinha começado a acordar, mas fora forçada a tomar novamente aquela bebida.

Ela remexeu os ombros, tentando se livrar das cãibras no pescoço e nas costas. Devia estar dormindo há muitas ho ras. Contudo, a dor nos músculos indicava que ainda estava viva. E sentia-se agradecida por isso.

Sentiu alguém tocar seus cabelos. Rin se sobressaltou. Estivera tão perdida em pensamentos que não vira a apro ximação de ninguém.

— Ah, a princesa acordou. — O homem ergueu os cabe los dela, acariciando suavemente a longa trança.

O coração de Rin estava disparado no peito. O medo a dominava.

Ele apertou os cabelos de Rin e começou a puxá-los, causando uma dor insuportável em seu couro cabeludo.

Por causa da escuridão e do capuz, mal podia distinguir as feições do homem. As chamas da fogueira se refletiam nos olhos dele, intensificando ainda mais seu medo. O pró prio Satã parecia estar presente naquele olhar.

Ele se abaixou, murmurando:

— Agora seu destino está em _minhas _mãos.

Ele passou a mão por dentro da gola do vestido, e come çou a vasculhar entre os seios.

Rin se encolhia de repugnância.

O homem puxou o cabelo dela novamente, fazendo-a ter quase certeza de que sua cabeça logo seria arrancada dos ombros.

— Sabe o que estou procurando. Onde o escondeu? O olhar sombrio prometia terrores inimagináveis.

— Está a salvo.

Ele a soltou e permaneceu de pé, diante dela. Estava vestido inteiramente de preto, desde o capuz até as botas, mesclando-se à escuridão da noite.

Rin estremeceu. As chamas que brilhavam as costas dele lhe davam uma aparência ainda mais demoníaca.

— A mulher disse que você sempre carrega o pendente no pescoço.

Rin mal pôde engolir um gemido de desgosto. Será que Kaede a odiava tanto assim?

— Ah, vejo que sabe de quem estou falando, princesa. Foi fácil convencer sua criada de que você estava atraindo o mal para Browan. Umas poucas moedas ajudaram.

— O responsável por todo o mal é você.

Quando ele torceu seus cabelos, Rin pensou que se riam arrancados de sua cabeça. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de dor.

— Mas você… você era a estranha que tinha mentido para todos. Foi simples semear a dúvida na mente dela. Umas poucas palavras insinuando bruxaria fizeram-na se virar contra você.

A risada maligna gelou o sangue de Rin. Ele usou a mão livre para erguê-la para perto ele.

— Nenhuma mulher temente a Deus quer uma adorado ra do demônio por perto.

De tão próximos que estavam, Rin sentia o crescente volume na virilha do homem. Ela se apoiou no peito dele, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente.

— Não tente este truque comigo. Não funcionará. Pro messas da carne não me desviarão de meus objetivos.

Rezando para que suas pernas a obedecessem, ela acer tou o joelho na virilha do homem com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

O grito de dor e raiva ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Rin disparou para a floresta, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. A bebida ainda parecia agir sobre ela e confundia sua visão.

— Detenham-na! — O som da dança parou e todos cor reram atrás dela.

Sob a tênue luz da fogueira, ela imaginou ver Sesshomaru entre as árvores próximas à clareira.

— Sesshomaru! — ela gritou, a voz se transformando num soluço. Quando ela piscou novamente, não havia ninguém ali.

Um corpo se atirou sobre Rin, lançando-a no chão.

— Eu a peguei!

Rin gritou e esperneou, tentando se livrar do homem que a segurava. Logo foi erguida do chão. Nem precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem a arrastava.

O homem cravou os dedos em seus braços e começou a sacudi-la furiosamente. Ele falava numa língua que ela não entendia, mas não havia como se enganar quanto ao tom de cólera.

Quando o homem ergueu a mão, como se pretendesse estapeá-la, Rin se manteve firme. Não lhe daria a satis fação de demonstrar o quanto estava amedrontada. Então travou os dentes na esperança de não gritar.

* * *

><p>Relena- chan : Awn obrigada amor, sério seu apoio nas minhas fics são muito importantes pra mim, e vou te falar uma coisa, essa viajem PROMETE.<p>

- Awn obrigada também por estar sempre lendo e comentando, não vou parar de postar essa fic okkk? espero que esteja gostando.

Elizabeth A - Ah entendo sua posição, tem mts adaptações que realmente não encaixam com o personagem né, Essa série falcon eu achei mt parecida com o Inu e o Sesshy. Mais fique a vontade pra dar sua opinião sempre, e obrigada por gostar da adaptação, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, beijao.


	11. Capítulo 11, 12

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Antes que o homem pudesse atingi-la, Rin foi arranca da de suas mãos.<p>

Ela não imaginara coisas. Pelo toque, pelos movimentos precisos, ela sabia que era Sesshomaru quem a puxava pelo pul so e a incitava a correr.

A presença dele fez a esperança aquecer seu coração. Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir à fuga, eles se em brenharam na floresta.

O inimigo não tardouem segui-los. Corriamaos gritos, quebrando galhos, tropeçando em raízes. Rin se aventurou olhar para trás e ficou alarmada ao ver tochas brilhando bem próximo a eles.

Se fossem capturados, morreriam.

Percebendo sua aflição, Sesshomaru a puxou para seu lado.

— Não olhe para trás. Confieem mim. Aquelaspalavras afastaram um pouco do medo.

— Eu confio.

O caminho que eles seguiam parecia ficar cada vez mais inclinado.

Sesshomaru sabia que só conseguira arrancar Rin das mãos do inimigo graças ao elemento surpresa. Eles haviam dei xado rastros visíveis, na expectativa de que um destaca mento viesse em seu encalço. Como aguardavam muitos, os vigias não notaram que um único homem havia se infiltrado no acampamento.

Contudo, esquecera de considerar as condições físicas de Rin. A respiração entrecortada e os passos vacilantes prova vam que estava debilitada por ter sido drogada e seqüestrada.

Por mais que desejasse parar para que Rin descansas se, precisavam alcançar a caverna que descobrira do outro lado da montanha. Não havia vegetação que encobrisse a entrada estreita, mas a escuridão da noite os favoreceria.

Continuavam sendo perseguidos, como ele esperava, mas não se ouviam mais os gritos. Os homens guardavam forças para subir a encosta da montanha. Sempre que Sesshomaru olhava para trás, seus perseguidores pareciam estar um pouco mais distantes.

Logo o caminho se abriria numa área íngreme e rochosa; Rin precisaria descansar um pouco para continuar a subida.

Conseguiu convencê-la a ser carregada em suas costas. Precisou ajustar seus passos ao peso extra, mas logo estava caminhando rápido novamente.

Rin repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Será que desistirão de nos perseguir?

Notando o quanto estava trêmula, ele apertou as pernas dela com mais força, tentando oferecer segurança.

— Não se aflija. Não conseguirão nos apanhar.

— Está preso a esta promessa, Falcon. — Os lábios ro çaram seu ouvido, causando alvoroço em seu coração.

Sesshomaru engoliu em seco ao sentir aquela estranha emo ção em seu peito.

Imaginou como seria segurá-la naquela posição, mas de frente — os braços em seu pescoço, as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, os seios contra seu peito.

_Por todos os santos! Será que estou perdendo a razão? _Estava cumprindo uma missão para recuperar sua honra. Se não se concentrasse na tarefa, ambos terminariam mortos.

Sentia-se enfeitiçado por um simples sussurro. Sim, ti nha perdido a cabeça. E corria o risco de perder seu coração também. Mas agora precisava se concentrar na trilha acidentada. A subida ficava cada vez mais íngreme e pedregosa. Logo não conseguiria continuar carregando Rin.

Sesshomaru escorregou em uma pedra, mas manteve o equilí brio e parou para descansar. Rin decidiu descer das cos tas dele.

Depois de sentir-se tão aquecida junto ao corpo de Sesshomaru, o ar frio lhe causava arrepios.

Sesshomaru lhe acariciou o rosto.

— Há uma caverna logo adiante, depois do topo desta montanha. Estamos bem perto.

Aliviada, Rin comentou:

— Não vejo mais as tochas.

— Sim, acho que conseguimos colocar uma boa distân cia entre nós.

Enquanto retomavam a caminhada, ela rezou para que ele estivesse certo.

O caminho agora era coberto de rochas e pedregulhos. Ela seguia Sesshomaru bem de perto, tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Mesmo assim, pisou em falso e caiu de joelhos no chão, contendo um grito de dor.

Sesshomaru se abaixou ao lado dela.

— Machucou-se?

— Estou bem.

Sesshomaru sabia que ela mentia. A dor era evidente em sua voz.

Fora um erro imaginar que uma mulher seria capaz de acompanhá-lo. Mas não tivera outra escolha.

Ele a amparou pela cintura e continuou a guiá-la lenta mente, até não ser mais possível continuar a subidaem pé. Então, apoiados nas mãos e nos joelhos, eles começaram a rastejar. Sesshomaru foi tateando um caminho que oferecesse menos perigo para ambos.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, alcançaram o pico. Sesshomaru puxou Rin para cima e fica ram sentados por uns instantes.

A lua, já seguindo seu trajeto de descida, estava cerca da por miríades de estrelas que brilhavam na escuridão do céu.

— Uma bela vista, não?

O tom maravilhado da voz dela fazia Sesshomaru desejar coi sas além de seu alcance.

Paz e tranqüilidade. Uma casa segura e confortável com uma esposa e crianças que carregassem seu nome.

— Precisamos ir agora.

Rin o seguiu até um rochedo que se projetava ao lado da montanha.

Sesshomaru olhou da beirada e apontou para a esquerda.

— A caverna é ali embaixo.

O grito de um homem e o som de pedras rolando chegou ao topo da montanha. O coração de Rin disparou. Se não corressem, o luar os denunciaria.

Sesshomaru a guiou pela mão. Descendo até a estreita aber tura na rocha, ele a empurrou para dentro antes de dar uma última olhada ao redor.

Então se sentaram lado a lado no fundo da caverna. A única coisa que quebrava o silêncio na escuridão da caver na eram as batidas de seus corações.

Ficaram tensos quando o som de homens passando sobre as pedras ressoou na caverna. Se descobrissem aquele es conderijo, não viveriam para ver o sol nascer.

Depois de certo tempo, Sesshomaru se arrastou até a entrada da caverna, mas não demorou a voltar.

— Acho que estamos salvos — ele sussurrou. — Está com fome?

— Sim. — Como se para confirmar suas palavras, seu estômago roncou. — Mas onde encontraremos…

A pergunta dela foi interrompida quando algo que pare cia ser um pedaço de pão foi colocado em sua boca.

Rin o tirou da boca e o partiu em pedaços menores. Entre uma mordida e outra, perguntou:

— Onde conseguiu isso?

— No mesmo lugar onde consegui isto. — Sesshomaru puxou sua mão e lhe entregou um pedaço de queijo. — Trouxe água e algumas maçãs também.

Ela estava agradecida pela comida, mas insistiu em per guntar onde ele a conseguira.

— Eu encontrei esta caverna quando seguia o rastro de seus perseguidores. Como parecia um bom esconderijo até Miroku e os outros chegarem, deixei comida e armas aqui.

Por alguma razão que ela não sabia explicar, seu coração descompassou.

— Você veio por mim.

Sesshomaru bufou.

— É óbvio, não? Eu jurei entregá-la a salvo para sua família. E honrarei esse juramento.

Rin não sabia por que sentia aquele aperto na garganta.

Os dedos de Sesshomaru tocaram seu rosto.

— Rin, eu teria vindo mesmo que não tivesse qual quer obrigação com o rei.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente e ficou parada, querendo des cobrir o que aconteceria em seguida — esperando que fos se um beijo.

Rin suspirou quando os lábios de Sesshomaru encontraram os seus, e correspondeu com ardor.

Sesshomaru gemeu e puxou-a para o colo.

— Isso é loucura, Rin.

Ela sabia que ele dizia a verdade, mas não se importava.

— Então vamos deixar que ela nos guie.

Sesshomaru lhe afagava os cabelos.

— Não, Rin. Não seria certo. É a sensação de vitória depois de uma fuga tão arriscada que faz nosso sangue fer ver e nos incita a agir assim.

Parte do que ele dizia era verdade.

— É mais do que isso, Falcon, você sabe muito bem.

— Sim, é mais do que isso. Você está prometida a outro.

Sesshomaru se encolheu ao ouvir tantas pragas.

— O que eu preciso fazer para convencê-lo de que não honrarei esse compromisso?

_Case-se comigo._Aquelas palavras surgiram em sua mente, pedindo para serem declaradas em voz mordeu a língua com força.

— Não me casarei com esse pagão que escolheram para mim. Prefiro morrer.

_Case-se comigo._Seus irmãos ririam até chorar se pudessem ouvir o que se pensava no momento. Justo ele, que nunca considerou seriamente unir-se a uma mulher, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Rin colocou a mão em seu peito.

— Falcon, se não me ajudar a fugir deste destino, encontrarei outro que o faça.

O suor corria por sua testa, Ele já sentia gosto de sangue em sua boca.

— Case-se comigo.

O silêncio reinou na caverna.

— O que… o que disse?

— Case-se comigo. — Pronunciada em voz alta, a idéia não parecia tão ruim.

— Casar com você?

Sesshomaru queria ver o rosto dela. Estaria demonstrando tanta surpresa quanto sua voz?

— Sim, você busca um futuro diferente daquele que lhe foi imposto. Tornar-se minha esposa não seria uma solu ção?

Ela praticamente pulou do colo dele.

— Oh, sim, isso seria realmente diferente.

Sesshomaru notou que a voz dela se afastava.

— Rin, não…

Ela praguejou ao bater a cabeça no teto da caverna. Era óbvio que ele quis avisá-la. Mas mesmo que não pudesse se mover livremente, ficaria de joelhos. Só não podia ficar perto daquele homem.

Estranhamente, pela primeira vez desde a morte do pai, Rin sentia que algo entrava novamente nos eixos. Mas por que Sesshomaru tinha que fazer uma proposta tão insana?

— Não posso me casar com você.

— Por que não? Ela notou o ar de riso na voz dele.

— Por que eu deveria?

— Seria uma excelente desculpa para não se casar com outro.

Ela se afastou até atingir a parede úmida e fria da caverna.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Você pretende deso bedecer ao rei, destruir o que lhe resta de honra, e arriscar seu futuro por mim?

— Resumidamente? Sim. Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Está louco?

— Não, só estou lhe oferecendo uma chance.

O que ele esperava receber em troca?

— Minha herança não é grande.

— Não preciso de sua herança.

— Como pode ter dinheiro se não é o primogênito?

Ele riu antes de responder.

— Meu pai acumulou ouro suficiente para dividir entre todos os filhos. E minha espada já me permitiu muitas vitórias.

— O rei já deu as terras de meu pai para outro.

— Tenho minhas próprias terras.

Rin retesou os lábios. Talvez fosse mais fácil ir direto ao ponto.

— O que quer de mim?

— Companhia na vida e na cama. Filhos.

As palavras, ditas em tom rouco, fizeram a pele dela se arrepiar.

— Eu só lhe trouxe problemas até agora. Por que quer me ajudar? Por que desejaria uma esposa como eu?

Ele tinha se aproximado e agora brincava com sua trança.

— Como você? — Agora podia sentir a respiração de Sesshomaru em seu pescoço. — Talvez porque você seja inte ressante.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Interessante? — A caverna parecia girar. Quando ela achou que iria desmaiar, ele a segurou pela cintura.

— Tentadora.

— Tentadora?

— Provocante — ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

Rin umedeceu os lábios.

— Provocante? Sesshomaru lhe afagava as costas, descendo os dedos até os quadris. Mordiscando-lhe a orelha, sussurrou:

— Excitante.

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Rin resistia à tentação de se agarrar a ele e, por fim, ela o empurrou.

— Pare, Falcon. Ele cessou o ataque imediatamente, mas não a soltou.

— Prefere arriscar suas chances com esse desconhecido do que comigo?

— Prefiro não arriscar coisa alguma. Acha que sua oferta é algum gesto de heroísmo? — Ela franziu a testa, tentando compreender toda a situação. — Está tentando fugir de al gum compromisso que assumiu anteriormente?

Sesshomaru apoiou a testa na cabeça dela e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Não posso ver seu rosto. Como posso responder suas perguntas de uma maneira que a faça acreditar em mim?

— Apenas responda, Falcon. Perceberei a mentira em sua voz.

Ele riu suavemente.

— E a verdade? Ouvirá a verdade também? Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Imagino que sim.

— Eu nunca fui um herói, Lady Gervaise. E duvido que minha oferta de casamento me qualifique como tal.

Ele a beijou novamente.

— Tampouco estou noivo de alguém.

Rin balançava a cabeça.

— Isso não faz sentido, Falcon. Você não terá vantagens com esse casamento.

A risada dele ecoou nas paredes frias da caverna, como se zombasse de seus temores.

— Nunca viu ninguém fazer algo apenas por querer? Simplesmente por que parecia a coisa certa a se fazer no momento?

— Isso pode parecer certo agora, mas e amanhã? E no próximo ano?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Falcon… Sesshomaru, tudo o que eu queria dias atrás era uma chance de escapar de você e de meu destino.

— Ainda quer escapar de seu destino?

— Sim. — Ela não queria conhecer a família materna. Nem mesmo queria por os olhos no marido escolhido para ela.

— E de mim? Ainda quer fugir de mim?

Rin estremeceu com as carícias que ele fazia em seu tosto.

— Sim. Não.

Ele agora trocara os dedos pelos lábios.

— Sim ou não?

Sabia que Rin estava tão confusa quanto ele. E mes mo sem poder vê-la, sabia que suas bocas estavam bem próximas. Inclinando a cabeça, Sesshomaru venceu a pequena distância que os separava.

A boca de Rin era cálida e submissa. Eles se explora vam mutuamente, as línguas avançando e recuando, absorvendo-os numa promessa de plena satisfação.

Sesshomaru queria mais do que um beijo, mais do que uma promessa. Rin estava tão perdida em sonhos que não pro testou quando ele se deitou no chão, levando-a consigo.

Rin se apoiou sobre o peito dele, acomodando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Sesshomaru não pôde conter um gemido.

Vendo que ela se divertia com sua frustração, decidiu deixá-la tão ávida por satisfação quanto ele.

Sesshomaru enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e deixou que a outra mão acariciasse toda a extensão de suas costas, fazen do-a estremecer quando a carícia alcançou o seio.

A respiração de Rin estava entrecortada, o coração palpitante.

Traçou o caminho de volta, passando pelos quadris até alcançar a coxa, erguendo o vestido em lentos movimentos E se seu sangue já corria quente nas veias, agora sentia o corpo arder ao acariciar-lhe as nádegas.

Ela era extremamente excitante. E estava praticamente pronta para receber as mais íntimas carícias de um amante.

Lembrou a si mesmo que Rin não era uma prostituta. Por mais que quisesse possuí-la imediatamente, isso não o tornaria interessante aos olhos dela.

E este era seu objetivo.

Em movimentos delicados, Sesshomaru abriu caminho pelas: coxas até alcançar o ponto que finalmente arrancou alguma reação mais exaltada.

Rin não poderia ter contido o gemido, mistura de sur presa e prazer, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Suas pernas se retesaram; ao mesmo tempo, ela perdia as forças. Felizmente, o corpo forte de Sesshomaru a sustentou.

Ele a enlouqueceria com aquela estranha mágica produzida por suas mãos. Tentou erguer a cabeça, mas ele mordiscou seu lábio, arrastando-a novamente num beijo inter minável.

Sentiu que seu corpo flutuava em direção às estrelas. Era como se todas as sensações do mundo se concentrassem, entre suas pernas e implorassem para serem liberadas.

Ela arqueou ligeiramente o corpo e se agarrou aos ombros dele.

— Por favor… faça isso parar.

Rindo daquele apelo, Sesshomaru a manteve de joelhos e des lizou para baixo de seu corpo. Rin conteve um grito de espanto quando lábios e língua cobriram o ponto pulsante entre suas pernas.

Mas o espanto evaporou-se rapidamente. Rin flutua va, sentindo que estrelas explodiam ao seu redor. Um grito escapou de seus lábios e, lentamente, ela voltou ao chão.

E Sesshomaru estava lá para ampará-la antes que caísse no chão duro da caverna.

Rin apoiou o corpo sobre o dele, sentindo sua ereção.

— E você? — ela perguntou, traçando os contornos dos lábios de Sesshomaru.

Ele a abraçou antes de responder:

— Estou satisfeito. Ela riu suavemente.

— Como você é mentiroso.

— Estou quase certo de que homem algum já morreu por causa disso.

Rin franziu a testa. O que poderia fazer? Começou a deslizar pelo corpo dele, até ficar novamente sentada sobre seus quadris.

— Tem certeza de que não podemos fazer nada a res peito?

Ele a puxou pelos braços, trazendo-a novamente para seu abraço.

— Poderíamos fazer várias coisas. Mas ainda estou es perando por uma resposta. Sim ou não?

Rin suspirou.

— A resposta é não, Sesshomaru. Não quero mais fugir de você.

— Isso é bom, porque eu não a deixaria partir. — Ele beijou seus cabelos e a abraçou com mais força. — Ainda temos muitas questões a resolver.

Rin esfregou a perna contra a virilha dele.

— Está esperando por hora e local determinados?

Ele agarrou a perna dela, impedindo-a de continuar. —Acho que a noite de nosso casamento seria bem opor tuna.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Quem disse que nos casaremos?

— Quem disse que não?

Poderia existir alguém mais teimoso que aquele ho mem?

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Por quê?

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru rolou e postou-se por cima dela.

— Por quê?

— Sim, por quê? — ela sussurrou.

Ele lhe acariciou o seio, fazendo sua pele se incendiar. Estava espantada por ver como seu corpo reagia contra sua vontade.

Sesshomaru começou a enredar a mão por baixo de seu vesti do e, antes que ela pudesse detê-lo, os dedos alcançaram o local úmido entre suas pernas.

Rin ofegou, ansiando por mais.

— Porque, Rin de Gervaise, nenhum outro homem a tocará assim.

— _Você os deixou escapar. Aquilo não era uma pergunta, então o homem encapuzado continuou ajoelhado no chão, em silêncio. Sabia que qualquer palavra que dissesse aumentaria a raiva de seu irmão._

— _Justo quando estávamos tão perto de alcançar o que tanto desejamos._

_As pedras no chão machucavam seus joelhos, mas ele não se mexeu, apesar da dor. De certa forma isso aliviava a dor da culpa._

_— Não sente culpa? Não lamenta o que sua estupidez nos custou?_

_— Lamento muito, irmão. Eu me arrependo amarga mente de meu fracasso. — Ele ergueu os braços em súplica antes de continuar, — Mas nossos sucessos serão ainda maiores depois de tantos fracassos sofridos._

_Ele se encolheu quando o homem à sua frente urrou. Mas, como sempre, sabia que isso significava que fora pou pado de receber uma punição._

_Sentiu-se aliviado. O irmão tocou sua cabeça com gen tileza, revelando que o perdoara. Agradecido, ele ergueu os olhos._

_O grito de medo cessou quando o sangue invadiu sua garganta. Ele caiu no chão, a mão do irmão ainda em sua cabeça. A outra segurava a pequena foice que arrancara sua vida._

— _Você jamais falhará novamente._

* * *

><p>Ta cada vez mais emocionante a aventura desses dois, é amor, mais os dois tem medo. Gostaram do cap?<p>

Flvia - Que bom que está gostando, gostou desse cap?


	12. Capítulo 13, 14

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin acordou aos poucos. Alongou-se preguiçosamente, saboreando os últimos resquícios de sono.<p>

O frio e a umidade do chão se infiltravam pela capa de lã que Sesshomaru esticara no chão para dormirem — quando fo ram dormir. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios quando esticou a mão para tocar o homem que dormia a seu lado.

Mas seus dedos nada encontraram. Rin abriu os olhos. Uma pequena faixa de sol iluminava a caverna.

Manteve os olhos meio fechados por causa da claridade. Sesshomaru não estava ali. Seu coração disparou; o medo a fez seguir para a entrada estreita.

Ele não a deixaria sozinha. Olhando ao redor, viu que a espada não estava junto aos suprimentos.

E se ele tivesse sido capturado? Não, se aqueles homens es tranhos tivessem capturado Sesshomaru, teriam vindo atrás dela.

Parou na entrada da caverna. E se estivessem esperan do que ela saísse? Respirou fundo e colocou a cabeça para fora.

O calor do sol fez com que se aventurasse sair um pouco mais.

— Finalmente. Pensei que dormiria o dia inteiro.

Rin galgou o rochedo, mas seus músculos reclamaram do esforço. Ela esfregou as costas e resmungou:

— É como se eu sempre tivesse dependido das mãos e dos joelhos para me locomover!

Sesshomaru riu.

— Tem certeza que a dor é por ter rastejado pela mon tanha?

O calor que ela sentiu no rosto seria capaz de causar um incêndio. Olhou para o sopé da montanha, ignorando o co mentário.

— É seguro ficar aqui fora?

— Se seus gritos não os trouxeram até aqui na noite pas sada, nada o fará.

O rubor no rosto dela aumentou.

— Tenho certeza de que seus roncos foram muito mais altos.

— E por uma boa razão. — Ele fingiu inocência. — Eu fiquei exausto depois de…

—Falcon!

Ele deu de ombros.

— Se algum ronco a acordou, não foi o meu. Eu fiquei de guarda enquanto você dormia.

Rin se esforçou para encará-lo de maneira reprovadora. Mas ele correspondeu com um olhar tão faminto que ela ficou desarmada.

Será que os olhos dele estavam assim na noite passada? Ela sentira o calor de suas mãos e seus lábios, mas a escu ridão não lhe permitira ver seus olhos.

Seu coração palpitava. Sua pele se arrepiava como se tivesse recebido um afago. Quase podia sentir as mãos aca riciando seu braço, envolvendo seus seios, descrevendo um caminho até seu ventre.

Rin desviou o olhar, sentindo uma mistura de vergo nha e confusão.

Sesshomaru clareou a garganta:

— Está com fome?

Estava se referindo à comida ou a ele mesmo? Rin engoliu em seco antes de responder que sim.

Ele se aproximou e tocou seu rosto.

— Cuidarei de nosso desjejum.

Ela observou aquela figura alta se afastar. O sol da ma nhã lançava seu brilho sobre Sesshomaru, fazendo-o parecer al gum tipo de herói invencível saído das canções de algum trovador.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça. O que estava pensando? Pior, o que tinha feito?

Sesshomaru se abaixou para entrar na caverna que tão bem servira a seus propósitos.

Além de se ocultarem do inimigo, eles tinham desperta do a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro.

A lembrança daquela noite lhe despertava o desejo, a vontade de obter mais. Só pretendera abraçar Rin e rou bar um beijo ou dois. Mas ao notar a rendição dela, fora impossível resistir à urgência daquele apelo silencioso.

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Talvez não tão silen cioso assim. Se os gritos frenéticos serviam para indicar o que o futuro reservava, Sesshomaru teria que manter certa dis tância. Pelo menos por enquanto,

Fizera de tudo para não consumar definitivamente aque la paixão. Por mais que quisesse possuí-la, tinha que man ter sua honra e entregá-la à família.

E ao futuro marido.

Sesshomaru franziu a testa ao pegar o que ainda havia de co mida em sua sacola. Não havia outra escolha: teria que en contrar uma maneira de casar-se com ela.

Mesmo que fosse preciso lutar, Rin de Gervaise seria sua esposa.

Quando Rin entrou na caverna, Sesshomaru tentou contro lar seu coração e seus pensamentos.

— Sua refeição a aguarda, _milady. _— Ele lhe ofereceu uma maçã.

Ela pegou a fruta e se sentou na ponta mais afastada da capa.

Um rápido olhar foi o suficiente para saber que não seria difícil manter distância entre eles.

Ele lhe ofereceu um pedaço de pão, mas Rin recusou.

Sesshomaru se recostou na parede úmida. Às vezes um ataque frontal não vencia a batalha. Nessas situações, a vitória exi gia muitos avanços e retiradas estratégicas.

— Perdoe minha falta de modos esta manhã. Como está se sentindo?

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas logo franziu a testa.

— Por que pergunta? — O tom era tão desconfiado quanto sua postura.

Ele bebeu um longo gole de água e ofereceu-lhe o odre. Quando os dedos de ambos se tocaram, Rin puxou a mão, como se tivesse sido queimada.

Sesshomaru deixou a água próxima a ela, sobre a capa. Percebeu que ela ainda aguardava uma reposta.

— Por duas razões. Primeira: eu só estava tentando ser educado. E segunda: considerando suas quedas durante a escalada e nossas "atividades" posteriores, estava preocu pado com seu bem-estar.

Ela bufou, parecendo pouco convencida. Sesshomaru susten tou o olhar de Rin, recusando-se a fugir daquele silencio so desafio até ela baixar o rosto.

— Estou muito bem — ela resmungou. — Estou um pouco machucada, mas não quebrei nada.

_Recuar._

Ele ergueu os joelhos, como se colocasse um muro entre eles. Talvez assim ela se sentisse mais segura.

— Talvez devêssemos ficar aqui um dia ou dois para que se recupere.

— Não! — ela ergueu a cabeça. — Posso continuar a via gem sem problemas. — Ficando de joelhos, ela rumou para a entrada da caverna. — Podemos partir agora mesmo.

_Avançar._

Sesshomaru agarrou seu braço.

— Pare.

— Por quê? — Ela tentou se soltar. — Não quer comple tar a missão para seu rei?

A raiva e a confusão se mesclavam na voz dela.

— Só iremos atrasar ainda mais a viagem se continuar mos aqui.

Ele tentou puxá-la contra si, mas Rin ficou tão tensa que ele a deixou.

— O que há de errado?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Rin, fale comigo.

— Não há nada a ser dito.

Ele riu, sem acreditar.

— Está envergonhada ou zangada por causa da noite passada?

— Seu idiota — ela resmungou, disparando novamente para a entrada da caverna.

Sesshomaru a agarrou pela cintura, ignorando seus protestos. Puxou-a para seu colo e a abraçou com força.

— Rin, pare com isso. — Sabia que ela estava confu sa, mas não entendia o motivo da raiva.

Começou a acariciar os cabelos sedosos.

— Por favor, não. — Ela fechou os olhos. Ignorando-a, encheu-a de beijos, sussurrando: —- Calma, está tudo bem.

Por fim, ela relaxou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Não, está tudo errado. — Ela envolveu seu pescoço com um dos braços.

Ele massageava suas costas, tentando aliviá-la da tensão.

— O que está errado?

Rin permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo.

— O que fizemos na noite passada. — Ela pressionou os seios contra seu peito, levou o outro braço ao seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — O que quero que faça agora.

Sesshomaru não pôde evitar o sorriso.

— E o que há de errado nisso?

— Estou prometida a outro homem.

Ele se esforçou para ignorar a sensação dos lábios de Rin em seu pescoço. Seria mais fácil ignorar uma espada cortando sua pele.

— Pensei que não quisesse se casar com esse homem.

— E não quero. Talvez agora nem precise mais. — Ela brincava com seus cabelos, fazendo uma onda de prazer envolver seu corpo.

Sesshomaru engoliuem seco. Seela aceitasse logo sua pro posta, poderia colocar um fim naquele jogo. Só assim vol taria a pensar racionalmente.

— Por que não?

— Depois do que aconteceu, você ainda pergunta?

A idéia de seduzi-la já não parecia tão boa. Na verdade, agora lhe parecia muito arriscada.

— Pode me chamar de idiota, mas quero saber o motivo. Os olhos azuis como sátiras o encararam. Um sorriso curvou a boca de Rin, atraindo seu olhar.

— Estávamos sozinhos. Sabe que eu teria me entregado a você. Mais uma noite ou duas como esta e estarei com pletamente arruinada.

O desejo desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Sesshomaru podia jurar que seu coração gritava "Recuar!". Ao mesmo tempo, as palavras de Miroku ecoavam em sua cabeça. _Deite-se com ela._

Ele estreitou os olhos. Um intenso rubor cobria as faces de Rin, que apoiou as mãos no colo.

— Que jogo está fazendo, Lady Gervaise?

Rin fechou os olhos. Não imaginava que ele fosse per ceber sua manobra assim tão rápido.

E agora?

Mesmo que a proposta de Sesshomaru a salvasse de um es tranho, estaria oferecendo total domínio sobre seu coração. Como poderia ter certeza de que Sesshomaru não a faria sofrer?

Ela engoliu a aflição que sentia e forçou um sorriso nos lábios.

— Jogo? Não há jogo nenhum.

Ela beijou o queixo de Sesshomaru, que afastou a cabeça.

— Não era exatamente isso o que eu queria? Não pedi a você que me arruinasse? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, mas…

— Mas o quê, Falcon? — Ela estreitou os olhos. — Pen sou que alguns beijos me fariam mudar de idéia?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Rin se viu deitada no chão da caverna novamente. Tinha ido longe demais. Ficou aterrorizada quando viu a fúria nos olhos de Sesshomaru.

— Alguns beijos? — Ele cuspia as palavras.

Rin tentou se soltar, mas ele a prendeu pelos pulsos ao chão.

— Acha melhor se oferecer feito uma prostituta para fu gir do casamento? — Ele baixou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios.

Ela esperava ser castigada com aquele beijo, mas ficou surpresa ao perceber paixão e tristeza entremeadas.

O que havia de errado com ela? Queria esse homem, mas sentia medo. Lágrimas começaram a escapar por seus olhos fechados.

Sesshomaru se afastou, praguejando, e deixou a caverna. Incapaz de conter as lágrimas, Rin escondeu o rosto com os braços.

— Senhor, não quero amar esse homem. Ajude-me.

Sesshomaru, cuja raiva desaparecera tão rápido quanto sur gira, mal tinha ultrapassado a entrada da caverna quando decidiu voltar. Ficou paralisado quando ouviu aquela prece desesperada.

Precisava organizar as emoções que tumultuavam sua mente e seu coração.

Sesshomaru voltou para seu posto no topo da montanha. O calor do sol serviu para dissipar qualquer raiva remanes cente.

Rin não queria amá-lo? Isso significava que já o ama va? Ou isso já estava perto de acontecer para que quisesse evitar o sentimento?

Resistiu à vontade de forçá-la a admitir o que sentia. Como poderia? Nem ao menos entendia o que acontecia em sua própria cabeça.

Não podia descrever o que sentia como amor.

Mesmo que fosse mais intenso e profundo que o dese jo que experimentara por outras mulheres, não podia ser amor.

Sesshomaru atirou uma pedra para longe. Ela voou no ar e en tão desapareceu além da montanha. Nenhum ruído marcou sua queda.

Com um meio sorriso, ele concluiu que sua situação era semelhante à da pedra — estava perdido.

— Não tem nada melhor para fazer que jogar pedras na queles que vêm lhe ajudar? — Miroku surgiu no topo da montanha, com a pedra nas mãos.

Sesshomaru riu do absurdo de seus pensamentos e da oportu na aparição de Miroku.

O capitão olhou ao redor e o encarou, como se estivesse diante de alguém insano.

— Milorde? Por acaso está vendo algo engraçado? Sesshomaru apenas indicou o céu.

— Quem não sorriria num dia maravilhoso como esse? Miroku ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Decidiu seguir meu conselho? — ele perguntou ma liciosamente.

Sesshomaru não queria discutir seu relacionamento com Rin.

— Não teve dificuldades em seguir meus rastros?

— Não, suas marcas estavam bem visíveis. Nós os al cançamos assim que dispararam para a montanha.

— E os homens que nos seguiam?

Miroku apontou para o que, à luz do dia, parecia ser uma trilha.

— Os que sobraram já se foram há muito tempo.

— Os que sobraram?

— Há um homem encapuzado caído logo do outro lado da montanha. O pescoço dele foi perfurado.

— Então ele não era o líder. Descobriu mais alguma coisa?

— Descobri algo bem interessante, na verdade. — Miroku meneou a cabeça. — O homem é quase idêntico ao que você matou.

Sesshomaru fechou os olhos por um instante.

— Encontrar uma pessoa com traços semelhantes aos de Rin é aceitável. Mas duas?

— Talvez sejam parentes. Acho que logo saberemos a

resposta.

— Logo?

— Sim, eles abandonaram a trilha e seguiram rumo à casa da dama.

Sesshomaru sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça.

— Temos que descobrir o segredo deste pendente antes de entregar Rin à família.

— Concordo. Conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa com ela?

Sesshomaru rezou para que seu rosto não estivesse vermelho.

— Não perguntei nada.

— Perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas seria melhor concen trar-se em sua missão e deixar outras… "atividades" para mais tarde.

Sesshomaru sabia que ele tinha razão.

— Lady Rin está numa caverna ali adiante. Espere aqui. Irei buscá-la.

Sesshomaru deixou o capitão. Não costumava ser covarde, mas rezou para que Rin já estivesse recomposta. Se ela ainda estivesse em lágrimas, ficaria com o coração despe daçado.

Parou na entrada da caverna e suspirou aliviado ao ver que Rin estava sentada, recostada na parede.

Os olhos estavam fechados, parecia estar dormindo. Aproximou-se em silêncio e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Assustada, Rin pulou quando sentiu que sua mão era beijada. Na verdade, Sesshomaru beijava seus dedos um por um, fazendo-a estremecer.

Lamentando tudo o que dissera e fizera, Rin ia se des culpar quando ele meneou a cabeça.

— Se pensar em se desculpar, eu a deixarei aqui sozi nha.

Rin queria descobrir como ele descobria exatamente o que estava pensando ou sentindo.

— Sou eu quem deve desculpas — Ele a abraçou. — La mento ter agido feito um garoto que não consegue controlar o próprio gênio. Isso não acontecerá novamente.

— Não foi sua culpa. Eu…

Sesshomaru pousou um dedo sobre seus lábios. — Ouça bem, Rin. Eu a quero como esposa. Nunca faria nada para magoá-la ou amedrontá-la. Mas não a dei xarei em paz enquanto não estiver carregando meu nome. Entendeu?

Sem fala, Rin apenas assentiu.

— Pode tentar impedir meus avanços, mas não vencerá.— Ele buscou seus lábios, varrendo qualquer sensação de medo que pudesse surgir dentro dela.

— O que eu sinto por você é mais do que desejo. Mas não posso dizer que seja amor. — Ele roçava os lábios dela. — Só sei que é um sentimento genuíno. Se isso não lhe serve, diga antes que seja tarde demais.

Ela não podia rejeitar Sesshomaru já que sentia o mesmo. Por mais assustador que fosse, tinha que admitir que aquele sentimento incendiava seu sangue e enchia seu coração de alegria.

Por que descer era mais difícil que subir? Rin jurou que não daria mais um passo caso tropeçasse outra vez. Eles que seguissem sem ela.

— Maldição! — Rin praguejou ao cair novamente. As mãos de Sesshomaru imediatamente surgiram para recolo cá-la de pé, mas ela o repeliu.

— Deixe-me em paz.

Ele se inclinou para examinar seus tornozelos.

— Machucou-se?

— Não, só estou cansada dessa viagem. Acabarei encon trando minha morte antes que ela chegue ao fim.

Miroku se voltou para trás.

— Seguindo nesse ritmo, não há dúvidas.

— Miroku, basta!

Diante da reprimenda de Sesshomaru, ele simplesmente res pondeu:

— Estarei esperando junto ao corpo. — E continuou ca minho abaixo.

— Corpo? — O coração de Rin disparou. — Quem morreu?

— Os assassinos executaram um dos seus.

— O quê? Mas… — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Foi porque eu fugi?

— Imagino que sim.

Rin se agarrou à perna dele.

— Não podemos ficar aqui até ter certeza de que eles se foram? Não seria mais seguro? — Faria qualquer coisa para evitá-los.

Sesshomaru se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— Rin, meus homens não estão longe. Estaremos mais seguros ao lado deles.

Ela assentiu, mas apontou para o vestido.

— Mesmo que seja perto, eu não consigo evitar tropeçar a todo instante.

Sesshomaru pensou por um instante e puxou uma faca da cintura.

— Levante-se.

Rin obedeceu, mas estreitou os olhos.

— O que pretende?

Sesshomaru se ajoelhou novamente e, antes que ela pudesse se afastar, segurou-a pelo vestido.

— O que está…

— Não se mexa.

Ele cortou as laterais da saia desde a coxa até o chão. Então, puxando as duas faixas para frente, cortou-as um pouco abaixo do joelho.

— Experimente agora.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu que seu vestido se transfor mara em uma espécie de túnica. Dando alguns passos, con cluiu que aquela roupa estranha facilitaria a caminhada.

Mas havia um problema. Suas pernas ficavam expostas aos olhares de todos.

— Encontraremos algo mais apropriado quando chegar mos ao acampamento — Sesshomaru murmurou, acariciando sua perna.

— Sesshomaru!

Ignorando-a, ele a conduziu pela trilha.

Rin não teve escolha senão acompanhá-lo.

Felizmente, a caminhada agora era mais fácil. Depois de uma breve descida, alcançaram um vale.

Miroku, que estava recostado numa árvore, olhou para ela. A eterna expressão de desagrado foi substituída por ge nuíno espanto.

Rin corou, mas sua atenção se voltou para o corpo.

— Você o conhece? — Sesshomaru perguntou Ela se inclinou um pouco para vê-lo melhor.

— Não.

— Não lhe parece familiar? — Miroku perguntou. Rin estudou o homem. Cabelos escuros e anelados.

Olhos intensamente azuis.

O coração dela disparou. Apalpando o próprio rosto, no tando a semelhança das feições, sentiu falta de ar.

— Eu juro que não o conheço.

Sesshomaru a abraçou.

— Acredito em você.

— Como pode existir alguém tão parecido comigo?

— Ele não era o único. — Miroku respondeu. — O que a atacou em Browan também era.

Rin fechou os olhos e se apoiou em Sesshomaru. Miroku tirou o pendente de dentro da túnica.

— Mas os olhos eram da cor desta pedra.

Miroku jogou o pendente e Sesshomaru o pegou no ar, examinando-o antes de entregá-lo a Rin.

Segurando-o na palma da mão, Rin sentiu o calor do dragão de ametista se intensificar. Rin o recolocou no pescoço.

— Será que isso é mesmo valioso?

Sesshomaru cutucou a perna do morto com o pé.

— Acho que mais do que imaginamos.

Ela escondeu o pendente dentro do vestido, sentindo a jóia pulsar entre seus seios.

— Ainda deseja completar esta missão? Sesshomaru a fitou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

— Não quero começar uma nova etapa de minha vida com assuntos pendentes.

Sorrindo, ele beijou Rin.

— Mais um falcão que abandona o ninho.

Rin riu do comentário de Miroku. Sesshomaru mordiscou seu lábio, envolvendo-a num novo beijo, repleto de pro messas.

Miroku bufou novamente.

— Quando terminarem, fiquem à vontade para se juntarem a nós.

Com um suspirou de lamento, Sesshomaru interrompeu o beijo.

— Teremos tempo para isso depois. —Acariciando-lhe o rosto, Sesshomaru seguiu Miroku.

Rin o acompanhou. Quando entraram na pequena clareira onde os homens de Sesshomaru estavam reunidos, o assombro de todos fez Rin lembrar que suas pernas esta vam à mostra.

Sesshomaru ordenou rispidamente que os homens retomassem suas tarefas e levou Rin para a única tenda erguida.

Lá, desenrolou um pacote e ofereceu-lhe roupas novas.

— Pode usá-las. Eram para minha irmã.

— Não posso usar as roupas de sua irmã.

Sesshomaru a tranqüilizou.

— Sango tem muitos vestidos. Não sentirá falta deste. Dirigindo-se à entrada da tenda, parou para admirar as pernas dela.

— Talvez devesse guardar este vestido. Tenho certeza d que será útil no futuro.

Rindo, saiu da tenda antes que Rin pudesse retrucar.

Em meio às brumas, eles avistaram o que parecia se uma fortaleza no topo de uma colina.

— Acha que é Dougal's Keep? — Miroku perguntou.

— Só há uma maneira de saber. — Sesshomaru continuou a cavalgar.

— Espere. — Miroku incitou o cavalo, parando à frente de Sesshomaru. — Deixe-me ir na frente, milorde.

Sesshomaru contornou o cavalo do capitão.

— Não é por você que Sir Dougal está esperando.

Os dois ficaram nessa troca de posições até Sesshomaru ficar impaciente.

— Pare com isso. Miroku, por fim, manteve-se ao lado de Sesshomaru.

— Eu pediria desculpas, milorde, mas só estou cumprin do meus deveres.

— Desculpas? — Sesshomaru perguntou, surpreso. — Se isso acontecesse, eu morreria de susto.

Rin se interpôs entre os dois.

— Tenho uma idéia: vamos os três juntos. — Tentando ignorar a proximidade de Sesshomaru, ela concluiu. — Assim não haverá discussões e poderemos sair logo dessa umidade.

— Não! — Os dois homens gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ótimo! Fiquem aqui discutindo. Procurarei abrigo com Sir Dougal. — Sacudindo as rédeas, Rin atiçou o cavalo e disparou para a fortaleza.

Então começou a contar. _Um, dois, três…_

— Não vai a lugar algum. — Sesshomaru lhe tomou as ré deas.

— Ora, ora, você foi bem rápido. — Ela sorriu. Mais atrás, Miroku ironizou:

— O conde ficará muito satisfeito se formos mortos.

Sesshomaru riu.

— Se morrermos, o que ele poderá fazer? — Jogar meu corpo aos abutres.

— É uma possibilidade, certamente. — Sesshomaru se virou para Miroku. — Isso seria algum problema?

— Minha esposa acabaria me encontrando no inferno.

Curiosa, Rin perguntou: — E isso o aborrece?

— Claro que sim. Nenhum homem quer ouvir as recla mações da mulher por toda a eternidade. Já não basta ouvi-las por uma vida inteira?

Sesshomaru irrompeu em gargalhadas.

— Miroku quer que todos acreditem que sua esposa é uma megera — ele confidenciou a Rin. Miroku ficou muito vermelho e evitou o olhar de ambos.

— Na verdade, ele perseguiu a moça por anos até finalmente aceitar ser sua esposa — ele acrescentou.

— Sir Miroku?

— Sim, ele mesmo. Foi insuportável conviver com este homem enquanto esteve doente de amor.

Rin não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.

— Sinto muito, mas é difícil acreditar nisso.

— É incrível as coisas que o coração faz com as pes soas. — Miroku os ultrapassou com o cavalo. — Vocês são prova disso.

Então Miroku disparou para a fortaleza.

Apesar da chuva, Sesshomaru olhava para as ondas se cho cando contra a costa rochosa.

Seu anfitrião, Sir Dougal, parecia apreciar a vida naquele distante posto fronteiriço, sempre exposto ao rigor dos elementos.

Sesshomaru se recostou na muralha, cuja estrutura de madeira nada mais era do que uma velha paliçada.

O som de alguém subindo a escada atraiu sua atenção. Era Rin.

Ele a ajudou a terminar de subir.

— O que faz aqui fora?

Ela olhou para as águas revoltas.

— Acha que minha escolta chegará logo?

— Ansiosa para partir?

— Não, só não quero ficar esperando.

Sesshomaru estava atrás dela, as mãos sobre seus ombros. Apesar da roupa, podia sentir a tensão de seus músculos.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza de que não gostará de sua nova vida? — Ele não deixou que ela se afastasse. — Você condena sua família sem nem mesmo conhecê-la.

— Não preciso ver o demônio para saber de suas maldades.

— Isso é absurdo, Rin. É uma comparação infundada.

— Já discutimos isso antes.

Ele assentiu.

— Sim, mas pensei que tinha concordado em lhes dar uma chance antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

— E eu pensei que tivesse me pedido em casamento.

— Mesmo que você já tivesse aceitado, iríamos comple tar essa missão.

Rin cruzou os braços, empinou a cabeça e deu as cos tas para ele.

Achando graça, Sesshomaru rumou para a escada.

— Deixarei que fique à vontade para ruminar sua raiva.

— Espere. — Ela o alcançou e começou a brincar com o pendente em seu pescoço. — Acha que aqueles homens pertencem à minha família?

— Não. — Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça. — Seria mais práti co esperar por sua chegada para reclamar o pendente.

Ela franziu a testa, refletindo sobre a resposta.

— Acho que tem razão. Mas aquele homem era muito parecido comigo.

Sesshomaru a puxou para seus braços.

— Não se preocupe. Não prometi protegê-la?

Ela se protegeu na capa dele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

— Irá me acompanhar até Ynys Môn?

— Claro que sim. Fiz uma promessa.

— E se você não for bem-vindo?

Ele apenas sorriu.

— Não seria a primeira vez. E nem a última, garanto.

— Acha que o homem que procura o pendente estará lá?

— Tenho certeza. — Ela estremeceu, então ele a abraçou com força.

— Eu queria nunca ter recebido esse dragão de ametista.

— Com um puxão, Rin arrancou a jóia do pescoço e er gueu o braço. — Ele merece ficar perdido no mar.

Sem pensar, Sesshomaru a deteve antes que jogasse o pen dente.

— O que está fazendo? — Ela lutou para libertar a mão.

— Não pode me impedir. É meu para fazer o que eu qui ser.

— Pense, Rin. Se é tão importante para esses homens, deve ser importante para você também.

— Como? — Ela baixou o braço.

— Não sei… ainda. Mas será interessante desvendar este mistério. — Sesshomaru sorriu.

Rin ficou corada quando ele lhe acariciou o rosto.

— Sesshomaru, eu…

— Milorde! — O grito de Miroku quebrou o encanto do momento.

Sesshomaru revirou os olhos antes de olhar para baixo. O ca pitão apontou para o lado oposto da fortaleza.

— Um grupo se aproxima. Acho que deveria vê-lo.

— Serão eles? — Rin parecia assustada. Sesshomaru deci diu guiá-la pelo frágil passadiço até a torre de vigia.

Rezava para que os visitantes fossem mercadores ou via jantes procurando abrigo. Mas olhando para além da mura lha, perdeu todas as esperanças.

* * *

><p>Gente estou postando correndo, porque minha mãe não pode nem sonhar que estou no pc, eu andei aprontando na escola ai deu nisso IEUHSIHES, AMEI as reviews.. e respondo assim que puder. Tomara que tenham gostado do cap.<p> 


	13. Capítulo 15, 16

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin se sentiu tonta e buscou apoio no braço de Sesshomaru. <em>" Isso só podia ser alguma brincadeira do destino.<em>

Uma tropa de homens se aproximava da fortaleza a pé. Pareciam ser liderados por dois homens trajando longos mantos negros e túnicas brancas.

Ornando cada túnica havia o esboço de um dragão — se melhante ao de seu pendente. Um dos homens exibia um dragão em tom ametista, o outro, safira.

Rin agarrou o pendente. Olhava para a jóia e para os homens.

— O que isso significa?

— Acho que descobriremos logo — Sesshomaru respondeu.

Quando eles alcançaram a base da muralha, um dos lí deres baixou o capuz de seu manto, expondo os longos ca belos prateados, e olhou para Rin. Ele se ajoelhou e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Rin recuou um se pôs atrás dela.

— Parece que seus súditos a aguardam, princesa. — A voz dele tinha um toque de humor.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

— Isso não é engraçado.

Dougal chamou Sesshomaru da outra torre.

— Milorde, devemos abrir os portões?

Sesshomaru encarava Rin, como se esperando por uma de cisão. _O que ela deveria fazer?_

— Consegue controlar esses oito homens? — ela per guntou a Sesshomaru.

Miroku parecia ter ficado insultado. Rin sentiu-se en vergonhada pela pergunta idiota.

— Prometo que não lhe farão mal algum. — Então apoiou a mão sobre seu ombro. — Tire-os da lama e da chuva, Rin.

Aqueles homens achavam realmente que ela era uma princesa? Ainda temerosa, ela exclamou:

— Levantem-se e digam por que estão aqui.

Todos os homens se ergueram. O que usava o dragão de ametista disse:

— Estamos aqui para escoltá-la de volta à família de sua mãe.

Ela gesticulou para que Sir Dougal abrisse os portões. Então, todos desceram para encontrarem os visitantes no pátio.

Rin sentia muito medo. Sem pensar, agarrou a mão de Sesshomaru, procurando um pouco de segurança.

Uma vez dentro da fortaleza, os servos de Dougal ajuda ram os recém-chegados a tirar as capas molhadas e a limpar a lama. Já estariam mais confortáveis quando fosse a hora da refeição.

Sesshomaru finalmente soltou a mão de Rin, olhando ao redor do salão.

— Preciso conversar com Miroku. Quer vir comigo ou prefere ficar aqui?

Ela olhou para a fogueira acesa no meio do salão, onde criados e guardas andavam de um lado a outro.

— Prefiro ficar junto ao fogo.

— Voltarei logo. Não saia daqui.

Ela se sentou junto à fogueira. As labaredas aqueciam: seu corpo, mas não seu coração. Não queria ir para Ynys Môn, ou qualquer que fosse o nome do lugar.

Por que não aceitara logo a oferta de Falcon? Sesshomaru não era o tipo de homem que assumiria um compromisso levianamente. Ao menos chegaria ao seio de sua família casada; não poderia ser entregue a outro.

— Já é hora.

Assustada com a voz às suas costas, Rin levantou-se num pulo. Afastou-se do homem e procurou por alguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

Exceto por ela e aquele senhor vindo de Anglesey, não havia mais ninguém ali.

— Hora de quê?

Ele sorriu, como se quisesse banir seus medos.

— De escoltá-la até o lar de sua família. Eles aguardam por esse dia há muito tempo. Estão ansiosos por seu retorno.

Os modos calmos do homem não serviram para tranqüi lizá-la.

— Logo escurecerá, não quero viajar à noite. Se espe raram tanto tempo, não se importarão em esperar mais um dia.

— Chegaremos à ilha antes do pôr-do-sol. — Ele esten deu as mãos, como se suplicasse. — Minha senhora, sua família deseja muito lhe dar as boas-vindas.

Rin olhava para o dragão em sua túnica. Cada vez que o homem mexia os braços, era como se o dragão de ame tista batesse as asas.

— Lady Rin? — Ele tocou seu braço, arrancando-a daquele estranho transe. — Sente-se bem?

Ela se afastou.

— Estou bem.

— Não é o que parece. — Ele a tocou na testa. — Se estiver com febre, os herboristas poderão ajudá-la.

Rin repeliu sua mão.

— Não me toque.

O homem cruzou os braços e afastou-se. Parando junto ao fogo, ofereceu:

— Por favor, sente-se. Vamos tentar começar novamen te.

— Prefiro ficar de pé.

— Lady Rin, eu sou Jaken. Vim escoltá-la até sua família.

— Bem, Sir Jaken…

— Sir não. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Apenas Jaken.

Rin recomeçou.

— Bem, Jaken, aprecio sua oferta, mas já tenho uma escolta.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram, mas logo se torna ram reprovadores.

— Uma escolta muito inadequada, pelo visto.

— Inadequada?

— Vi como este homem toma intimidades com você. Será melhor se afastar logo deste patife.

— Ele não é um patife. — Ela estava surpresa por se sentir ofendida. — Tenho sentimentos por ele.

— O que este homem fez com você? — Como Rin não o olhasse nos olhos, ele bufou. — Se sua aia tivesse sido mais atenta, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Aia? Não sobrou ninguém em Gervaise que pudesse me acompanhar. E a aia que Sesshomaru arranjou tentou me matar. — Rin levou a mão a boca. 1

— Matá-la? Explique-se.

Ela deu de ombros, como se isso fosse algo sem impor tância.

— Não há nada a ser explicado.

— Lady Rin. — O tom era o de um pai que repreende uma criança. — Sou seu tutor e, querendo ou não, eu a le varei daqui. Nem que seja amarrada.

— Não ousaria.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa para completar minha tarefa.

Rin ficouem silêncio. Elefalava feito Sesshomaru. Será que todos os homens eram iguais? Sempre havia uma mis são, uma tarefa a ser cumprida?

Ela observou Jaken por um momento. Mesmo que fos se parecido com o homem que tentara pegar o pendente, não parecia ameaçador.

Mesmo que ficasse por pouco tempo com sua família, ela deveria começar a confiar em alguém. Talvezdevesse começar por Jaken. _Senhor, que eu não esteja cometendo um erro._

Rin apontou para o peito do homem.

— Este dragão é o timbre da família?

— Sim, desde épocas ancestrais.

— Tenho um pendente…

— Sim, o ametista. Rin parecia surpresa.

— Existem outros? Jaken sorriu e assentiu.

— Alguns homens tem feito de tudo para obter o pen dente. Até matar.

Jaken empalideceu. Rin o amparou pelo braço, cuja magreza revelava que ele era muito mais velho do que apa rentava. Depois de ajudá-lo a sentar no banquinho, Rin foi buscar água em uma das mesas.

Depois de bebê-la, o homem disse:

— Estes homens, você os viu?

— Sim. Um foi morto por Sesshomaru quando fui atacada no meu quartoem Browan. Ooutro me seqüestrou, mas Sesshomaru me salvou também. Nós o encontramos morto na trilha da montanha.

A mão de Jaken tremia visivelmente.

— Criança, eles precisam de seu pendente para pro pósitos sombrios. Agora irão vingar-se do homem que a protegia. — Ele franziu a testa. — Este Sesshomaru é um bom guerreiro?

Sesshomaru cruzou o salão e se juntou a eles.

— Depende de sua definição de bom.

Parando ao lado de Sesshomaru, Rin disse:

— Este é Jaken. Minha família o enviou como escolta.

— Sir…

Rin o puxou pela orelha.

— É apenas Jaken.

Sesshomaru se afastou dela, esfregando a orelha.

— Jaken, eu sou Sesshomaru de Falcon.

Jaken parecia zangado.

— Precisamos conversar. Onde poderíamos ter mais pri vacidade?

Sesshomaru apontou para um cômodo no fim do salão.

— Isso servirá, desde que alguém fique de guarda.

Sesshomaru chamou David, então guiou Jaken até o local.

Rin os seguiu, mas quando chegaram ao cômodo, Jaken a deteve.

— Não, _milady. _Isso é conversa para homens.

— O quê? — Sobre que assunto falariam para que ela não pudesse ouvir?

— Não discuta, criança.

— Pare de me chamar de criança.

— Então não comece a agir feito uma — Sesshomaru retru cou.

Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, Rin o encarou com fúria nos olhos.

— Afinal, qual de vocês está no comando?

— Eu! — os dois responderam em uníssono.

Rin nem tentou esconder o riso enquanto se afastava, lira melhor deixar que eles discutissem sozinhos.

Sesshomaru olhava para o pequeno canal que os separava de Anglesey. Em algum lugar naquela densa neblina estava o novo lar de Rin.

Ele cerrou os punhos, lutando contra a vontade de liberar sua raiva.

Mas ele estava proibido de revelar seus sentimentos. Fi zera essa promessa para ter mais um dia na companhia de Rin.

_Deixe-a em paz, Falcon. Se ela é tão importante para você, como diz, deixe-a livre para seguir seu destino._

As palavras de Jaken tinham feito sentido então.

Mas agora, sentindo o vento frio em seus cabelos, ouvin do o barulho das ondas, nada fazia sentido.

— Milorde? — Miroku colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro. — Sesshomaru, qual o problema?

Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

Miroku bufou, impaciente.

— Você não cavalgou ao lado de Lady Rin. Já briga ram?

Seria impossível cavalgar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la, admirá-la com desejo.

— Seria estranho se brigássemos?

— Não, mas a dama não parece zangada, apenas ma goada.

A dor se infiltrou novamente no coração de Sesshomaru. Não queria magoá-la. Como poderia evitá-la sem revelar o que estava acontecendo?

Miroku continuava com seu interrogatório.

— Já se cansou dela?

Cansar dela? Nunca.

— Talvez. Isso seria estranho? — A mentira ardia a sua língua.

O capitão estreitou os olhos.

— Estranho é responder perguntas com perguntas.

Sesshomaru deu de ombros, voltando-se para o canal.

— A barcaça chegará logo.

Miroku o agarrou pelo braço.

— Por que está evitando minhas perguntas?

Num piscar de olhos, Sesshomaru o ergueu pela túnica, fazendo com que ficassem cara-a-cara.

— Deixe-me em paz.

Para sua surpresa, sua atitude surtiu efeito contrário Miroku sorria.

— O que foi, rapazinho? Tomaram a dama de você?

Sesshomaru largou Miroku, que se reequilibrou no chão desferiu um soco em seu ombro.

Sem pensar, Sesshomaru revidou. Em segundos, todos os soldados se juntaram para ver a briga.

O capitão o incitava:

— Vamos, rapazinho, mostre o que sabe fazer.

_Rapazinho. _Sesshomaru percebeu que Miroku estava usando uma antiga tática de seu pai. Com suas zombarias, o capitão o incitava a brigar para que pudesse esvair a raiva que sentia.

Sesshomaru deixou a luta de lado. Esperou que os homens se dispersassem antes de revelar:

— Eles a levarão de mim. E não posso fazer nada para impedi-los.

Miroku apontou para umas árvores próximas.

— Venha, vamos descobrir uma solução para seu problema.

Sesshomaru o seguiu.

— Não existe solução alguma.

A gargalhada de Miroku ecoou na neblina.

— É assim que se considera um Falcon?

Sem deixar de ouvir a chata descrição que Jaken fazia de seu novo lar, Rin procurou por Sesshomaru assim que chegou ao acampamento. Logo o avistou junto a Miroku, à beira do canal.

Por mais que quisesse ficar perto dele, era claro que Sesshomaru não compartilhava do mesmo desejo. Não lhe dirigia a palavra desde DougaFs Keep.

Aquilo era tão estranho!

Tudo estava bem até Jaken e Sesshomaru conversarem. So bre o que tinham discutido?

Ela desmontou do cavalo e entregou as rédeas a David.

— Diga a seu mestre que quero falar com ele.

Jaken discordou imediatamente.

— Acho que isso não seria prudente.

Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você tem algum tipo de controle sobre mim? É o meu pai? Meu marido? — Ela estalou os dedos. — Talvez _você _seja meu noivo!

Ele a fitou com reprovação.

— Sou seu tutor. Sou irmão de sua mãe.

Rin riu.

— Já fugi de tutores mais ágeis que você, querido tio.

Jaken parecia aturdido.

— Entenda, _milady…_

— Eu quero conversar com Sesshomaru. — Vendo que ele e Miroku se aproximavam, ela acrescentou. — E se tentar me deter, o capitão de Falcon será meu campeão. — Rin sorriu. — Não seria, capitão?

Miroku fez uma profunda reverência.

— Seria um honra, Lady Rin.

Jaken assentiu, mas não deixou de lançar um olhar significativo a Sesshomaru.

Rin marchou para o toldo que fora erguido sob al gumas árvores. Sesshomaru parou diante dela, ficando com as mãos nas costas.

— Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Ele não a encarava.

— Estamos esperando a barcaça para cruzar o canal.

Rin se aproximou, mas Sesshomaru deu um passo para trás.

Ela engoliu uma imprecação.

— O que ele lhe disse?

— Quem?

— Falcon, quer me deixar histérica?

— Ele não disse nada que eu já não soubesse.

Rin percebia sua agitação. Tentou se aproximar no vamente.

Quando ele fez menção de recuar outra vez, ela o alertou:

— Se der mais um passo, rasgarei suas roupas e mostra rei o quanto o desejo na frente de todos.

Ele não saiu do lugar, mas Rin notou que ele mal po dia conter uma gargalhada.

Ela baixou a mão e começou a brincar com o cinto de Sesshomaru.

— Não me deseja mais, Sesshomaru?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Rin começou a baixar ainda mais os dedos.

— Sim, eu ainda a desejo. Precisa me atormentar para descobrir isso?

Apesar da raiva, Rin manteve a calma. Ela observou os olhos de Sesshomaru, notando o desejo contido. E a dor. A raiva dela desapareceu imediatamente.

— Sesshomaru, o que está acontecendo? — Ela levou as mãos ao rosto dele, para que continuasse olhando para ela. — Não entendo a razão de tanta frieza.

Quando ela ia começar a traçar o contorno de seus lá bios, Sesshomaru prendeu seu dedo entre os dentes. Rin ofegou ligeiramente com a sensação da língua em sua pele, lembrando da noite na caverna.

— Todos os homens são capazes de fazer amor apenas com a boca?

Ele riu e então soltou seu dedo.

— Não, é uma arte que só eu conheço.

— Acho que está mentindo.

Sesshomaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E como pretende descobrir se estou mesmo men tindo?

— Isso depende de você. — Ela se apoiou em seu peito.

— Esta escolha não está em minhas mãos.

— Ah, a verdade enfim aparece. — Rin se afastou. — Falcon, não me casarei com o homem que escolheram para mim. Meu coração pertence a outro.

— E se…

— Não vou ouvir nada disso. Só preciso saber que não vai me abandonar, Falcon.

— Feche os olhos, Rin. Ela obedeceu.

— Meus braços sempre a manterão segura. Meus lábios sempre irão cobri-la de beijos. Você estará eternamente em meu coração, sempre receberá meu amor. Nunca a abandonarei, Rin. Nunca. Eu jurei entregá-la à sua família e honrarei este juramento.

O coração de Rin pesava no peito. Era como se fosse morrer.

— E depois, Sesshomaru? Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não sei, Rin.

Ela ficou assustada com a resposta. — Mas… pensei que fossemos casar.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Se isso não acontecer, saiba que será a esposa que sempre levarei em meu coração. A única que honrarei nesta vida e além.

As lágrimas marejavam os olhos de Rin.

— Lorde Falcon, a barcaça chegou — Jaken avisou.

Sesshomaru lhe deu as costas abruptamente.

— Sesshomaru, não vá!

O grito dela não o deteve. Rin queria correr atrás dele, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

Sesshomaru gritava ordens aos seus homens. A voz áspera ecoava na neblina. A dor chegava claramente aos ouvidos de Rin.

Como poderia partir? Onde encontraria forças para viver conhecendo a angústia de seu amado?

Jaken a puxou gentilmente pelo braço.

— Venha, criança.

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça. Aquilo não podia esta acontecendo. — Não, ele me pediu em casamento.

—Você já tem um marido à sua espera. Para que precisa de dois? — Não quero este homem que escolheram para mim. Minha vida depende de Sesshomaru.

Ela emudeceu; não queria chorar. Se permitisse que uma lágrima caísse, não conseguiria parar mais.

Jaken a sacudiu pelo braço.

— Pare com isso. Não conhece esse homem há tanto tempo, logo o esquecerá. Será apenas uma lembrança de sua juventude.

Rin se soltou. — Nunca!

— Lady Rin. — Sir Miroku tocou seu ombro gentil mente. — Por favor, _milady, _só está piorando as coisas.

Ela olhou para Sesshomaru, que estava tenso e pálido. Então se forçou a olhar Miroku, cuja simpatia quase a fez perder o pouco controle que tinha.

— Há coisas mais importantes na vida que o amor.

— Como o quê?

— Como a honra.

— Então a honra pode substituir o amor?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

— Tenha fé de que tudo ficará bem no final.

Rin franziu a testa. Era óbvio que aquele homem, que antes mal lhe dirigia a palavra, estava tentando dizer algo. Antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, ele a beijou na testa.

— O amor e a fé sempre vencem — ele sussurrou.

Então ele se curvou.

— Foi um prazer servi-la.

Após beijar sua mão, Miroku se afastou, deixando Rin boquiaberta.

— Onde Sir Miroku está indo?

Jaken a conduziu à barcaça.

— Lorde Falcon e eu decidimos que não seria necessá rio levar tantos homens.

Rin permaneceu em silêncio. Antesde entrar na bar caça, viu que Sesshomaru a observava. Ela mordeu o lábio. _Por favor, meu amor, seja feliz. E não se esqueça de mim._

Uma pequena tenda, adornada com os dragões gêmeos, fora erguida na barcaça. Rin não ficou surpresa que um fosse de ametista e o outro, de safira.

Tocou o bordado antes de entrar na tenda. Um dia desco briria a história por trás daquele emblema.

Jaken também entrou na tenda e ergueu a tampa de um baú.

— Isso lhe pertence. — Ele exibiu um vestido tão verde quanto os olhos de Sesshomaru. Então lhe entregou uma bolsinha de couro. — Pertenciam à sua mãe. Agora são seus.

Rin examinou o conteúdo. Belíssimas peças de ouro brilhavam sob a luz das velas. Havia um torque, um bracelete e várias pulseiras e anéis, todos ornados com esmeraldas.

— Eu teria esperado ametistas, não esmeraldas.

— Não gostou das jóias? — Jaken parecia surpreso.

— Não, elas são lindas. Só pensei que minha mãe prefe risse ametistas.

Jaken sorriu tristemente.

— Ametista era apenas uma de suas preferências.

— E as outras?

— Safiras e esmeraldas. — Ele rumou para a entrada da tenda. — Se quiser se trocar, seja rápida. A viagem é bem curta.

Rin examinou as roupas no baú. Tudo ali era digno de uma rainha: cinto, sapatos, meias e mesmo uma rede de ouro e esmeraldas para prender os cabelos.

Rin teve certo trabalho para se trocar sozinha. As rou pas lhe caíam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitas especialmente para ela - o que era impossível.

Enfeitou-se com algumas jóias, sentindo-se fria e vazia. Com roupas assim, deveria estar se sentindo tão bela quan to uma princesa ou uma noiva. _Uma noiva?_

Será que seguiria daquela barcaça direto para o casa mento? Ela tentou tirar as roupas, mas não teve tempo.

A barcaça alcançou a terra com uma guinada, e oscilou novamente quando Sesshomaru e seus homens desembarcaram. Ela conteve um grito de desespero.

— Lady Rin, venha. Já é hora. — O chamado de Jaken a deixou ainda mais apavorada;

Rin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. _Por favor, mãe, ajude-me. Não conheci seu carinho, nem seu amor. Mas eu amo Falcon e sei que sou correspondida. Não me deixe viver sem o carinho e o amor deste homem também._

Uma brisa quente invadiu a tenda, acalmando seu cora ção. Uma estranha melodia invadia sua mente, afastando seus temores.

Rin abriu os olhos, empertigou-se e saiu.

Uma vez em terra, Jaken se ajoelhou na areia.

— Alteza, permita que eu seja o primeiro a lhe dar as boas-vindas.

Rin ficou atônita. Todos os homens reunidos na praia se ajoelharam ao mesmo tempo.

Ela procurou por Sesshomaru. Seus homens flanqueavam uma trilha que levava à floresta. Ele estava ajoelhado no começo da fila.

— Levante-se. — Ela sussurrou para Jaken. Quando ele a obedeceu, ela perguntou. — O que isso significa?

— Tudo será explicado em breve.

Ela o acompanhou pela trilha. Mas antes mesmo que chegasse ao fim do caminho, outro grupo surgiu da floresta. Todos se ajoelharam diante dela, menos uma pessoa.

Seu olhar assimilou apenas o vestido verde e as jóias de ouro e esmeralda. Por fim, Rin ergueu os olhos.

— Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru percebeu o medo na voz de Rin. Apesar do protocolo e da promessa que fizera, levantou-se e correu a tempo de ampará-la em seus braços.

Sabendo que Rin apenas desmaiara, ele ergueu a cabe ça para ver o que lhe causara tanto medo.

Sesshomaru piscou, imaginando que sua visão estivesse lhe pregando uma peça.

Olhou para a mulher em seus braços e depois para a ou tra que se aproximava com olhar espantado.

Elas eram idênticas. Feição, altura, roupas, até a maneira de andar. Eram cópias perfeitas, exceto pelos olhos.

Os de Rin pareciam safiras, os daquela mulher tinham tonalidade ametista.

* * *

><p>Desculpem a demora viu? Estava com problemas na escola, e pessoais, mais agora estou de volta, espero que tenham gostado do cap.<p>

H. Quinzel - É está mesmo chegando ao fim essa fic tambem, mais ainda tem uns 4 caps se eu não me engano, o que achou desse cap em? Beijao

Flvia - Pois é, aquele medalhão dela, é cheio de segredos, vamos ver se logo logo vamos descobrir, beijoos

Relena- chan - Ei linda, então ela é malandrinha, eu jamais iria resistir a um homem daqueles, Ela já está quase, na verdade ela ja gosta dele, mais mente pra si mesma. Gostou do cap amr?


	14. Capítulo 17

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p><em>Um <em>_homem observava da torre quando a comitiva entrou em Mirabilus Keep. As gêmeas estavam enfim juntas. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos imaginara ter tanta sorte._

_Agora que a família estava novamente reunida em seu "lar", seria fácil destruí-la._

_Por que não pensara nisso antes? Poderia simplesmente ter esperado que os dragões viessem até ele. Mas não im portava que alguns homens tivessem morrido. A vida deles fora perdida em nome da busca pelo poder eterno._

_Pela centésima vez, esfregou as mãos nas vestes. Será que o sangue jamais abandonaria sua pele? Lamentava ter saído de Mirabilus só para mandar um daqueles simpló rios para o túmulo._

_Voltou a examinar os recém-chegados. Sim, o sangue desapareceria assim que os dragões estivessem em seu poder._

_Afastando-se da janela da torre, ele endireitou a roupa e os cabelos. Deveria estar impecável quando fosse prestar as honras à família recém-reunida._

Rin se remexeu na cama.

Sesshomaru e a mulher que alegava ser irmã de Rin se aproximaram da cama ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos se encararam, travando uma batalha silenciosa. Sesshomaru sustentou o olhar da mulher enquanto afagava os cabelos negros de Rin, que voltou a se acalmar.

A mulher se afastou.

Andando como se fosse a dona do mundo, ela se acomo dou do outro lado do quarto.

Sesshomaru se sentou na beira da cama. — Rin, acorde.

Sesshomaru sabia que os planos que ele e Miroku tinham fei to para roubá-la na escuridão da noite não poderiam ser le vados adiante. Quando os fizera, não imaginava que Rin fosse realmente uma princesa.

Dinheiro nenhum no mundo faria com que o rei o per doasse do crime de seqüestrar aquela mulher.

Aceitara aquela missão com o intuito de recuperar sua honra, mas deixara que o desejo colocasse tudo a perder.

Desejo? Não. Aquela emoção angustiante era mais que simplesmente desejo.

Rin finalmente abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo. Então começou a observar o quarto.

— Onde estou?

Sesshomaru segurou sua mão.

— Rin, você estáem Mirabilus Keep, seu lar. — Ele apontou para o canto do quarto, fazendo com que a mulher se aproximasse. — E esta é sua irmã, a princesa Shiori.

Rin se sentou imediatamente.

— _Minha o quê?_

— Olhe para ela. É óbvio que são irmãs.

— Isso é impossível. Por que eu não sabia disso?

Shiori se sentou do outro lado da cama. — Pela mesma razão que eu não sabia de nada até pouco tempo,— Ela encolheu os ombros. — Nossos pais acredi tavam que não devíamos saber da existência uma da outra.

— O que mais esconderam de nós?

Sesshomaru se levantou.

— Vocês duas precisam conversar. — Ele apertou os de dos de Rin, relutante em deixá-la.

— Sesshomaru, não vá.

Ele precisava deter Miroku antes que fosse tarde de mais.

— Não tente me impedir de cumprir meus deveres. — Sentindo-se culpado por magoá-la com suas palavras, suavizou o tom. — Virei me despedir antes de partir.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo que o fizesse mudar de idéia, Sesshomaru fez uma reverência e saiu.

Com a saída dele, as duas mulheres começaram a se ob servar.

— Irmãs? — Rin quebrou o silêncio.

— Gêmeas — Shiori a corrigiu.

Rin puxou o pendente de dentro do vestido.

— Imagino que o seu seja de safira.

Shiori riu e puxou o dragão escondido em seu próprio vestido.

— Claro.

— Existe um de esmeralda?

— Sim. — Shiori parecia pensativa. — Qual a cor dos olhos de nosso pai?

Rin levou a mão à testa.

— Mas é claro! Eram verdes.

— Que maneira excêntrica minha mãe encontrou para manter a família unida.

Rin ergueu os joelhos e os abraçou.

— Está tão nervosa quanto eu?

Shiori sentou-se na mesma posição.

— Sim. E um pouco zangada também.

— Como acha que teria sido nossa vida se…

—… se tivéssemos crescido juntas? — Shiori concluiu a pergunta.

Ambas se fitaram antes de caírem na gargalhada. Quando conseguiram se recompor novamente, Rin perguntou:

— Então você é uma princesa?

Shiori a chutou.

— Você também é uma princesa.

— Ah, sim, perdão. Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

— Mas é melhor se acostumar logo.

Rin ergueu os olhos para o céu.

— Sempre quis uma irmã tão atrevida! Obrigada!

— Ah, imagino que _você _não seja nem um pouco sar cástica.

Rin sentiu o rosto corar.

— O que faremos agora?

Shiori se ergueu da cama.

— Vamos descobrir o que fazer com estes pendentes.

Rin se ergueu também.

— Eles tem alguma utilidade?

Shiori abriu uma pequena caixa incrustada de jóias.

— Mamãe nos deixou uma carta. — Ela desfez o laço do pergaminho. — Recebi ordens de não abri-la antes de sua chegada.

Shiori entregou a carta a Rin e sugeriu que a lesse juntas.

Quando se sentaram junto à lareira, Rin desenrolou o pergaminho com mãos trêmulas. Ao esticar a folha, sentiu um súbito calor se infiltrar por seus dedos.

Clareando a garganta, começou a ler.

"Minhas queridas filhas, rezo para que estejam juntas neste momento. Serei o mais breve possível…"

A risada de Shiori fez Rin parar.

— Mamãe não conseguia recepcionar ninguém sem fa zer um discurso que levava quase metade do dia. Nunca soube ser breve.

Rin sorriu.

— Papai não era um homem de muitas palavras. Seus cumprimentos não passavam de uns resmungos.

— Um belo par, eu diria.

Rin concordou antes de retomar a leitura.

"Tratemos do mais importante. Cada uma possui um dragão, feito especialmente para cada uma de vocês. Como já devem ter descoberto, combinam com as cores de seus olhos. Dei a cada uma a cor oposta para que, de certa for ma, estivessem unidas. Espero que tenha funcionado. Estes pendentes, na verdade, são duas chaves que mantêm em segurança um poder que este mundo jamais poderia ima ginar."

O coração de Rin estava acelerado.

"Rin, estou certa de que já teve ter ouvido os rumores. Saiba que são verdadeiros. Não quero com isso assustá-la, nem afastá-la de sua família. Na verdade, sou uma sacerdo tisa druida, guardiã de uma relíquia sagrada. Uma relíquia que entrego a Shiori, que decidirá o melhor a ser feito com ela."

"Nossa linhagem está chegando ao fim, minhas adora das. Já é tempo de deixar que algumas tradições morram. Nosso mundo tem sofrido com mortes e destruição, por isso espero que o futuro de vocês seja repleto de esperança, luz e amor. Mas o primeiro passo para alcançar esse obje tivo é destruir aquilo que certos homens desejam acima de tudo, o poder."

Rin sentiu o dragão esquentar contra sua pele. Ela er gueu o pendente e olhou para a irmã, que também segurava seu próprio pendente.

Shiori tomou a carta e continuou a ler.

"Usem os dragões para que o fundo do baú se abra. Lá encontrarão um livro. É o registro de antigos encantamen tos que poderiam significar o fim deste mundo nas mãos de alguém ambicioso."

"Minhas filhas, saibam que seu pai e eu as amávamos de todo o coração. E continuaremos a amá-las por toda a eternidade. Não tenho dúvida de que ele viveu o resto de seus dias como eu — sozinho e solitário. Essa é uma prova única de amor por vocês."

Quando Shiori não conseguiu mais ler, Rin colocou o braço sobre o ombro da irmã e continuou a leitura.

"Rin, você está aqui porque seu pai já partiu deste mundo. Não me odeie por dizer que estou feliz. Se estão lendo esta carta é porque eu também não estou mais aqui. Agora estou novamente nos braços de meu amado. Estou em paz e desejo o mesmo a vocês. Não sofram por nós. Alguns anos não são nada diante da eternidade. Estaremos todos juntos novamente um dia."

Rin engoliuem seco. Seuspais conheciam o amor. Por que não poderia ter o mesmo?

As lágrimas embaralhavam sua visão, mas ela conti nuou.

"Seu pai e eu tivemos vidas distintas neste mundo. Eu não podia deixar meu povo sozinho. Ele não podia abandonar o juramento feito ao rei. Ele estava ao meu lado no dia em que vocês vieram ao mundo. E sabendo que logo nos separaríamos, deixou cair muitas lágrimas de tristeza. Na quele momento, eu soube que vocês também teriam vidas separadas."

Shiori começou a ler junto com ela.

"Não há como fugir dos desígnios do destino. Shiori, você estava destinada a seguir meus passosem Mirabilus. Sóvocê possui o dom de nossos antepassados. Seu destino era permanecer a meu lado, aprendendo o que era necessá rio para que me substituísse um dia."

As duas pararam para retomar o fôlego.

"Rin, meu coração se despedaçou ao ver você e seu pai partirem de minha vida para sempre. Seu dom, minha criança, é o amor. Sua capacidade de amar supera qualquer outro poder que exista. É o poder de um amor tão puro assim que mantém este mundo vivo. Desfrute tudo o que seu dom tem a oferecer, sabendo que receberá em troca três vezes mais."

Rin fechou os olhos. Ela podia ver Sesshomaru partindo de sua vida. Era isso que o amor lhe reservava. Shiori terminava de ler a carta.

"Minhas filhas, aproveitem esta oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor e aprenderem a se amar. E quando começarem a trilhar o caminho que o destino lhes reservou, levem este amor consigo. Lembrem-se de seus pais com carinho, sabendo que nosso amor sempre zelará por vocês. E assim me despeço, por enquanto."

Shiori enrolou e amarrou o pergaminho, enxugando as lágrimas antes de se dirigir a Rin. — Vamos ser boas filhas e fazer o que ela nos pede?

Rin ergueu o pendente.

— A decisão é sua.

— Não, faremos isso juntas. — Shiori arrastou um baú para junto do banco onde estavam sentadas. — Onde estará a fechadura?

Rin abriu o baú. Estava vazio, mas parecia bem menor por dentro do que aparentava ser por fora.

Shiori cutucou o fundo do baú, mas apenas conseguiu quebrar o revestimento.

Rin franziu a testa, puxando uma das alças laterais que pareceu se mexer. As irmãs se entreolharam.

Shiori examinou a alça ligeiramente frouxa e puxou-a com força. A lateral do baú se descolou, expondo uma segunda superfície.

E Rin fez o mesmo do outro lado. Novamente, o revestimento falso se soltou. Uma figura esculpida em formato arredondado se so bressaía nas laterais do baú. Rin a observou por um instante antes de sorrir.

— Que cor tem o seu lado? Shiori riu.

— Safira. E o seu?

— Ametista.

Ao mesmo tempo, elas encaixaram os dragões nos locais vazados.

— Pronta? — Shiori perguntou.

Elas giraram os dragões, mas nada aconteceu. Ambas fi caram pensativas. Então decidiram trocar os pendentes.

Desta vez, elas sorriram ao ouvir um ruído. Uma peque na alça surgia no fundo do baú. Shiori ergueu o painel com facilidade.

— Obrigado, minhas queridas.

Rin pulou de susto quando viu um homem encapuzado atirar Shiori para longe. A irmã se chocou contra a parede de pedra e caiu no chão.

Sem pensar, Rin pegou o livro no baú e correu para a janela, gritando por Sesshomaru.

— Não levará o que é meu.

Antes que chegasse à janela, o homem se atirou sobre ela. Rin ficou sem ar, mas tentava manter a consciência apesar de ver tudo girar ao redor.

Estava sobre o livro, segurando-o com toda força. O ho mem agarrou a longa trança de Rin.

— Ora, ora, querida, entregue o livro ao seu tio.

— Tio? Jaken jamais faria isso.

— Jaken? — O homem riu. — Meu irmão não teria coragem para tanto. — Ele tentava erguê-la a qualquer cus to. — Há muito tempo planejo colocar as mãos nesse livro. Você não me deterá agora.

Aquele assassino era seu parente? Com uma força que Rin desconhecia possuir, ela o chutou e saiu rastejando pelo chão para proteger o livro.

— Meus homens falharam, mas isso não acontecerá co migo.

Ele a agarrou pelo vestido no exato momento em que Shiori atirou um jarro vazio sobre ele.

— Deixe-a em paz, filho de Satã.

— Filho de Satã? — Ele tirou o capuz da cabeça. — Se isso é verdade, viemos todos do mesmo berço. E provarei isso assim que o livro estiver em minhas mãos.

Ambas ficaram espantadas. Ninguém poderia negar que ele pertencia à família. A semelhança entre os três era ina creditável.

O homem se voltou para Rin, gritando:

— Entregue-me o livro!

Rin tentou se esquivar do ataque, mas sentiu uma dor horrível em seu ombro. Sabia que ele usara uma foice. Reunindo forças, ela rolou para longe, ignorando a dor que agora alcançava suas costas.

Shiori, que conseguira se esgueirar até porta, gritava por ajuda.

O homem correu na direção de Shiori, com a arma er guida, mas Rin conseguiu agarrar suas pernas.

Ele caiu no chão, berrando:

— Vocês duas morrerão!

A porta se abriu no exato instante em que ele tentava avançar sobre Shiori novamente.

Sesshomaru e um homem louro entraram juntos. O homem louro nem pensou antes de transpassar o inimigo com sua espada e tomar Shiori em seus braços.

Sesshomaru correu até Rin. Ele a abraçou com força, o co ração aos saltos. Vendo a mão ficar ensangüentada, rasgou o vestido dela na altura do ombro.

Ela viu o quanto Sesshomaru estava apavorado.

— Sesshomaru, estou bem.

— Claro que não está! — O berro dele chamou a atenção de todos que entravam no quarto. Jaken se aproximou, acompanhado por Miroku.

— Miroku? — Rin estava surpresa

Ele ergueu o queixo, em óbvio desafio às ordens de Jaken.

— Nada me impediria de cumprir minhas obrigações com os Falcons. — Ele apontou para o velho. — Nem ele.

Jaken ignorou os comentários do capitão.

— Deixe-me vê-la.

— Estou bem.

— Não está não! — Sesshomaru discordou novamente. Ele ergueu a mão. — Não está vendo que isso é sangue.

— É só um arranhão.

Jaken bufou e apontou para a cama.

— Sabia que seu pai negligenciaria sua educação. Nem sabe diferenciar grande de pequeno. — Ele apontava para a cama. — Levem-na para lá.

Shiori saiu dos braços de seu protetor e correu até a irmã.

— Oh, Rin, precisa cuidar logo disso.

— Não é nada tão grave.

— Dê-me isso. — Sesshomaru tomou o livro de suas mãos, e o entregou a Shiori. Então, sem qualquer cerimônia, atirou Rin sobre o ombro e a levou para a cama. Mas ao invés de colocá-la sobre o colchão, ele mesmo se sentou e a man teve em seu colo.

— Milorde, acho que isso não é apropriado. —Jaken comentou.

— Acho melhor cuidar logo deste ferimento, pois não sairei daqui.

Miroku se aproximou, a espada ainda na mão.

— É melhor se apressar. Vai deixar a dama sangrar até a morte?

Shiori postou-se ao lado de Miroku.

— Ande logo!

Rin se encolheu quando Jaken começou a cuidar de seu ombro.

Sesshomaru beijou sua testa.

— O que ele queria? O dragão? — ele perguntou.

— Não, os dragões só serviam para abrir o baú. Ele que ria o livro que estava lá dentro.

— Dragões?

Enquanto Shiori recolhia os pendentes, Rin expli cou.

— Existem dois: um de ametista e um de safira. Shiori estendeu os pendentes para a irmã.

— Qual deles você quer, Rin?

— O que eu ganhei, o ametista.

A irmã puxou a mão de Sesshomaru e entregou-lhe a jóia.

— Guarde-o para ela. Ele assentiu, fechando os dedos sobre o dragão.

— Mas isso não explica por que o livro é tão importante.

— Ele pode explicar melhor que eu. — Shiori apontou para Jaken. Jaken continuou a cuidar do ferimento de Rin enquanto explicava. — Há muitos anos, quando Mirabilus foi… habitada pela primeira vez, o povo se dividiu em dois grupos. Um trabalhava pelo bem destas terras. O outro só queria conquistar poder para controlar tudo o que existia.

Ele olhou para o corpo caído no chão e suspirou.

— Ironicamente, os que procuravam o bem se tornaram; ricos e poderosos. Deixaram suas esperanças e lições registradas neste livro. — Ele indicou o livro que Shiori segurava. — O outro grupo ficou convencido de que o livro guardava segredos que lhes daria o tão desejado poder.

Sesshomaru olhou para o livro.

— Isso é verdade?

— Não. — Jaken riu. — Ele só guarda magias, poções e encantamentos.

Miroku bufou, quebrando a seriedade do momento.

— O problema não é o livro, mas o que as pessoas ima ginam sobre seu conteúdo. — Jaken apontou para o corpo. — Meu irmão, por exemplo, acreditava que poderia do minar o mundo.

Shiori parecia confusa.

— Não sabia que você e mamãe tinham um irmão.

— Ele preferiu a escuridão e foi expulso de Mirabilus muitos anos antes de seu nascimento.

— E os homens que morreram em Browan e na monta nha? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

— Pela descrição, imagino que fossem seus filhos. Eles provavelmente queriam o poder que Shiori e Rin de têm sobre Mirabilus. Mas isso nunca seria possível sem o livro.

— Por que não?

— Na nossa família, só as mulheres tem o direito de go vernar. Só o conhecimento dos segredos contidos no livro permitiria que eles obtivessem este direito também.

Sesshomaru parecia refletir sobre algo.

— Por que só as mulheres?

— Esta não é uma pergunta fácil de ser respondida. Talvez seja porque as mulheres não buscam a guerra. Em seiscentos anos, nosso povo nunca pereceu numa batalha e nossas terras nunca foram ameaçadas.

Examinando a foice que o homem usara para atacar, Miroku perguntou:

— Por que usariam uma arma assim? — Ele a exibiu a Jaken.

— Que engenhoso. A foice é o mesmo que uma espada para um druida. O espinheiro representa punição. Imagino que as feridas causadas por esta arma sejam bem assusta doras.

Ninguém discordou dele. Miroku lançou a arma no fogo.

— E quanto aos outros?

Jaken não parecia preocupado.

— Não irão nos importunar novamente. Estou certo disso.

O homem que entrara junto com Sesshomaru se aproximou.

— Lady Shiori, se não precisa mais de mim, devo me retirar.

Shiori o puxou pela mão.

— Venha conhecer minha irmã, mesmo que as circuns tâncias não sejam das mais comuns. — Ela sorria.

— E isso seria alguma novidade? — Ele parecia real mente perplexo.

Rin notou o olhar que trocaram, um olhar que falava de amor sem necessidade de palavras.

— Rin, quero lhe apresentar Lorde Braedon. — Shiori se voltou para ele. — Lorde Braedon, está é minha irmã, Lady Rin. E este é Sesshomaru de Falcon.

Braedon se curvou.

— É uma honra conhecê-la, _milady._

— Fico feliz por ter vindo tão rápido em nosso socorro. Obrigada.

Ele assentiu e então dirigiu-se a Sesshomaru.

— Falcon? Conde de Falcon?

Miroku deu uma risadinha.

— Não, ele é meu irmão mais velho, Inuyasha.

— Desculpe o engano. Eu e toda Mirabüus estamos em débito por ter nos trazido Rin em segurança.

Então ele pediu permissão a Shiori para que os guardas removessem o corpo e saiu.

— Isso vai doer — Jaken avisou a Rin.

Ela deu um pulo, sentindo uma agulha atravessar sua carne para fechar o ferimento.

— Sinto muito, mas precisa ficar quieta.

Sesshomaru a puxou contra seu peito, segurando-a com fir meza.

— Isso acabará logo — ele prometeu. — Segure-se em mim.

Rin enterrou o rosto em seu peito, recusando-se a gri tar. Ainda se encolheu mais uma vez, mas mordeu o lábio e cravou as unhas nas costas de Sesshomaru.

Felizmente, tudo acabou rápido.

— Pronto, _milady. _— Ele tirou um pequeno embrulho e o entregou a Shiori. — Misture isso com vinho e lhe dê para beber. — Então saiu.

Rin estava molhada de suor. Sesshomaru secou seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos para trás.

— Precisa descansar.

— Não vá embora.

— Eu cuidarei de você — disse Shiori. — Prometo que ele não ficará longe daqui.

Sesshomaru lhe beijou a testa e tirou-a do colo.

— Estarei por perto. Agora, durma.

Quando ele saiu, Shiori deixou o livro de lado e ajudou Rin a trocar-se. Não esqueceu de lhe dar a bebida reco mendada por Jaken. Por fim, acomodou Rin na cama para descansar.

Rin viu quando Shiori foi buscar o livro novamente.

— O que fará com ele?

Shiori o atirou no fogo da lareira.

— Se o mal quer tanto se apoderar dele, é melhor que desapareça deste mundo.

Rin concordou com a decisão da irmã.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Shiori se sentou na beirada da cama.

— Claro que sim.

— Quem é Braedon?

O sorriso nos lábios de Shiori desapareceu.

— Ele é o capitão de nossa guarda, o protetor de nosso povo. Ele é o seu noivo.

* * *

><p>Gente a partir de agora, é emoção PURAAAAAA... Estão gostando? Como assim... a rin já tem um noivoo.. que dó do sesshy..<p>

H. Quinzel - Ai amor, acho que é mais de 4 caps, fui dar uma revisada ontem .. USIEHESIUHS agora vai ser super emoção daqui pra frente.. Sim irmã dela, oque achou? MT foda né?

Relena- chan - Nossa acho que nesse cap respondi suas perguntas, gostou? OPSEKSEPOKSEPO e o sesshy tadinho, vou chamar ele pra casar cmg.. bjs linda


	15. Capítulo 18

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin acordou com o rosto no travesseiro úmido. Derramara muitas lágrimas depois que Shiori deixara o quarto.<p>

Tudo estava errado. Shiori é quem deveria casar com Braedon, não ela. Subitamente, começou a ouvir gritos vindos do lado de fora.

— Não há razão para que essa cerimônia não aconteça hoje.

O estômago de Rin se revirou. Estavam discutindo seu casamento?

— Estão enganados. Mas quem sou eu para decidir? Deixe-me falar com ela primeiro. — A voz de Shiori se sobrepunha às demais.

Sua irmã entrou no quarto, seguida por seis homens.

— Rin, está acordada?

— Sim. — Com esforço, ela se sentou. — O que está acontecendo? — Estes são os anciãos de Mirabilus. — Shiori apontou para Jaken e mais cinco homens idosos. — Eles in sistem que o casamento deve ser realizado hoje. — Vendo o susto de Rin, ela acrescentou rapidamente. — Tentei convencê-los de que está ferida, que talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco mais.

Rin sorriu.

— E eles aceitaram?

— Não. — Shiori torceu os lábios. — Contudo, eles concordaram com uma busca onírica.

— O quê? — A voz de Rin se ergueu.

Sesshomaru surgiu no quarto.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Shiori fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas. Então perguntou a Sesshomaru:

— Viu Lorde Braedon?

Sesshomaru olhou para trás.

— Ele estava bem atrás de mim.

Shiori foi até a porta e ordenou que Braedon entrasse. Contrito, ele a obedeceu.

— Não sabia se desejava minha presença.

O olhar que Shiori dirigiu a ele fez Rin rir. Os dois, Shiori e Braedon, já agiam feito marido e mulher. Mas lembrar que ele seria seu marido não era nada engraçado.

Shiori se colocou no centro do quarto, aos pés da cama de Rin, e pediu para que todos se aproximassem.

— Rin enfrentará uma busca onírica hoje.

— Uma o quê? — Sesshomaru a interrompeu. Shiori revirou os olhos.

— Parece que os sáb_ios _homens de Mirabilus — o sar casmo era evidente em sua voz —, decidiram que Rin e Braedon devem se casar ainda esta noite.

Braedon e Sesshomaru deram um passo para trás, como se tivessem sido golpeados por um atacante.

Sesshomaru tentou dizer algo, mas simplesmente não tinha palavras.

Braedon não estava em situação muito diferente.

— Esta noite? Por que tanta pressa?

— Silêncio! — O grito de Shiori interrompeu suas per guntas frenéticas. — Talvez uma busca por respostas seja; favorável.

— Quem interpretará esses sonhos? — Um ancião perguntou.

— Quem seria mais qualificada do que eu? Os anciãos riram da resposta de Shiori. Só Jaken

continuava sério.

— Eu a ajudarei. — Ele se ofereceu.

— Não confia em minhas habilidades? — Shiori ergueu a voz.

— Confio em vocês duas, individualmente. —Jaken sorriu. — Mas juntas? Não. Em minha curta convivência com Rin, percebi o quanto são parecidas. Não há como saber o que tramariam se fossem deixadas a sós.

Os outros anciãos concordaram com a sugestão de, Jaken.

— Ninguém perguntará minha opinião? — Rin perguntou.

— Não! — Oito vozes se ergueram ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Sesshomaru perguntou:

— O que você sugere Rin?

— Isso não nos importa. — Jaken se voltou paraRin. — Seus desejos são irrelevantes. Este é seu novo lar e você tem uma responsabilidade para com sua família e seu povo.

Ele permitiu que Rin digerisse os fatos por alguns instantes.

— Este homem não poderá salvá-la. Nem o capitão. Se riam considerados criminosos e traidores da coroa.

Um dos anciãos se adiantou.

— Só permitiremos que esta cerimônia aconteça se Jaken estiver presente desde o começo. — Ele lançou um olhar de advertência a Shiori. — As duas irmãs não de vem ficar sozinhas até que a decisão tenha sido feita.

Shiori olhou para Braedon antes de concordar.

Um grito se assomava na garganta de Rin. Ela tentava se controlar, o que se tornou ainda mais difícil quando Sesshomaru seguiu os outros homens e saiu do quarto.

Apenas ela, Shiori e Jaken permaneceram. O velho se sentou em um banquinho junto ao fogo.

— Comece logo, Shiori. Quanto mais você demorar, mais nervosa ela ficará.

Depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, Shiori final mente se moveu. Rin compreendia a dor que a irmã sen tia naquele momento. Shiori não queria perder o homem que amava, muito menos para a própria irmã.

Rin não podia aceitar aquela cerimônia. Não fora cria daem Mirabilus. Comoesperavam que ela aceitasse que aquele ritual pagão decidisse seu futuro?

Shiori se ajoelhou diante de um baú de ouro ricamente ornado. Entoou algumas palavras antes de abri-lo e tirou de lá duas bolsinhas de couro. Depois retirou um cálice que parecia muito simples se comparado ao baú.

Rin tentou se erguer da cama.

— Ele morrerá. — A voz de Jaken a impediu de colo car um pé sequer no chão. Ele nem a olhava ao dizer isso. Apenas atirava ervas nas labaredas ao lado. — Lorde Brae don matará Sesshomaru se você não for conduzida à cabana.

Rin respirou fundo, certa de que ele apenas queria amedrontá-la.

— Ele não ousaria.

— Sir Miroku já foi afastado da fortaleza. Falcon está sendo vigiado. Braedon não hesitaria em fazer tudo que es tivesse ao seu alcance para proteger Mirabilus.

— Falcon não é uma ameaça para ninguém.

— Ele é uma ameaça para seu destino; portanto, uma ameaça para o reino. — Ele apontou para a janela. — Veja por si mesma.

Rin correu para a janela e viu que, no centro do pá tio, Braedon e mais seis homens vigiavam Sesshomaru. Todos empunhavam espadas. Seria impossível Sesshomaru lutar, pois estava de mãos atadas, amarrado a um poste.

— Soltem-no imediatamente. Não há razão para que o tratem assim. Jaken e Shiori a ignoraram. Estavam muito ocupa dos com a consagração do cálice para se preocuparem com suas exigências.

Rin correu e abriu a porta, deparando-se com guardas armados.

Ela gritou novamente:

— Não podem fazer isso. Não têm o direito de me manter prisioneira. Pensei que este fosse meu lar, não meu cárcere!

Jaken se levantou quandoRin recuou, mas os guardas impediram que saísse do quarto. Eles a seguraram pelos braços e arrastaram-na até; Jaken e Shiori.

Rin olhou para a irmã, sussurrando:

— Pelo amor de nossos pais, não faça isso comigo.

Shiori ignorou o pedido.

— Beba. Logo tudo estará terminado. Rin meneou a cabeça e tentou fugir de seus captores mas sua força não se comparava à deles. Ela tentou rogar novamente:

— Shiori, não faça isso. Vai deixar que nosso destino seja decidido por um ritual do demônio? Jaken fez um gesto aos guardas. Um dos homens fez Rin cair de joelhos e o outro puxou sua cabeça para trás. _Eles a obrigariam a beber aquilo?_

Shiori hesitou.

— Não consigo fazer isso.

Jaken tomou o cálice de Shiori e levou-o aos lábios de Rin.

Ela se recusava a beber. Um guarda apertou suas boche chas, fazendo com que sua boca se abrisse e o líquido ado cicado descesse por sua garganta.

Quando o cálice se esvaziou, eles a soltaram. Enjoada e extremamente assustada, Rin se encolheu no chão.

Praguejando, Shiori se sentou ao lado da irmã. Abraçando-a, começou a acalentá-la:

— Calma, calma. Nada de mal lhe acontecerá. Eu pro meto.

— Seus malditos pagãos, são assim tão covardes? Lorde Braedon riu do insulto.

— Covardes? Eu prefiro chamar isso de movimento es tratégico.

— Não lutar é covardia.

— Olhe ao redor, Falcon. Não lutar é o que mantém você vivo.

Considerando-se apenas as pessoas que cuidavam de seus afazeres naquele pátio, havia homens suficientes para conquistar um pequeno país. Um fato que não passara des percebido a Sesshomaru.

Só um cego não notaria as riquezas que Rin teria ali. Mirabilus era um verdadeiro castelo, estruturado para su portar qualquer cerco. Estava rodeado por campos férteis e florestas apinhadas de animais selvagens, e ninguém senti ria fome. A água fluía de diversas fontes, o que assegurava que os habitantes nunca teriam sede.

Segurança. Riqueza. Família. Título. O que ele poderia oferecer a ela? Alguma mulher em sã consciência desistiria de tudo isso por amor?

Se realmente se importava com Rin, devia seguir o conselho de Jaken e deixá-laem paz. Braedonapontou para o grupo que deixava a fortaleza.

— Eu o soltarei assim que Rin estiver na cabana.

Doía saber que nunca mais a teria em seus braços. Não conseguia despregar os olhos de Rin, por isso notou que ela cambaleava. Algo estava errado.

Os músculos dos braços de Sesshomaru se retesavam com força que ele fazia para se livrar das amarras.

— O que fizeram com ela?

— Acha que eles simplesmente pediriam que ela dor misse e sonhasse?

Sesshomaru praguejou.

— Deixem-na. Eu irei embora.

— A cerimônia já foi aprovada e acontecerá de qualquer forma.

Braedon o estudou com calma.

— Você ama esta mulher.

Não era uma pergunta, então Sesshomaru não disse nada.

— Ela não se machucará. — Braedon colocou uma das: mãos em seu ombro. —As ervas servem apenas para que ela durma profundamente e, com sorte, fale durante o sono.

— E então?

Braedon apertou o ombro de Sesshomaru.

— Então, meu amigo, ela se casará.

Sesshomaru engoliu em seco.

— Com você?

O homem tirou a mão de seu ombro, demorando a responder.

— Não mentirei. Sim.

— Então isso não passa de um engodo para acalmar as mulheres?

Braedon assentiu.

Sob a fraca luz do pôr-do-sol, Sesshomaru observou Rin desaparecer.

— Cuide dela. Se algo acontecer com Rin, saberei em minha alma e virei matá-lo.

Braedon o encarou.

— Ela é irmã de Shiori. Nunca lhe faria qualquer mal.

Sesshomaru refletiu que ele colocara mais sentimento no nome de Shiori do que na promessa feita por Rin.

— Você se importa bastante com Shiori.

— Sim.

— Então o que está fazendo? Solte-me. Não precisamos permitir que isso aconteça.

— Não posso trair Mirabilus. — Braedon sorriu pesaro so. — Lamento, isso foi decretado quando Rin nasceu. Sendo a irmã mais velha, é com ela que devo me casar. Meu dever e minha honra estão em jogo.

Sesshomaru entendia bem de questões de dever e honra. Era por isso que viera até ali.

Braedon cortou as cordas com uma faca.

— Eu lhe desejo uma boa viagem.

Sesshomaru rumava para os portões quando Braedon acres centou:

— Eu cuidarei dela, honrarei meus votos. Ela estará se gura, Falcon. Sempre.

As palavras de Braedon ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Sesshomaru, mas não serviam para confortá-lo.

Se Braedon fosse gentil e paciente, talvez Rin viesse a nutrir sentimentos pelo marido. Então um dia ela esquece ria do homem que a escoltara até seu lar.

Era, isso o que ele queria? Não, não queria que ela o es quecesse. Mas seria melhor para ela se isso acontecesse.

— Milorde? — Miroku o encontrou à beira da floresta. O capitão lhe deu uma rápida olhada e começou a praguejar incessantemente.

Seguiram para a praia. Sesshomaru não queria partir, mas também não poderia ficar. Contudo, ficou surpreso com a violência do mar. Como as águas de um canal poderia-ficar tão revoltas?

A fúria das ondas ecoava a tempestade em seu coração tornando a dor da perda ainda pior.

Seria impossível cruzar o canal naquela noite.

— Preparem o acampamento. — Então se virou para Miroku. — Traga vinho ou cerveja para que eu esqueça que estou aqui.

Rin olhou ao redor da cabana. A idéia de dormir ali e sonhar com seu destino parecia ridícula. Sem Sesshomaru, seu futuro era como aquela cabana: pobre e vazio.

Ela tentava conter o choro.

— Rin.

A voz de Shiori parecia vir de um lugar muito distante.

— O que está acontecendo comigo?

Shiori acariciou seus cabelos.

— Está tudo bem. São os efeitos da bebida. Não lute contra o sono.

— Não quero dormir.

Shiori se deitou no catre e puxou a irmã para seu lado.

— Mas precisa. Feche os olhos e durma.

Incapaz de ignorar o pedido, Rin fechou os olhos. Mas ao ouvir um ruído, abriu-os novamente. Alguém estava sentado nas sombras.

— É apenas Jaken. Ele cuidará de nós enquanto des cansamos. Agora durma, Rin.

Sem forças para discutir, Rin fechou os olhos.

Rin queria ficar sozinha com suas lembranças e sua dor. Não era ingênua. Sabia que teria que casar com Lorde Braedon. Aquele reino era muito rico e poderoso para per mitir que os sentimentos se sobrepusessem ao dever.

Só nos sonhos poderia encontrar Sesshomaru. Rin sentiu uma lágrima correr por seu rosto.

Aquela bebida havia destruído sua força de vontade. Cada emoção, cada pensamento ganhava vida. E todos eles estavam destituídos de qualquer esperança.

Rin tentava controlar as lágrimas. Nunca perdoaria Shiori por lhe fazer sentir tanta angústia.

— _Rin, acalme-se. Tudo passará se você dormir. Lem bre-se: seu dom é o amor. Acalme-se._

Sua mente estava tão repleta de pensamentos e emoções que ela não sabia discernir quem falava.

— _Sonhe._

A ordem se perdeu no retumbar de um trovão. Sim, uma tempestade seria o cenário perfeito para a tormenta que sentia no coração.

Ela ouvia a chuva e o vento açoitarem a cabana enquanto se perdia no mundo dos sonhos.

Sesshomaru observava a tempestade.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quanta cerveja bebera, mas até a bebida parecia estar contra ele. Continuava sóbrio.

Fechando a entrada da tenda, ele se jogou no catre.

Queria esquecer o que estava acontecendo, mas o rosto de Rin dançava diante de seus olhos.

De repente, teve medo dos sonhos que teria caso dor misse.

Ouvia a chuva batendo na tenda, o vento uivando. Os trovões sacudiam o chão. Ele ainda resistiu, mas por fim cedeu ao cansaço e caiu no sono.

* * *

><p>Que dó do Sesshy, ele vai embora, e a rin vai casar com outro... que dó dela tambem, ficou muito triste ))): gostaram do cap? Demorei pra postar, só pra por um pouco de suspense, não me matem, e já estamos chegando ao fim ): e estou super feliz pelas reviews.<p>

H. Quinzel - Sim, uma irmã, e um noivo, tadinha dela, muita coisa pra uma pessoa só, eu nao ia dar conta... e o sesshy em que dó dele ;/

Relena- chan - Ficou sabendo nesse cap, mt triste né ? :/ afff me parte o coração, ta gostando?

Acdy-chan - Que bom linda, seja bem vinda, gostou do cap?

Flvia - Então, esse cap foi de partir o coração, naop posso ver o sesshy todo triste assim...

Misa Tenebrae - Espero que tnha gostado desse cap


	16. Capítulo 19 FINAL

_**A história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Rin sabia que estava sonhando.<p>

Ao mesmo tempo em que vivenciava tudo aquilo, podia observar os acontecimentos a distância.

A estranha claridade a deixou um tanto amedrontada, mas logo Rin se deixou envolver pelo sonho.

— Rin. — Sesshomaru sussurrou em seu ouvido, os lábio encontrando a curva de seu pescoço.

Rin o abraçou com força. Como ansiara por aquele momento!

Seu toque a deixava arrepiada. Seu beijo derretia seu co ração.

Ele afagava cada parte de seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer de ansiedade.

— Você acabará me levando à loucura, — Ela estava ofegante.

Sesshomaru pousou a cabeça em seu ventre e sorriu.

— Seria ruim se eu a acompanhasse até lá?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não se importaria se eles enlouquecem juntos.

O rosto de Rin ardeu de vergonha diante da cena que presenciava. As mãos de Sesshomaru deslizavam por suas coxas como se memorizassem cada detalhe, antes de alcançarem a junção de suas pernas. Ele baixou a cabeça, os cabelos escuros contrastando com sua pele clara.

A Rin que estava sobre a cama gemia e entreabria as pernas. A que observava fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor crescer em seu próprio corpo.

Ambas se fundiram em uma só. E juntas gritaram seu nome.

— Sesshomaru!

Uma mão a sacudia.

— Rin, acorde — Jaken pediu.

— Rin! — Shiori quase gritava em seu ouvido. Rin abriu os olhos. Sonho ou não, seu corpo estavaem chamas. Elarespirou fundo e cruzou as pernas, tentando conter os tremores em seu corpo.

— Shiori, eu a matarei por causa disso.

Shiori riu.

— Existe cura para o seu mal, mas precisa escutar Jaken primeiro.

Rin se sentou. Jaken lhe ofereceu um cálice, dizen do que a bebida dissiparia os efeitos do sonho.

Ela bebeu e logo sentiu sua cabeça clarear e o coração readquirir seu ritmo normal.

Sabendo que agora estava pensando coerentemente, Rin perguntou:

— E então? Qual é a decisão? Que segredos este maldito ritual revelou?

Jaken começou a caminhar pela cabana, cocando a cabeça.

— Contra todo o bom senso, terei que discordar dos an ciãos. Precisamos ir contra o decreto original.

Os olhos de Shiori se iluminaram de esperança e ale gria.

Rin, contudo, não sabia o que pensar.

— Do que está falando, Jaken?

— Estou dizendo que Braedon não pode ser seu marido Mas como ele é considerado um príncipe em Mirabilus, deve se casar com uma das irmãs.

— Isso não seria problema, seria? Tenho certeza que uma de nós não em casar com ele

— Sim, mas…

Shiori parou diante dele, impedindo-o de continuar andando.

— Mas o quê?

Jaken cruzou os braços e escondeu as mãos dentro das longas mangas de suas vestes. Então encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei se você estaria disposta a tanto.

Rin e Shiori ficaram boquiabertas.

— Era só brincadeira, criança.

Rin finalmente conseguiu falar.

—Que hora excelente para se fazer brincadeiras, não — Ela se postou diante dele também. — Então Shiori secasará com seu príncipe e eu me casarei com Sesshomaru Falcon. Isso se ele ainda me quiser e eu conseguir encon trá-lo,

— Ele ainda está aqui.

Ela correu para a porta da cabana.

— Espere! — Shiori e Jaken gritaram juntos.

Shiori se aproximou dela, parecendo tão ansiosa quan to a irmã.

— Eu só queria dizer que ficaria muito feliz se ficasse para meu casamento. Teríamos mais tempo para conversar. — Ela abraçou Rin. — Precisamos encontrar uma ma neira de recuperar os anos perdidos e impedir que o mesmo aconteça aos próximos.

Rin abraçou a irmã.

— Eu adoraria, minha irmã. — Então empurrou Shioripara a porta. — Agora, vá. Braedon deve estar esperando pelo pior. Ele ficará feliz com a surpresa.

Shiori saiu correndo para a fortaleza, mas Rin ainda esperou pelo que Jaken tinha a dizer.

— Criança, lamento por ter sido forçada a isso, mas ago ra temos certeza do caminho que precisa trilhar.

— Eu já sabia o caminho que devia seguir. Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Você faz as coisas à sua maneira, nos fazemos da nossa.

— O que quer que eu diga, tio? Que eu o perdôo? Pois se considere perdoado. Agora posso ir?

— Não preciso de perdão, pois não cometi pecado al gum. Mas precisa ser conduzida até seu cavaleiro de ma neira condizente à princesa de Mirabilus. — Ele chamou seus homens.

— Se ele partir antes que eu chegue lá…

— Ele não pode partir com essa tempestade. —Jaken olhou para o céu. — Tenho certeza de que não terminará enquanto você não chegar à praia.

Rin olhou para o céu e franziu a testa.

— Como pode saber disso?

Ele riu gentilmente e passou um braço por seus ombros.

— Ainda não conhece bem sua família. Talvez algum dia, quando estiver mais aberta para as coisas do mundo invisível, comece a entender.

Ele a levou para fora e logo os guardas surgiram. Ele ordenou que lhe trouxessem vinho.

— Acho que já bebi o suficiente por uma noite. — Rin sentia-se enjoada.

— Não é para você, é para o capitão de Falcon. Preci so aplacar seu humor. Talvez ele possa me ajudar a pensar em algo que impeça que seu amado desperte a fúria do rei Bankotsu.

Rin sorriu.

— Isso será fácil. Se enchermos os cofres de Bankotsu com ouro, ele perdoará qualquer coisa.

Jaken assentiu.

— Isso pode ser arranjado.

Ao atravessarem a densa floresta, a chuva já estava bem mais fraca. Alguns homens levavam tochas para iluminar a trilha, tornando a caminhada mais fácil.

Quando o grupo saiu da floresta, foi recebido por espadas. Miroku deteve os homens e arregalou os olhos ao ver Rin. Um sorriso suavizou sua expressão carrancuda e ele apontou para a tenda no centro do acampamento.

Rin se ergueu na ponta dos pés para beijar o rosto do tio e saiu correndo. Ouvindo os roncos na tenda, sabia que entraria sem ser notada.

Seu amado dormia com um dos braços sobre o rosto. Ela despiu as roupas molhadas e se aproximou dele, olhando avidamente para seu peito, cuja pele brilhava sob a fraca luz do braseiro.

O mais silenciosamente possível, Rin se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Sesshomaru era um homem treinado para lutar. Será que acordaria se ela o tocasse?

Ansiosa, ela começou a desfazer o laço da calça, a única roupa que ele vestia. Ele parou de roncar, mas não se mo veu. A respiração permanecia inalterada.

Ela pousou a mão em seu peito e sorriu quando ele tirou o braço do rosto. Mas Sesshomaru não abriu os olhos, tampouco se moveu novamente.

Ela sentiu o cheiro da cerveja. Seria possível que tivesse desmaiado de tanto beber? Só havia uma maneira de des cobrir.

Rin introduziu a mão pela calça. Sesshomaru enrijeceu ao seu toque. Sentir sua reação foi o suficiente para incendiá-la novamente. Queria senti-lo dentro dela, satisfazer o de sejo que corria em suas veias.

Antes que perdesse a coragem, ela puxou um pouco a calça. Rin estava ofegante ao se acomodar sobre Sesshomaru, imaginando se saberia fazer isso sozinha. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir sobre o próximo passo, descobriu-se deitada no chão, com Sesshomaru olhando dentro de seus olhos. Tinha se esquecido do quanto ele era ágil.

— O que pensa estar fazendo?

Ela traçou o contorno de seus lábios.

— Não é óbvio?

— O que a fez pensar que sua atitude seria bem aceita?

— Perdoe-me, _milorde. _Não pretendia ofendê-lo.

Aquela mulher acabaria por enlouquecê-lo.

— Não me ofendo com você, só com esse tom de voz.

— Sinto muito. Só queria…

— Oferecer aquilo que eu não quis tomar?

Ela virou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rosto.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Rin. — Será que ela não en tendia o quanto o fazia sofrer? — Por maior que seja meu amor por você, não posso tomar o que pertence a outro.

Um raio riscou o céu, envolvendo a tenda num brilho sombrio.

— Shiori se casará com Braedon.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se não estivesse escutando bem.

— O quê?

— Eu disse que Shiori se casará com Braedon.

Ele lia a verdade em seus olhos.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Ele não apareceu em meus sonhos.

Sesshomaru não queria saber daquele ritual ridículo.

— E por que você veio até aqui?

Rin corria o dedo por seu peito.

— Bem, eu pensei que talvez… nós pudéssemos…

Sesshomaru viu o rosto dela corar.

Rin fechou os olhos antes de admitir. — Eu me sinto em chamas, Sesshomaru. Preciso de você.

— Está assim por causa da bebida? — Por alguma razão, aquela idéia o incomodava.

Um longo silêncio dominou a tenda até ela responder afirmativamente.

— Qualquer homem serviria?

Outro raio cortou os céus.

Rin sustentou seu olhar e então meneou a cabeça.

— Não, só você.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Então rolou para o lado, puxando-a para seus braços. Os seios estavam pressionados contra seu peito, as pernas entrelaçadas às dele.

Rin se rendeu ao beijo. Sabia que as emoções que sen tia eram por causa de Sesshomaru, não de uma bebida qualquer. O toque de seus dedos em suas costas lhe roubava o ar.

Ela se pressionou ainda mais contra seu peito. Sabia que precisava daquele homem para preencher o vazio de sua vida.

Sesshomaru beijava seu pescoço, deixando-a ofegante. Seu corpo precisava de mais. Rin moveu os quadris contra ele.

— Sesshomaru, por favor.

Ele sorriu e ficou por cima dela novamente.

— Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor.

Ela tentou prendê-lo pelo pescoço, mas ele fugiu de seus braços e começou a encher seu corpo com beijos que a dei xavam cada vez mais febril.

Rin sentiu o rosto arder quando Sesshomaru se acomodou entre suas pernas.

A fúria da tempestade, que ainda ameaçava arrancar a tenda do chão, não se comparava ao poder dos afagos de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sabia que ela estava pronta. Poderia tê-la possuí do no instante em que entrara na tenda. Mas ele queria mais do que apenas seu corpo. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo desejo que o consumia. Queria que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos.

Como não encontrava palavras para se expressar, de monstraria com seu corpo tudo o que precisava dizer.

Rin logo se entregou ao mais íntimo dos beijos. Em seguida, Sesshomaru venceu com o dedo a barreira que em breve ultrapassariam juntos.

Ela ficou surpresa com aquela intrusão, mas arqueou o corpo e agarrou-se aos cabelos dele.

— Sesshomaru, por favor.

Ansioso por satisfazê-la, Sesshomaru a tomou novamente nos braços e virou-se para que ela ficasse sobre ele. Rin ime diatamente se firmou sobre seus quadris.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo que prometia coisas indecifráveis ainda, mas que estava aflita para co nhecer.

— Quando quiser, meu amor — ele sussurrou.

Rin estava mais do que pronta, por isso roçou os seios contra seu peito, arrancando um gemido dos lábios de seu amado.

Sesshomaru colocou uma das mãos entre suas pernas, provocando-a até que ela implorasse novamente pelo fim daquele tormento.

Rin sentiu quando ele penetrou seu corpo. Estava pre parada para sentir uma dor horrível, pois ouvira que isso sempre acontecia. Mas depois de uma leve pontada, não esperava a magnífica sensação que era senti-lo pulsando dentro de si.

Ela ditou o ritmo, rápido ou lento, intenso ou suave, até não suportar mais aquela doce tortura. Desesperada para preencher aquela crescente tensão, ela cravou as unhas no peito dele.

— Sesshomaru, não sei…

Ele tomou controle. Pondo as mãos sobre os quadris de Rin, manteve-a no lugar enquanto oferecia aos seus cor pos a satisfação que tanto ansiavam.

Quando conseguiram voltar a respirar novamente, Sesshomaru lhe beijou a ponta do nariz.

— Satisfeita?

— Não sei ao certo. Podemos tentar novamente?

— Céus, eu criei um monstro!

Ela não pôde conter o riso.

— Não, meu amor, mas cometeu um crime muito grave. — Ela voltara a provocá-lo, acariciando-o com suas mãos e pernas. — Você me arruinou. Perdidamente.

Antes que ela pudesse rir, ele estava deitado sobre ela outra vez.

— O que estava dizendo?

Rin o cingiu pelo pescoço.

— Precisa me tornar uma mulher honesta, Falcon. Sou uma princesa, não um brinquedo que pode ser facilmente ignorado.

— Minha mente está muito confusa. Você é mesmo uma princesa?

— Sou Rin de Gervaise, princesa de Mirabilus, futura senhora de… de onde?

— Browan.

— Browan? Será preciso muito dinheiro para tornar aquela fortaleza um lar.

Sesshomaru agora a atormentava com beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço.

— Tenho certeza de que você está à altura da tarefa.

— Que seja. Futura senhora de Browan então — Rin resmungou.

— Diga-me, futura senhora de Browan, tem planos para amanhã?

— Não que eu lembre. Tem algo em mente?

Ele se sentou no catre e a puxou para seus braços.

— Talvez algum sacerdote daqui possa nos casar.

Ela se apoiou em seu peito, subitamente séria.

— Eu pensei que você iria retirar a oferta. Não sabia se…

Ele a beijou, arrancando um suspiro de seus lábios.

— Minha querida, não jurei que a carregaria sempre em meu coração? Que a honraria como minha esposa para sempre? Meu pedido seria eterno. Tudo o que possuo é seu: meu coração, minha alma e meu amor.

Rin sentia o quanto o coração dele batia acelerado e percebeu que seus dias de tristeza haviam chegado ao fim.

— Eu te amo, Sesshomaru de Falcon.

— E eu te amo, Rin de Gervaise.

* * *

><p>Gente é o final ))))))): Que dor no peito em terminar essa LINDA história sabe, eu me apeguei demais nos personagens Rin e Sesshomaru também, e nossa amei estar postando para vocês, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu amei ter colocado para vocês essa história. Olha gente eu estou escrevendo uma one-shot.. mais talvez ela fique maior e ai eu vou dividir em duas histórias. E por favor não sumam de mim. Beijos.<p>

H. Quinzel - Pois é, mais como me dizem, com muito esforço, no final a gente sempre consegue aquilo que deseja. Não seria diferente pro nosso casal maravilhoso. Gostou da história? Beijos.

Relena- chan - Hm acho que pela leitura descobrimos o que aconteceria com nosso lindo casal, mais eles são perfeitos, não ficariam nunca separados. Gostou da história linda? Beijão

Acdy-chan - Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e obrigada muitissimo por ter acompanhado, e mandado suas reviews. Beijos

**Agradeço a TODAS as leitoras que estiveram me apoiando nessa história, não só nessa mais aqueles que sempre estão me dando forças. Obrigada mesmo. E estou escrevendo uma outra história, espero que vocês leiam ela também, bjs gente **


End file.
